War of Atheia
by goldenpurple
Summary: A new battle has begun, involving a young superheroine named Khamille who lives in West Africa. Life steps up for her as a greater evil arises. She calls in the Teen Titans, but they can't stop it alone. The Chan Clan and Section 13 take note of the problem and also step in to help. But as secrets and lies are revealed, Khamille has a hard time keeping up with everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is continued after my other story "The Ancient History of Atheia." Read my first movie fanfiction and enjoy.**

**Dis: I do not own Teen Titans or JCA. I own my OC's, and half of this story. The other half belongs to the BONE comics series.**

In Ghana…

"Almost…finished. OK...now I'm done."

Khamille stepped back and examined her creation. She smiled.

"It took me 3 months, but because I defeated Tia and her little spells easily today, I have enough time on my hands," Khamilla said. The painting showed a picture of Titans Tower, showing Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg.

"I just need to add one more thing."

Khamille coated her index finger black and touched the top of the painting. As she traced her finger to the painting, words formed.

"My inspirations," Khamille read aloud, standing back from the painting. She then yawned, stretching her arms upwards.

"I think it's time for me to get to bed," she yawned. She was right. It was 12:00 am and very dark outside, only the stars could be seen. Everyone—well, almost everyone was asleep.

On the other side of Ghana…

_"Tell me my faithful servant; do you bring of any useful news to me?"_ An echoing voice hissed.

"Yes. After all these years of searching and failing, I have finally found the person we are seeking," a hooded figure said grimly, bowing down on one knee and raising a bony hand up. He waved his hand and chanted something indecipherable. Before him appeared a portal, which showed a girl, drawing a picture on a sketch pad, then bringing the piece of paper to life.

"_What trickery is this? I thought you have brought the person we are seeking, not showing me who she is?!"_

"I have, master. _She _is the chosen one who will bring both sides of the kingdom together again."

"_So she is a threat?"_

"Yes. I fear that her power is too great, even for you. She may even be able to destroy you."

"_That will not be necessary. The super-heroine may be able to release me from my current state and take possession of a human being. Right now, I am too weak to do such."_

"Even if she knows nothing of you?"

"_Better me than her. Now, tell me more if this girl,"_ the voice hissed.

"Her name is Khamille, and it appears that she is a superhero here. Her mother was Egyptian, and is dead, as for her father."

"_So she is an orphan?"_

"Yes. She is able to shape-shift, able to use anyone's powers, camouflage, making art with her hands and bringing them to life, and/or use them for weapons, and is super strong. She also has highly skilled Kung Fu."

"_Anything else I should keep note of?"_

"She is the last of the very rare color rockets in existence."

"_She is most powerful—even more powerful than I thought. You must bring her to me immediately."_

"I will not disappoint you. Tia!"

A dwarf-like girl ran up to the hooded figure as fast as she could and stood in front of the shadowed figure.

"You requested me?"

"Yes. You know of this girl?" the person said, showing the same portal of the young superhero. The dwarf witch growled, shaking her fist at the portal.

"That's Khamille!" Tia growled, her head still bowed to the floor," She's a super-heroine and my arch-nemesis! I'd-!"

"Your concern is not important now. She is proven to be very powerful and I want you to bring her to me early in the morning tomorrow," the voice said," And pick 50 rat creatures to bring with you."

"But what if they eat me? One of them tried to do that last time!" The dwarf whined.

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your hood tightened up."

The next morning, in Titans Tower…

"IT'S WAFFLES WEDNESDAY EVERYONE! WAFFLES ON THE HOUSE!" Cyborg hollered, throwing out waffles to his teammates.

"Can I have tofu waffles?" Beast Boy whined, shoving it away.

"Who's ever heard of tofu waffles?" Raven said, sitting down at the table. Beast Boy just pouted in response. Suddenly the door opened, and Starfire flew in the room.

"What a glorious morning to you all, my friends!" Starfire exclaimed, coming to the kitchen," Where is Robin?"

"Training by himself," Cyborg casually replied. As if on cue, the doors slid open, showing Robin at the door holding a small white towel.

"There he is now," Cyborg added as Robin sat down.

"Mornin' everyone," Robin said as Cyborg put down 2 waffles on his plate," Alright! Waffle Wednesday!"

"Hey Cyborg! After breakfast, you up for some video games?" Beast Boy asked, grabbing a controller.

"So I can kick your butt again?" Cyborg said with a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah right!"

Suddenly, the Titans alarm went off, the whole place blinking red.

"It's a distress call!" Robin declared, running to the nearest computer and pressing the button," And it's coming from West Africa."

"Titans, help!"

"First, who are you?" Robin demanded.

"My name is Khamille and I-!" she started, but Raven intercepted.

"Wait, weren't you in that "Champions of Champions" tournament?" Raven pointed out.

"Oh yes! I remember you! You had defeated me in the first round!" Starfire said, sounding excited that she lost.

"Yeah that's great, but I need your help! Strange creatures are attacking all over the country, and I don't know what they are!"

"Do you know who sent them?" Robin asked with a serious tone.

"I'm not sure, but get here fast!" Khamille said before the line went dead.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but your video games will have to wait," Robin said, heading to the T-Ship.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy complained, walking as slow as he could to the aircraft.

In Africa…

_I heard some girl call for help a little while ago,_ Khamille thought as she kept herself invisible from other enemies. She then saw 2 objects moving alongside the Lake Volta.

"Aha!" she declared, diving in closer. A brownish rat creature chased a girl.

"Help! Mommy! Daddy!" the oldest girl cried as the rat creature was gaining on her.

"There's no one to save you now!" the rat creature hissed," Once I take hold of you, I will make you into a fine stew!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Khamille yelled, diving to the scene. The rat creature stopped, looking around viciously.

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" The dirty animal declared. He felt something tap on his shoulder.

"Peekaboo!"

With great strength, Khamille round-housed the rat creature into Lake Volta.

"Messing with children isn't nice," she said, picking up the crying child," Oh, and good luck trying to swim outta there! I heard certain kinds of cruel animals live there!"

"Wait, what?!" it said as 4 crocodiles cornered it.

"That's what I meant," Khamille said to herself as she flew above the clouds

"You have to go to the Independence Arch, in Accra. That's where all the trouble started!" The girl whimpered, pointing ahead.

"Who brought it?" Khamille asked, flying faster.

"Tia, the dwarf witch brought them. You have to bring me to my parents!" the girl whimpered, putting her head in Khamille's arms.

"Don't worry. I'll find them," she reassured, even though she didn't feel as confident.

"There they are!"

Following the girl's orders, Khamille landed safely in flower beds behind the Independence Arch.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girl exclaimed. She ran forward and jumped up to hug both her parents. Khamille felt happy for the young child on the outside, but her heart sunk to her stomach on the inside.

_I wish I knew who my parents were_, Khamille thought sadly. Her thoughts were interrupted by an annoying, whiny girl's voice.

"Hey Rainbow Brat!"

Khamille turned around to see Tia on top of a red rat creature, which was in front of a group of others like them.

"Like my army?" Tia bragged.

"What are you up to? Getting an army isn't like you," Khamille crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"That's none of your beeswax, kid! I do what I want! Now let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Tia sneered," Rat creatures! ATTACK!"

With any hesitation, the group of carnivores charged forward as fast as they could, leaving Khamille completely vulnerable.

"This isn't good," she mumbled to herself.

**A/N: I know I might've rushed some parts here and there, but this is my first time doing something like this, so what do you expect from me? This story will take a lot longer to update and I don't know when I'll update because I created this so I already answered your questions on that. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

In Section 13…

It was 12:30 pm. It had officially been a week since Drago and Shendu had been banished to the Demon Netherworld, and the world was safe. No demons, no magic, no evil masks. For once, the secret base had been in complete peace. The Chan Clan was in Section 13's kitchen, discussing it.

"Finally, all the evil and dark chi magic is gone forever," Jackie said, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the kitchen.

"Sure I agree with that, but I wish some kind of new evil would come in," Jade pointed out, but Aunti swiftly leaned over and covered her mouth.

"Hey, be careful with what you say. You might cause some kind of other evil to happen," Aunti shook her finger in front of her face.

"She is right. Saying things like those could cause things like that to happen," Uncle said in his serious tone.

"You believe in superstitions?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. Aunti shook her head at that.

"Not believe in them, but are cautious by them," Aunti said in a casual voice.

"They are right," Tohru said gravelly.

Suddenly, Captain Black (C.B.) stepped into the room.

"Jackie, I'm glad you're here," C.B. said, taking a chair beside him.

"Don't tell me this has something to do with magic," Jackie groaned. C.B. smiled and shook his head.

"Actually, no. There's some trouble in the West Coast off of Africa and I need you to come with me. Some kind of animal trouble," C.B. explained further. Jackie nodded his head, understanding and immediately got up from his chair.

"I have to go," Jackie said in a serious tone, throwing away his sandwich.

"Well, since I'm officially a Section 13 agent, can I…?" Jade started to say, but Jackie was already ahead of her.

"No Jade. Just because you're an agent doesn't mean I can allow you to come on every mission," Jackie said, heading to a vehicle port.

In Ghana…

The first rat creature opened its mouth and charged at Khamille, ready to eat her. She jumps on its head and bounces off, making it crash flat on the ground with a mouthful of dirt. She keeps jumping on top of the animals, making them crash on the ground. Getting tired, Khamille launches herself into the air and stays there.

"Seriously Tia, where did you get all these…"rat creatures"? You prefer to work alone, remember?" Khamille said, hovering down over Tia, who was causing mischief elsewhere.

"I said IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! Maybe I wanted to try working with other people," Tia yelled, firing dark red magic balls at Khamille.

"Yah!" Khamille calls out. The magic balls make her crash to the ground headfirst and get entangled in a net. Tia takes 2 steps to her.

"Looks like I'm going to win this battle, Rainbow Punk, so say goodbye," Tia smiles, holding her hands up in the air. Suddenly, a blue-and-white blast followed by a green bubble and a red circle disk hits Tia in the chest, left leg, and right arm. She tumbled back like a tumbleweed and slides in the dirt.

"Alright! Which wise guys did that?! I'm in the middle of trying to finish off someone!" Tia yells getting up and stomping the ground with both her feet.

"We did. Is that a problem?" a boy with an "R" placed on his chest.

"And just who do you think you guys are messing with a witch?" Tia crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"We are the Teen Titans and we demand you to leave our friend alone!" A girl with red hair and green eyes yelled back.

"And who's gonna make me? You got an all puke green boy, a shy blue-hooded weirdo, a 4-foot boy, a half-robot, and an alien who speaks weird English!" Tia said, snickering.

"Dude, talk about a mean dwarf girl," said the green boy.

"She is very talkative about her opponents," Khamille shrugged, freeing herself from her magic net," Anyway, Titans this is Tia, the one-foot tall dwarf witch. Tia, these are Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire."

"She's a one-foot tall dwarf?! This is gonna be the easiest battle yet," Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles.

"Titans GO!"

"Rat creatures ATTACK!"

Without any hesitation, both teams charged into each other. Khamille immediately launches herself in the air, not wanting to get trapped again.

"Where did Tia go?!" Cyborg yells out.

"Tia isn't very easy to defeat. She creates magic and is very crafty," Khamille said, lowering herself down beside him. Suddenly, something jumps on Cyborg's back.

"In other words, I'm not that easy to beat, ya know!" Tia slyly smiles, opening a small door on his back.

"Hey! You betta not mess with my circuits!" Cyborg yelled, reaching to his back to pry Tia off, but it was too late, for Tia had already hacked into his circuits.

"This is much more fun than playing video games!" Tia cackled as she made his arms and legs move crazily. Suddenly, a huge blast of green light hit her back, making Tia fly off Cyborg.

"OW!"

More green bolts came from the sky at the small witch. Tia immediately got up from the dirt and started running away, zigzagging across the field.

_These "Teen Titans" are really ticking my nerve_, Tia angrily thought as she chanted an indecipherable spell. She did a backflip and shot 2 bolts to the sky at Starfire.

"You are very powerful for a dwarf," Starfire said in a soft voice.

"That'll teach you never underestimate a person just by how small they are!" Tia said, throwing a magic bolt to Starfire. It hit her stomach.

"What did you do?" Starfire said, looking around herself.

"Oh, it's just that I took away your powers," Tia replied in a bragging tone, putting her hands on her hips," How'd you those bad apples?"

Suddenly, a large shadow covered Tia's small shadow and appeared to be growing larger.

"Hey! What's up with my shadow?!" Tia asked aloud, looking down at it. She looked up to see a green hippo above her.

"Hippo incoming!"

Beast Boy (in hippo form) quickly comes down on Tia, almost crushing her. Beast Boy then changes back into human form and gets up.

"Dude, you should've moved out the way, not look up," Beast Boy said, leaning over Tia, who had made a body imprint on the ground.

"Aw, shut it," Tia groaned, slowly getting up. She turned around to escape, but Raven stood in front of her with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Going somewhere?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me: do you ever smile?" Tia pointed at her accusingly.

"To tell the truth: hardly. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

With those 3 words, the ground below Tia made her sink into the ground and get stuck.

"Alright, alright! I give!" Tia grumbled aloud, putting her hands up in surrender. Khamille then picked her up off the ground and by the collar, so they met face-to-face.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Khamille lowered her eyes at her nemesis. Tia sheepishly smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you get started?" Tia said. Behind them, a dozen vans rolled into the scene, surrounding the Titans, Khamille, and Tia.

"Do they work for you too?" Khamille put one hand on her hip. Tia shook her head. From one of the vans, a bald man stepped out from the vehicle, along with another man who wore a blue sweater, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"We also have questions for all you," the bald man said, taking 2 steps forward to Khamille.

"But dude…we're the good guys," Beast Boy explained slowly.

"Not you. The dwarf."

"I was born with a name, ya know! What do they call you, Baldy?" Tia huffed.

"Let's just get you to our interrogation room. Titans too," said the second man.

"And how do we know you guys are not the bad guys also?" Starfire cautiously asked.

"Just trust us."

The heroes looked at one another, and then decided to follow after.

"We'll go with you, but try any tricks and we kick your butt in a heartbeat," Khamille said, jumping into one of the trucks.

"We won't try anything," the bald man said reassuringly," And bring your little "friend" with you."

Later, in the interrogation room…

"Who do you work?" Robin slammed his hands on the table. Across from him was Tia, who was bolted to the chair and table.

"I'm not supposed to tell you anything!"

"And why not?!" C.B. yelled, almost in the witch's face.

"Because he…she…_it's_ watching," Tia whispered, leaning forward.

"What's watching? Who's watching you?" Jackie said in a soft tone.

"But I will tell you this: you all best be careful. It's everywhere and it constantly watches us. The things attacking the country: they were rat creatures. Not animals that actually exist scientifically. They're carnivores that have straight, goat-like horns, skeleton-like hands and feet, and are very furry," Tia said, glaring up at her interviewers.

"And will you tell us who you work for?" Khamille leaned into the light.

"Sorry. I've said too much information. He'll probably destroy me," Tia leaned back in her seat. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Aunti and Uncle walked in the room.

"You requested for us for what reason? Can't you interrogate someone by yourself?!" Uncle yelled.

"We thought you might need to do your magic voodoo on Tia," C.B. said.

"Magic?" Robin raised his eyebrow at that.

"Uh, forget I said anything," C.B. rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

_What "magic" are they talking about?_ Robin thought. They were interrupted by Aunti's voice.

"You don't need help! You can-!" Aunti began, turning around to leave, but her aged eyes were locked on someone else. Tia's eyes were also locked on Aunti.

"You!" she said in horror and disgust," What're _you_ doin' here, old hag?!"

"You know her?" Uncle pointed to Tia with his thumb. The whole room was quiet now, everyone looking at the glares that Tia and Aunti were giving each other.

"Yes…she was Aunti's old apprentice," Aunti said in a grave tone, walking toward her student.

**A/N: I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter that in this movie will have many references, so I will mention some if I come across it. And don't forget to review! It helps me deal with stress!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tia was your former apprentice?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. She was a very good and very fast learning apprentice too, until she started being influenced by dark magic. One day, she just decided to disobey me by reading and trying dark chi magic. That night, Tia left me and took all the dark magic books with her. And I never saw her again," Aunti frowned.

"I am so glad I'm not good, like a nerd would do," Tia snorted," And besides, I wouldn't want to be like that whining, annoying, baby demon niece you have."

"Even if she is annoying, she is more skilled in magic then you," Aunti said, pointing her cane at Tia," Whether she is a demon or not."

"When this is over, You guys better explain what "magic" you're talking about," Robin warned. Aunti simply nodded her head.

"Now tell us more about "The Hooded One"," Uncle said leaning in on Tia.

"Well, she has a hood over her head, so her face is totally unseen. That's all I know," Tia shrugged," Is the interrogation over now?"

"Yes, but you're going straight to jail," C.B. said, lifting off the bolts.

"Aw man!"

In the Demon Netherworld…

Drago (still in his big demon chi form) was sitting on a huge rock that was placed in a circle, looking disinterested. It was the first family meeting since him and his father's banishment and Shendu had called it, just so Drago could meet the rest of his family. But Drago was not happy to see anyone.

"Stupid father…if it wasn't for him, I would be ruling the world by now and Delya would still be with me," Drago thought, kicking a pebble off the big rock.

"This is the half-breed you raised to be called your son?" Tchang Zu said, pointing to his nephew.

"I am not a half-breed!" Drago yelled, holding up his fist in a threatening manner.

"Even if he is a half breed (which he is not), I would never make a child with a human," Shendu glared at his older brother.

"And you stand up for it?" Po Kong asked.

"He is not an _it_, and anyone who calls him anything other than his name shall be pushed down their seat!" Shendu threatens.

"And I don't need you to stand up for me! I can help myself," Drago glared.

"If he is not an "it", then why do you interfere with Drago's conquest? He was closer to ruling the world than all of us, especially you," Xiao Fung criticizes, smiling smugly."

"Yes, I do have to give him a point on that," Tchang Zu muttered.

"Because he had betrayed me when he had started his demon chi mission!" Shendu raised his voice.

"Can you guys just stop arguing over me? First of all, I am not a half-demon and second, no one cares that I betrayed you. Didn't you betray them by leaving them here in this void for over 9000 years?" Drago accused. Shendu reeled back in shock at that.

"So then what are you supposed to be? The only reason why you have grown is because of the demon chi inside of you," Bai Tsa pointed out.

"Speaking of chi, Dai Gui wants his chi back!" Dai Gui yells.

"I agree," Hsi Wu added.

"I want to see you try to remove the demon chi out of me. Once all 8 demon chi powers are together, nothing can remove them," Drago slyly smiled. Instead of getting mad, Hsi Wu smiled back at Drago, then to his brothers and sisters

"Actually, we _do_ have a spell to remove all 8 demon powers if someone comes in possession of them," Tso Lan said in his normally cool tone.

"Hunh?"

Every demon (except for Shendu and Drago) closed their eyes and out their hands in a praying-like position.

"惡魔般的力量返回它們的主人*," the 7 chanted monotonously. Drago looked over at Shendu, who was clearly confused over what was happening. Suddenly, a dark purple-like light surrounded Drago, making him float upwards into the air.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Drago called out, trying to float back down," Father, what's happening?!"

"I don't know," Shendu simply shrugs. Before Drago could rant on Shendu on how he was being a worthless dad on not helping his son, he feels a massive amount of pain wash over him.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Drago continues. This lasts for about 30 seconds. When it's over, Drago floats back down to his rock

"I feel tingly all over," Drago groans, sitting down on his rock.

"That will teach you to never disrespect you elders," Hsi Wu said, almost chuckling at Drago's misfortune.

"Ugh, I hate you all," Drago groans, touching his back gingerly.

"Young dragon, thou should not hate. Instead, thou should appreciate," a voice said, rather in a bragging tone. Suddenly, a dark, square screen appeared in front of everyone. In the picture appeared a dark figure with a hood, completely covering the person's face.

"You don't tell me what to do. By the way, there is nothing to appreciate if I'm going to be stuck here for the next millennium," Drago retorts, squinting his eyes and glaring at the figure.

"And who do you think you are?" Hsi Wu flew closer to the person.

"My name isn't important right now. Now you need to be concerned," the person said.

"Concerned about what? If you're talking about getting out of here, you obviously came for the wrong reason. All the portals are closed and no one in or outside the void can free us!" Tchang Zu threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"There is one way."

"What?!" All the demons screamed in disbelief.

"Do tell," Po Kong requested eagerly.

"Yes. I, like you, intend to free demons like us and cover the world in darkness, so I require your help," the figure explained.

"And what do we get in return?" Tso Lan raises an eyebrow curiously.

"You get revenge on the one person you want most: Jackie Chan."

"How do _you_ know Jackie Chan?" Shendu asked.

"Who does not? The one guy who stopped you from retrieving the 12 talismans, sent him back to stone, stopped your brother and sisters from being free of the void, stopped you from retrieving the talismans and reliving a _2__nd_ time, stopped you from changing time, stopped your son from reviving you a _3__rd_ time, stopping Drago from getting demon chi, then finally sending you and Drago back to the Netherworld Also, he stopped Tarakudo and his Oni generals, Doalon Wong and his soldiers (don't forget that The Enforcers have now turned to the good side), Valmont from his riches, thus making him a poor man, and countless others. Any other things I might want to add?" The screen went aglow with the hooded person's smug smile.

"No," Shendu turned away, completely embarrassed.

"Dai Gui likes this guy already. Anyone who humiliates Shendu is a friend of his," Dai Gui chuckled.

"But first, Drago must come through."

"But why him?" Po Kong complained," It has been forever since I have eaten!"

"Always thinking with your mouth, Sister Po," Xiao Fung grumbled.

"Because he is the smallest one. In fact, just to secure your freedom, Hsi Wu will come along.

"WHAT? Bat-man gets to come?!" Drago shrieked. The Hooded One ignored Drago's complains and explained further on.

"You must go to Section 13 to retrieve a medallion that looks like this."

A picture showed up on the screen, revealing a round medallion with a yellow/white jewel that looked like it was it was from Aztec times.

"Why do we need to look for random jewelry?" Hsi Wu put his hands in the air.

"You need to look for that random jewel because its power is based off of light, and not just any light, but dark chi light. Since good chi cannot release you, dark chi can work," the figure raised his voice.

"That's not just any necklace. I know who is belongs to," Drago said, not taking his eyes off it," Before I came here, this demon girl used to work for me. Anywhere we would go, she always wore it. It was like her battery for power."

"And what was this girl's name? Was she pretty? What did she look like?" Hsi Wu asked quickly and eagerly. He received a look from everyone that said "You're weird."

"Uh, I mean carry on, nephew," he said, making a fake cough.

"Her name was Delya," Drago said with causality.

"Enough! Are you going to get her necklace or not?!" Tchang Zu yelled impatiently.

"Yes, Brother," Hsi Wu said.

"And do not fail us," All the other demons replied.

"And whatever you do, do not activate it. If it activates, you could be instantly burned with lightning, fire, or anything else that can make light," The Hooded One warned.

"Alright, alright, jeez," Drago muttered.

"Then it's settled," The Hooded One said. He reached into the Demon void and grabbed Drago and Hsi Wu with one hand. Slowly, he pulls them back into what seemed to be a portal and into another building.

"This isn't Section 13," Drago said," But it'll have to do."

"Humph. Ever try handling with care?" Hsi Wu quietly complained, making sure his wings were not crushed.

Drago did not say anything, for he was already ahead of his game, sniffing out North, South, East, and West of the underground base.

"This may not be Section 13, but I can still sniff her out," Drago said, going into a dark hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hsi Wu said, flying over to his nephew's side.

In a dark cave…

"My master, we have completed step 1 to retrieve the main 9 demons."

_"Excellent, my love. You have done well,"_ the echoing voice said, obviously pleased.

"What is next for me? Do we begin or attack on the girl?" The Hooded One asked eagerly.

_"No. You need more back up. For the 2nd step, you must go to France. There is a league of villains frozen in statues and I need you to unfreeze them for our army. When you get there, I myself will lead to where they are hiding at."_

"Then will our army be complete?"

_"For now. Go, and do not fail me," _the dark voice said.

"Yes, my Lord," The Hooded One said, standing up for his bowed position.

In a substitute Section 13 base…

Drago and Hsi Wu had left their 4th hallway and into their 5th. It was obvious that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Are you sure your nose is working properly? Because we have been looking around this place for 30 minutes and found nothing!" Hsi Wu glared.

"She had my chi once, so I know what I'm doing!" Drago snapped. As he had finished his sentence, they had reached a door.

"Wait! Before, why did you say "Delya" used to work for you? What happened?" Hsi Wu raised his eyebrow at that.

"Nothing. It's just nothing," Drago shook off the bad memories.

"Fine then! I'll just ask Delya myself!" Hsi Wu grumbled. Drago ignored his uncle.

"This is it," he said, reaching for the doorknob, turned to the left, and pushed. As he took a step into the room, the smell of jasmine once again filled his nose.

"What is that pleasant smell?" Hsi Wu swooned.

"It's her. She always smells like jasmine," Drago said, pointing to a girl in bed, who wore a night mask, sleeping peacefully.

"She's very pretty. I can see why you have feeling for her, but she's a human!" Hsi Wu said, his voice half in horror, but half in lust.

"She just looks like that,but she has powers," Drago said as he moved closer to Delya's bed.

"There it is!" Drago hissed, pointing to the medallion, sitting next to Delya on her pillow. Without waiting for anything, the 2 demons quickly tip-toed up one both sides of the bed. Slowly and cautiously, Drago lifted it off the pillow, but not before Hsi Wu touched it also.

"Dude! Let go!" Drago whispered angrily, tugging on it.

"No way! I want to smell it!" Hsi Wu replied.

"You can smell it after I get it!" Drago whispered louder at his uncle. The 2 relatives tugged hard on the piece of jewelry, trying to pry it away from the other's hands. Suddenly, Drago's fingertips turn red, making them burn the Sky Demon.

"Agghh!" he reeled his hand back in shock, making him drop the necklace. It goes and falls on Delya's cheek. Groggily, she groans, takes the necklace off her cheek and turns over, facing Drago's direction.

"Drago, if you want to try and take me away again, it won't work," she said, her eyes still closed

"Don't worry. I won't," Drago nervously gulped, reaching to the right. His armband briefly touched Delya's nose, making her her eyes flutter open.

"Huh? What's going on?" Delya yawned. She turned over to her left, seeing Drago lying flat on her bed.

"Uh…hey?" Drago sheepishly waved. Immediately, Delya shot out of her bed and landed on the floor.

"Drago!" Delya gasped, back-crawling away from him. She keeps doing it until she feels something soft and warm behind her. When Delya looked up, she saw demon red eyes, an all-black body, and huge wings above her, then to Drago.

"Great job, nephew. You woke her up!" Hsi Wu growls.

"Whatever! I already have her medallion!" Drago shows it off.

"Hey! That's mine!" Delya said, struggling to stand up.

"Not anymore," Hsi Wu says in a grave tone, reaching for a sleepy Delya.

"Not again," Delya complained aloud as her eyes shut close.

**A/N: This chapter was very long, but I finished it all in a day. I may have made some mistakes here and there, but I'm proud of this chapter.**

*** = Demonic powers return to their owners. I used Google Translate, but I don't think it worked. :/**


	4. Chapter 4

In the Demon Netherworld…

"What is taking those 2 buffoons so long?!" Tchang Zu fumed, pacing about on his rock.

"Maybe they have been discovered or been captured," Bai Tsa worried.

"I wonder who this "Delya" Drago had mentioned. He did seem quite secretive about it," Shendu wondered aloud, changing the subject.

"Maybe she's a human," Po Kong pointed out.

"She probably works with Chan!" Dai Gui called out.

"When we are released, your son had better show us this girl so we may destroy her," Tso Lan pointed to his younger brother," Your son's feelings may stop us."

"Not if Hsi Wu gets to her first," Xiao Fung lightly chuckled.

In a substitute Section 13…

"I know I've seen this girl before. I know it!" Hsi Wu claimed, holding an unconscious Delya over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Drago said, turning to his uncle.

"I mean, back when I was in the void, we would talk about numerous things…mostly about your father betraying us and Chan," Hsi Wu growled. Drago shrugged.

"At least you're outta the void," Drago replied," So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. That hooded guy didn't tell us where to release the rest of our demon brethren," Hsi Wu frowned as they went into a hallway. Suddenly, Hsi Wu's shadow started changed.

"Your shadow…," Drago trailed off, pointing to it. The shadow kept swirling around in front of the 2 demons. It formed into a bigger shadow, and in its right hand held a tall scythe, taller than the possessor's head.

"Have you completed our mission?" the shadow asked wearily. It was clear that the person who was speaking was The Hooded One.

"Yeah. We got the medallion and the girl," His Wu held up his unconscious prize," She has nice jammies, though."

Delya wore a long-sleeve shirt and long-sleeve, fluffy pants that had black and purple (Delya's favorite colors) all over with plaid for the background of both clothings.

"So you think it would be wise as to bring Delya with us?" Drago pointed his thumb at the unconscious girl," And why does she only have half of her necklace? Did she hide the other half from us?"

"No. She is just the Yin half, so need not worry about the Yang. And now that I think about it, it would be good if the girl goes with you. If Chan and friends try to come to rescue her, you can use her against them," the shadow explained," By the way, I think your relatives would be rather surprised at your feat."

"Hunh?" Drago and Hsi Wu scratched their heads. The Hooded Shadow chuckled at that.

"Never mind. You shall find out soon enough," the shadow said, about to go away.

"Wait! Where do we go to free our relatives?" Drago raised his hand up.

"In order to do so, you must figure out where half of the main 8 were banished," the hooded shadow said, disappearing.

"What was he talking about?" Hsi Wu raised his eyebrow.

"This is why I hate riddles," Drago grumbled, walking on.

In Paris, France…

The Hooded One had arrived in an underground corridor, under the Eiffel Tower.

"So this is where the famous army of Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and allies," The Hooded One said, looking around the large place.

"_My child, are you there?"_ a soft, echoing voice said.

"Yes, master. I have arrived, thanks to your help," The Hooded One thanked gratefully.

"_After this, I have had a change of plans,"_ the voice said gravelly.

"Yes master?"

"_After you free the Titan's enemies, you must go to Section 13."_

"But why?" The Hooded One stuttered," That is where our new-found enemies are: especially Khamille."

"_I know, but we have more enemies to recruit. Do you know of the villain King Tarakudo, along with his Oni generals?"_ the voice said the name with tender.

"The Oni masks that control the numerous tribes of Shadowkhan?"

"_And the very skilled dark chi wizard Daolon Wong?"_

"Yes."

"_And the Ice Crew?"_

"Yes. Wait, who?"

"_A street-talking trio of former monks who are also Chan's enemies. They were formerly Drago's henchmen, but were arrested shortly after Drago and Shendu were banished to the Demon Netherworld. These adolescents are very skilled in the art of Kung Fu, perhaps even stronger than Jackie Chan himself,"_ The Hooded One's master factually added," _But first, you must free the Titan's enemies. They are very numerous."_

"But so are the Titan's allies."

"_We will defeat them all one-by-one."_

"And fail like the Brotherhood of Evil did?"

"_Do not worry. The Brotherhood of Evil had attacked the Titans at the same time, thus making the main Titans split up. Also, they had let some of the main Titans get away, thus, allowing them to come back. We will attack them one-by-one and bring them to us, so that will put more pressure on them."_

"And what about Tia? She has failed us? Shall we punish her?"

_"No. Actually, she has done well in distracting Chan and the girl to other things as we do our important matters."_

"Then after we defeat our enemies, will you give me my reward?"

"_Yes, my obedient child. Go now. I will speak with you later. Now go, my child, and be careful. This place is very large, so it will take awhile to the villains,"_ the voice said, disappearing into the cold draft that covered the place.

With Drago and Hsi Wu…

It was 7:00 a.m., and the duo of demons had just stepped out of the substitute Section 13 and onto the early morning streets of San Francisco.

"The Hooded One said to go to the one place where half of the demons were banished at," Drago said, looking to his uncle while holding Delya. It was his turn to hold the girl," Were you part of them?"

"No. I was the 3rd, after Po Kong and Xiao Fung," Hsi Wu struggled to remember," Then Brother Tchang came in after me. Maybe Australia. Tso Lan, Shendu, Dai Gui, and Bai Tsa were all banished at the same time though! After that, those 3 constantly ragged on Shendu and kept saying things like "If you we had gone after the girl when she was rewriting history". Of course we all would, but mostly those 3."

"Rewriting history? That sound like the Book of Ages," Drago thought aloud.

"Yes, that does sound like it, and the Book of Ages _is _in Australia. Maybe it's Australia!" Hsi Wu exclaims, knowing that he's right.

"Shh!" Drago scolds, holding his finger to his lips. Hsi Wu quiets his voice down, but not before Delya groggily opens her eyes.

"What's happening?" Delya groaned. Rubbing her head," And why am I still in my jammies?"

Delya got herself down from Drago clutches and set herself down on the concrete.

"Hey, you guys were in my bedroom and kidnapped me!" Delya said, getting up.

"And it will stay like that!" Hsi Wu said, growing his wings.

"You're Hsi Wu, the Sky demon!" Delya exclaimed, her eyes wide open.

"I see you've been doing your homework," Hsi Wu said aloud to himself," Drago! Get her!"

"Hey! I'm not your whipping boy!" Drago growled.

"Just go!"

Delya was about to take off down the street, but Drago's tail and arm caught onto her arm.

"Uh, you got me," Delya nervously chuckled. Hsi Wu fiercely grabbed Delya by the collar of her pajamas and lifted her up in the air.

"If you ever run away from us like that again and I will make you _wish_ you had wings!" the Sky demon threatened.

"And what exactly _do_ you want with me?" Delya glared. In response, Hsi Wu held up Delya's red-and-black half-medallion.

"Hey! That's mine!" Delya said, struggling to reach for it, but Hsi Wu kept it out of her reach.

"You will cooperate with us," Drago said, glaring at his former associate.

"And if I say no?"

Drago and Hsi Wu both gave Delya a death glare that said "You better." Knowing that she had lost, Delya put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay! I'll go wherever you want," Delya flinched," But please don't hurt me along the way."

"We won't if you cooperate," Hsi Wu smiled, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up.

_Jackie better come here quick. I don't feel right whenever this demon touches me_, Delya thought as Hsi Wu carried her in the air, with Drago behind him.

In the morning, in sub. Section 13…

It was 11:45 a.m., and every member of The Chan Clan had woken up and eaten breakfast. C.B., Khamille, and Jackie were still trying to figure out what had happened 2 days previously with the rat creatures while Uncle, Jade, and Tohru had finished explaining magic to the Teen Titans in the kitchen.

"So you guys have had quite a history on magic," Robin said, impressively raising an eyebrow.

"Since when did demons and talismans exist?" Beast Boy came in the conversation. Raven glared at him for that.

"I'm part demon, remember?" she added, making Beast Boy feel ashamed.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Aunti marched in the kitchen, looking very worried as she immediately started pacing about.

"Aunti, what are you pacing about?" Uncle asked, getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, you missin' somethin'?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Yes! Delya has gone missing during the night!" Aunti screamed, throwing her hands into the air in worry, still pacing about.

"What?!"

"Who's Delya?" Cyborg said the name cautiously.

"Her niece," Jade causally answered, pointing to Aunti.

"She's a full demon, but is on our side. We believe that she has been kidnapped by her former Drago, but he, along with Shendu, has been banished to the Netherworld," Tohru explained, caring for his Sensei.

"Since when are the demons good?" Starfire asked, raising a finger.

"Again with the demon talk," Raven complained.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Starfire sheepishly apologizes.

"You heard me! Delya has gone missing! Again!" Aunti said, plopping herself down in Uncle's seat," I am a very bad guardian."

"Who could've done it?" Beast Boy said. Uncle and Jade shrugged.

"This time I am ready to fight back!" Aunti said bravely standing up, but Tohru and Uncle pushed her back down to the seat.

"But we do not know who had kidnapped her that time. Drago and all the demons are in the Demon Netherworld, and I doubt that anyone else knows about her," Tohru explained. 2 tears fell from Aunti's right eye.

"I just wish I knew where she was," Aunti sobbed.

In Australia…

"Are we there yet?"

"I swear, ask that question one more time and I will drop you right here right now!" Hsi Wu yells. He had been flying for 2 hours across Australia and still no sign of the cave that held Book of Ages.

"How can you stand this girl? She is downright annoying!" Hsi Wu complained.

"She is just trying to distract you," Drago said, beside his uncle," Usually when I'm with her, she obeys. Maybe not exactly the way I want, but she obeys."

"Humph! Am not!" Delya crosses her arms in front of her chest," So, does that mean we're in Australia?"

Answering her question, Hsi Wu lets go of his hostage, letting her drop to the ground.

"Hey!" Delya called out, only to be lifted up by the arm by Drago.

"We are here," Drago said, pointing to a rather small cave.

"You know, every time you guys grab me, I gain a little bruise, mind you," Delya said, but Drago didn't answer her, for he had started walking silently to the cave.

"What does this cave contain exactly?" Delya asked, but Hsi Wu had already pushed her forward.

"That is not your business," he muttered.

"If it's not my business, then why did you bring me here in my PJ's?" Delya asked, moving forward, stepping inside.

"Hey, Dimples! Show some light around here, would ya?!" Drago calls out. It is clear that he is farther down the cave than her.

"Okay. And don't call me Dimples!" Delya retorted, snapping her fingers. At her index finger, a flicker of light danced around.

"Can you show some more light, Dimples?" Hsi Wu grinned. Delya growled.

"Don't have enough power, Bat-man!" Delya muttered. Delya kept walking for about 15 minutes when she felt a scaly hand put out the light in her finger.

"Hey!"

"Stop! We can handle the rest," Drago replied calmly, as Hsi Wu walked forward beside his nephew. At the same time, Drago and Hsi Wu both put their hands together in a praying position and bowed their heads.

"快快起來*," they both chanted. Suddenly, a swirling, white, oval portal opened, much to Delya's dismay.

"That's Mandarin, right?" Delya said, rising up a finger.

"Yep," Drago said, leading her inside. Delya gasped at the sight she saw.

"The Book of Ages! Isn't that, like, where all the history is magically recorded?" Delya said, taking a step forward.

"That is not important," Drago said, taking Delya's half-medallion out of his pocket.

"And what exactly is that supposed to do?" Delya said, her voice weakened.

"You will find out, mortal," Hsi Wu said, turning away to watch Drago hold up the medallion. Delya reeled back at that and out her hands on her hips

"恶魔你可能被释放从您目前的位置再次住在精神的世界**," Drago quietly chanted as he held up the medallion in the air. The medallion floated into the air by itself and turned into a portal.

_Maybe if those 2 are busy, I can get busy trying to signal C.B. and Jackie_! Delya thought as she created a small ball of light with her fingertips.

"Inaweza mapumziko ya uwezo wangu iliyobaki itamwagwa kwa wale ambao huduma kwa ajili yangu katika San Francisco***," Delya whispered as the ball floated up in the air and sped out of the portal and into the sky as fast as lightning.

"Ah, it's good to be back! What took you 2?!" The thunder demon declared, bending down to Drago and Hsi Wu's level.

"Just some interference from this mortal," Hsi Wu pushing Delya forward. Tchang Zu's eyes widened at his sight.

"This mortal?" Tchang Zu repeated. Hsi Wu and Drago slowly nodded their head.

"Yep."

Tchang Zu turned to Delya and started to eye her seriously. As he did so, the other 6 demons arrived.

"Finally!"

"We are free!"

"We can exact our revenge on Chan and his family!"

But Tchang Zu ignored their celebrations and he still carefully studied Delya.

"Ya know, it's wrong to study people in their PJ's," Delya said, her eyes and hair turning bright pink from embarrassment.

"Brother Wu, nephew, what have you done?" Tchang Zu picked up his brother and nephew.

"What?"

"What did I do?" Drago asked unsure," I told Uncle Wu not to bring her, but he insisted."

"I am surprised at your feat, small one, but never fooled. You have brought the famous demon Satanius' niece to us.

"And that's...bad, right?" Drago suggested.

"No. For once, you have done well (despite being the son of Shendu). Now we can use the girl to our advantage, for she is very well gifted in power," Tchang Zu replied, turning to the rest of his brethren to tell of what the 2 demons had done.

"Ok, now I wish I hadn't given my power away," Delya groaned," This is what Jackie would call a "mega bad day"."

**A/N: Another super-long chapter, but totally worth it.**

*** = This is the same spell Shendu used to open the portal to the Book of Ages. **

**** = Means "Demons, may you be released from your current location to live on Earth again.****"**

***** = Means "May the rest of my remaining power be shed to those who care for me in San Francisco." Kind of like a locator spell.**


	5. Chapter 5

In sub. Section 13…

Jade, Tohru, Uncle, and the Teen Titans are in C.B.'s office, telling C.B., Khamille, and Jackie what had happened to Delya.

"When did you discover that Delya was missing?" C.B. calmly asked.

"Hmm, somewhere around 11:45," Aunti whimpered, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"So what do you think we should do? We don't know the perpetrator," Jackie shrugged.

"Maybe a locator spell will help," Jade suggested, pointing a finger up.

"Locator spell will take too long! Besides, Delya may be hurt badly or even eliminated by now," Uncle said, putting his head down sadly to the floor.

"Maybe…," Beast Boy began, but Cyborg and Raven covered his mouth to prevent him from saying any stupid ideas.

"Isn't there some magic that you can use, Raven?" Robin said, but she solemnly shook her head.

"No. I'd have to know what she looks like to do that," Raven replied. Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard a floor below.

"What was that?!" C.B. exclaimed, shooting up from his chair.

"Let's see which wise guy wants a piece of us," Jade said, rolling up her sleeves, but Khamille pulls her back.

"Wait…I think it's coming up here," Khamille said, backing up from the door.

Like Khamille predicted, what looked like a flickering ball burst through the floor and floated around the room and hit the walls rapidly.

"What's goin' on?!" Cyborg yelled, ducking his head.

As if Cyborg were talking to it, the ball of light stopped flying around and stopped, placing itself right in front of Aunti.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"It's Delya's signal," Aunti said with hope.

"She has a signal?" Jackie said, stepping out from behind Tohru.

"Whenever Delya's power is extinguished and she's not with me, she would send out a signal. Things like this are very rare because she has never taken off her necklace, even in shower," Aunti replied in a grim tone of voice. She reaches out to touch the light, but C.B. pulls back her hand.

"Hold it! What if it's something else? Something evil?" C.B. claimed. Now Uncle pulled C.B.'s hand back.

"She would know of it was evil!" Uncle cried out. Without listening to anyone else's pleas, Aunti reached out and touched the light. It unravels and makes a map of Australia.

"Australia?" Tohru raised an eyebrow.

A 5-point star signal placed itself somewhere on a map and began blinking slowly.

"Delya is there," Aunti pointed to the map," But why?"

"I think I know why," Jade said, coming forward," Isn't that where the Book of Ages is?"

"Yes. In fact, it is," Jackie said in realization," Delya wants to rewrite history?"

Suddenly, 9 other signals appeared on the map, each having their own to represent itself.

"The map shows lots of rods and stuff," Jade scratched the top of her head.

"The signals of the demons!" Aunti called out.

"That's bad, right?" Robin asked. Aunti nodded.

"There is only one explanation for this: someone released the demons from the Demon Netherworld. But who and why?" Aunti asked herself, putting a hand to her chi thoughtfully.

"Why would Delya release the demons?" Beast Boy concluded.

"I do not believe that until I see what happened either from Delya or with my own eyes!" Aunti said, whacking to green teen on the head with her wooden cane.

"Captain Black! Can you-?" Jackie began to say, but C.B. put his hand up in front of his friend's face and smiled.

"Way ahead of you, Jackie," C.B. said, picking up the phone," And I will watch Jade for you."

"Aww!" Jade groaned.

"We'll be ready in the T-Ship!" Robin ran out the room, followed by the rest of the Titans.

_I hope Delya didn't release the demons,_ Aunti thought, following after Jackie.

In France…

"I have arrived."

The Hooded One had finally arrived in a room that was very messy and had marking all over.

"This is the place the Titans had defeated their enemies," he said, getting up to a higher platform to touch The Brain," They have been stuck like this for a week*."

The Hooded One (T.H.O) walked up to a semi-frozen control panel, where some buttons had been mashed, messed up, or just completely gone.

_"You have found them. Excellent,"_ a voice said softly.

"Yes. But Master, what would happen when I revive the villains, they turn and try to destroy me?" T.H.O worried.

_"Leave it all to me…,"_ the voice trailed off into an incoming draft.

T.H.O proceeded to press a button on the control panel, but nothing happened.

"How do I free them?" T.H.O thought to himself as he pressed another button hopelessly. Nothing happened.

_"Allow me."_

By itself, a button to T.H.O's right went down and came up as if someone had pressed it. All at the same time, smoke coated the statues, then quickly disappeared, letting the figures come to life.

"Ve are alive!" Monsieur Mallah cried out happily, going to his master, The Brain.

"I vonder how long it had been since our battle vith the Titans," Madame Rouge said, stretching out her limbs and back.

"Who freed us?" Mammoth asked aloud, looking at the control panel, as did everyone else.

"I have freed you," the voice whispered.

"And who exactly are you, sir?!" Private H.I.V.E. called out, putting a hand to his forehead in salute.

"My name is not important now," T.H.O said, turning to leave, but Madame Rouge stretched her arm out and grabbed his throat, preventing him from leaving.

"I don't tink so. You vill tell us who vou are or else!" she threatened.

"Oh, Master! Show these villains who are in charge!" T.H.O called out in a playful manner to what seemed to be the air.

"Who are you talking to, booger-eater? Yourself?" Gizmo said, making fun of T.H.O. Everyone else laughed in response.

"No one you would know," T.H.O. muttered and chuckled. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by, which was followed by a mist of fog.

"你會忘記所發生的一切，並服從我和我的學生," a far-off spirit chanted. With that, the fog disappeared, and Madame Rouge slowly let go of T.H.O. and looked around her surroundings.

"Vhat…vhat happened?" Madame Rouge groggily asked, rubbing the top of her head in agony.

"You were stuck is a frozen-like position for a while now and I think it's time to exact our revenge on our enemies! Mostly the Titans and this girl," T.H.O. said, holding out his hand. It again showed a picture of Khamille, only she was sitting in an airplane, next to Aunti and Chan.

"So what is our first mission?" The Brain asked with his messed-up computer English.

"We will not strike yet. We will strike when they are not aware of our existence. This will be our hideout, so you all will stay here," T.H.O. ordered.

"And where will you go, sir?" Private H.I.V.E. asked, but in a softer tone.

"Do not worry. I will be back soon," T.H.O. said, opening a portal with his scythe.

_"You have done well,"_ the voice came back dreadrily.

"I am heading to Section 13 to recruit the others my Lord," T.H.O. said, bowing on one knee.

_"Excellent. Right now, Chan and his cohorts and heading to Australia to deal with the demons and to rescue the old lady's niece."_

"Good. Thank you master."

_"You are welcome, my grateful servant."_

In Australia…

"You might as well give up because Chan is on his way here right now!" Delya glared at the demons bravely. She was hoping to stall them off for her aunt to come.

"Oh, really? They don't know what we are planning. They do not even know we are free," Dai Gui pointed out.

"Well, I will make sure they do," Delya threatened.

"You will not. Keep it up and we will make you suffer," Shendu hissed.

"Make me, deadbeat dragon. I bet Chan and his friends are coming to rescue me. Don't make me use the remaining magic I have in me," Delya growled.

"You will not! You may be Satanius' niece, but that doesn't mean I don't have to destroy you!" Tchang Zu yelled, throwing down a lightning bolt at Delya. Instead of electrifying her, the light sparkled and danced all around her, making her brighter than before.

"Wait…she's not…," Tchang Zu said, glaring at Delya.

"Don't you get it?! She's the Light Demon, so she can give or take any kind of created light!" Tso Lan pointed angrily at Tchang Zu's chest..

"Yep! Enough energy to escape! Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao!" Delya chanted. The lightning Tchang Zu had hit her with turned lime green in a matter of seconds.

"Have this!" Delya shouted, throwing the lime green ball at Po Kong, making her fall on Bai Tsa, Tso Lan and Hsi Wu.

"I'll take this being my leave," Delya muttered, running away from the family of demons. She jumped back inside the white portal and into the rocky cave. Tired, Delya got back u and moved slowly, going from one rock to another, trying to escape the cave.

"I wish Chan was here so I wouldn't have to fight anyone by myself," Delya said in and out of deep breaths.

"Delya? Is that you?" said a humble, quiet voice in front of her.

"Delya, are you there?" another voice said, but sounded much older.

"Jackie and Aunti?!"

**A/N: This chapter took about an hour to make. Forgive me if I got lazy on some parts.**

*** = Both series both 5 seasons, so I just based them both off the same way.**

**** = Means "You will forget everything that happened, and you will obey me and my student."**


	6. Chapter 6

In the Book of Ages portal…

"That girl!" Tchang Zu muttered," Her cleverness is too large to match ours!"

"Do not blame her! Your foolish temper let her escape!" Bai Tsa pointed at her older brother.

"Who let who get away?" a whispering voice said in front of them all. It was The Hooded One.

"Uncle Tchang let Delya get away," Drago said, pointing to his uncle. Tchang Zu growled at the comment.

"And where were you when we needed you?!" he yelled at T.H.O.

"Getting reinforcement. I need more though, and for that, I must go to Section 13, so I need you to stall them off until I say so," T.H.O. orders, disappearing into a small cloud of smoke.

"Delya, are you in there?" Jackie called out in the darkness. He is greeted by a hand touching resting on his shoulder.

"The demons…released from the…Demon Netherworld," Delya struggled to say breathlessly.

"What?! What happened?!" Aunti said, rushing to her niece's side, behind her standing the Teen Titans, Khamille, Uncle, and Tohru.

"Talk later!" Delya said, pointing to the Shendu, who had stepped out of the portal.

"Chan!" He shouted, pointing to him," How'd he get here?!"

"No matter. We shall destroy him!" Tchang Zu said, stepping out the portal.

"Maybe we should head back to Section 13," Delya whispered, backing out of the cave, along with everyone else.

"No! They will destroy it! We must banish them here and now!" Uncle said, taking out his blowfish," Khamille, quick! Make a sword, water gourd, flute, drum, lotus pod, a flower, a fan, castanets, and small, shriveled squid arm!"

Hearing the items Uncle ordered, all the demons laughed, almost doubling over their waists.

"You think those things will stop us now? We are free and those things won't banish us any longer!" Drago laughed. Everyone gasped.

"So these items are now useless?" Khamille said, holding up a pair of castanets and a water gourd. In answer, Drago threw a fireball at the musical item, turning it into jet-black ink.

"Bad day," Jackie groaned.

At Section 13…

It was 3:00 p.m., and the Jackie and the Teen Titans haven't come back yet. Jade was sitting in C.B.'s office, sitting in a chair, doing nothing.

"This is sooo boring! Why couldn't you let me go with Uncle Jackie?!" Jade whined, spinning around in a chair.

"Because whatever is going on over there is very dangerous. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, do we?" C.B. politely asked.

"I almost never get hurt. Even if I do, pain usually lasts a day," Jade shrugged, getting up off her chair," Besides, if the demons really are free, I would like to kick some of their-!"

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the whole underground base heavily, making Jade lose her balance and make her hit the floor.

"What was that?!" C.B. shouted, getting up from his workplace. He opened the door to see the whole base covered in darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?" Jade thought aloud, taking a step forward, but C.B. quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You have to stay with me, young lady. Who knows what danger could be going on down there?" C.B. points out. Jade nods her head (even though C.B. couldn't see it).

"Is anyone there?" C.B. yelled out in the darkness, but no one could hear him, for all the other agents were screaming too. As if someone wanted to answer the question, another massive blast shook the building, making C.B. lose his balance.

"It's coming from the jail cells!" Jade said, pointing left.

"But how do you know where "left" is?" C.B. said," I heard it from the right!"

"Captain Black, trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Jade said, pulling C.B. left. They kept walking and headed into an open doorway.

"This is the jail area. That I know," C.B. said. Now it was his turn as he led Jade into a room.

"Yo, where you takin' us?" a street-like voice said, not too far away," And why is Section 13 so dark? We can't see our hand in front of our faces, yo?!"

"Yes, and don't think I will work for you because I am not that gullible!" an aged, cracked voice yelled.

"1st question: I made it dark like this so Captain Black and Chan's niece and the agents of Section 13 will not see us. 2nd question: Don't think of this as a "henchmen" thing. Think of it more like a partnership. A partnership that shall rule the world in dark chi and evil!" the same eerie voice explained," This way, please."

"Follow them!" Jade called out, alerting everyone's attention.

"Yo, it's the girl! We gotta get outta here, yo!" Ice called out in a rushing manner.

"Do not worry. They cannot see us," the voice said, closing a door.

"Which jail door was that?" C.B. said as Jade moved forward the door area. She felt something with bars, stopping them from leaving.

"We're locked in," Jade said, trying to open the door, which was followed by another blast.

With T.H.O…

T.H.O. blasted through a vault door for the 3rd and 4th cell with little strength.

"You freed me! And please don't destroy me!" Tia shouted, cowering. T.H.O. reached out and patted Tia softly on the head.

"Somehow (even though you failed) The Lord of the Locust says that you have done well in distracting the Chan's. Come," T.H.O. orders.

"Who are these people?" Tia asked, pointing to the Ice Crew and Daolon Wong.

"You had better respect me child. I am the dark chi wizard Daolon Wong and I could destroy you easily!" he threatened, holding up his staff, which was glowing bright red.

"And we The Ice Crew. Keep talking like that, and we'll beat your butt into next Saturday!" Ice said, crossing her arms in front of his chest.

"First of all, I'm not a child! I'm 100 years old, but look young. And secondly, I know more spells and Kung Fu art than you got bones in your body, so you guys better respect me, or the next thing you know, you'll be a mangy rat crawlin' through the sewers! In fact, I bet I can defeat you in less than 5 moves!" Tia threatened back.

"I wanna see you try!" Cobra laughed.

_You asked for it,_ Tia thought before sending a foot strike to Cobra's head. Ice tried to intercept her, but Tia twisted his arm backwards and flipped him into an incoming DJ Fist. With her last move, Tia round-housed the staff out of Daolon Wing's hand and next to T.H.O. The 4 villains looked at her dumb-founded.

"Never judge a book by its cover, or in your case, a dwarf witch," Tia said, running after T.H.O.

"Next time we get a chance, we are gonna roast that shrimp on fire. Just not now," Ice said rubbing his arm socket.

"What is yo name exactly?" MC Cobra asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he followed his friends.

"Tia," she simply replied.

"Not you! The hooded guy!" Ice shouted, pointing to T.H.O.

"If you all are done fighting like girls, I'd like to tell you that my name is not important right now. Now, we must get one more person for our mission," T.H.O. blandly replied.

"And who's that?" Daolon Wong asked.

"The Shadowkhan King Tarakudo," T.H.O picked up a red mask and put it his hood.

"And why him?" Ice asked.

"You all ask so many questions!" T.H.O. called out as he raised his scythe to rip a hole into a wall. Tia did a raspberry at them, showing off. They all growled in response.

"I am taking you to France, for that is where my hideout is. But you must be careful: other villains are there, so do not aggravate them or start a fight, for you will be sent back to jail. Is that clear?" T.H.O. warned as he went inside the portal. The 5 bad guys shrugged and followed T.H.O. When they stepped out, their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open.

"Whoa! Yo, we under the Eiffel Tower!" MC Cobra called out, pointing above," And we finally have light to see."

"This is super cool!" Tia said, looking around. Many people in different costumes walked around the place, talking with one another," This is like, villain central!"

"A'ight! This will work! So what do we do? Which bad guys should we bust up first?" Ice asked, hyped up," This hideout is obviously better than a car junkyard!"

"Not yet! When the time comes, we will attack your enemies and defeat them. I am sure of it," T.H.O. encouraged, before disappearing into a shadow.

"That guy is weird," Ice pointed. DJ solemnly nodded his head at that.

In Australia…

The Chan Clan and the Teen Titans had stepped out on a bare, desert-like field to fight each other. Uncle, Tohru, Delya, and Khamille were all sitting on the sidelines, trying to find a way to defeat the demons.

"If the usual spells won't work, then what will?" Uncle said, pacing about.

"Maybe we should take new objects to use," Delya suggested, but Tohru shook his head.

"No. Only the original will work," Tohru said," Maybe they changed the Book of Ages, thus it seem like they were never banished."

"They didn't. They were only focused on me," Delya said.

"What were they interested in?" Khamille asked politely.

"How did they escape?" Uncle said, sitting down.

"Drago and Hsi Wu went into my room and took this," Delya said, showing off her medallion," Then Hsi Wu and Drago took me here. My medallion, it created a portal to get them here."

"So we can reverse it?" Aunti said with hope.

"I don't know," Delya shrugged. Suddenly, a large shadow covered her shadow.

"So this is where the magicians hang out at," a frog-like voice said behind her. It was Xiao Fung.

"No! It's the timeout section for you!" Aunti yelled at him, nodding to her aunt. Immediately, she took out her blowfish and made a huge blast to Xiao Fung's chest.

"Gotcha," Aunti said, blowing off steam from her blowfish.

In the battlefield…

Raven was busy flying away from Tso Lan, who was blasting anti-gravity hits at her.

"Behold my mastery of gravity!" he bragged.

"And behold the darkness inside me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. 2 jet-black hands shot out from a black portal and headed toward the Moon Demon. 1 hand grabbed his hair and pulled him back inside the portal and straight to Raven's fist.

"Talk about a cocky demon," Raven muttered as Hsi Wu came up and grabbed her from behind, squeezing her.

"Aren't you a cutie?" he whispered in his ear.

"Let GO OF ME!" Raven shouted, flipping herself upside down and bashing her head on a rock.

"Hey! No fair!" Hsi Wu groaned, holding his head before passing out on the dirt. Starfire flew beside him, blasting her green bolts at Shendu and Bai Tsa.

"I may not have dragon combustion, but I have heat-beam eyes!" Shendu hissed, making 2 blasts for Starfire as Bai Tsa threw 2 balls of water at the super-heroine. Starfire missed the 1st water ball, dodged the 2nd water ball and the 1st fire blast, but was hit by the 2nd eye blast in her stomach.

"Ah!" Starfire calls, going down and crashing into Robin, who is busy fighting Tchang Zu with Robin.

"Star! You OK?" Robin asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"Yes. May we combine our villains?" Starfire politely asked as Jackie backed into the couple.

"Done!" Jackie called, jumping on Tchang Zu's armor to kick him in the face. Tchang Zu fell steadily falls on Po Kong, who is trying to fight Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Booyah! We're winning!" Cyborg calls out happily while blasting Drago squarely in the chest, knocking him back.

As Tchang Zu was supposedly down for the count, T.H.O. appeared behind him.

"It seems that you and your family are losing, Thunder Demon," T.H.O. taunted, then softly laughed. He scoffed at that.

"We are not losing. Just simply making the Chans think that they have defeated us," Tchang Zu said, making up things.

"Oh. I believe you," T.H.O. chuckled, making a hole with his scythe," Anyway, if you are done playing with your enemies, you will come with me. Bring your family."

"Retreat!" he cried out, running into a black portal that looked like a big rip. All the knocked out demons and ones fallen on the dirt quickly got up to follow Tchang Zu.

"That's right! Run away, demon dudes and dudettes!" Beast Boy yelled, running after them, but the portal already closed, leaving them alone on the plain," The bad guys running away are good, right?"

"They will be back," Jackie said, glaring at where the portal appeared. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes...What?!..Yes, we will be right there," Jackie finished, putting the phone into his back pocket.

"Who was it?" Tohru said, standing up.

"It was Captain Black and Jade. It seems that we have a prison break. Big time," Jackie described, getting back onto their airplane, as the Teen Titans did to theirs.

Later, Uncle's shop…

"The Ice Crew, Tia, Daolon Wong, and Tarakudo's mask are all missing?!" Jackie yelled. C.B. solemnly nodded his head.

"It all happened so fast. The net thing we knew, the power went out and we were trapped in a jail cell," Jade described.

"OK, so we know it's not Shendu, the other demons, Daolon Wong, Tarakudo or any Oni, or Drago," Delya said, spinning around in her seat.

"This means that a new, greater evil had come into this world," Aunti said.

"Yes! We already know that!" Jackie called, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated at the problem. He received a whack on the head for yelling by Uncle.

"Let her finish!" Uncle yelled in his nephew's ear," Continue."

"As I was saying, someone smarter and evil has come into this world. Smart enough to distract us from one incident to another. This person sent Tia and the rat creatures to West Africa to distract us from seeing Delya being kidnapped once again by Drago and Hsi Wu. Then, once the other demons were released, we would go and try to stop them, only to be distracted from seeing the other villains at Section 13 get released. I am also aware that our new foe knows just about everything about us all, so from now on, we must be very cautious about what we do, because he or she or "it" is watching our every move," Aunti said, eyeing everyone from the Teen Titans to The Chan Clan and C.B.," This person might be even stronger than the other villains we have faced before. _Mentally_."

"But we don't know the person's name or anything about them," Beast Boy said, putting his head down C.B.'s desk.

"All we know is Tia is working for someone that wears a hood over their head," Raven added.

"Well, when Captain Black and I were stuck in the slammer, I heard someone say something about "The Lord of the Locusts"," Jade said, making quotation marks with her fingers.

Aunti's and Delya's eyes went wide when they heard the name.

"Did you say "The Lord of the Locust"?" Aunti said the name quietly.

"Yeah. What's wrong with the name?" Jade carefully nodded, whimpering a little.

"This is not good," Delya muttered, sitting down on a chair.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, raising an eyebrow at Aunti's reaction.

"What's a Lord of the Locust?" Starfire scratched the top of her head.

"The Lord of the Locust is not a what. It's a _who_," Aunti emphasized, going to the library to get one of Uncle's books.

**A/N: This chapter was quite exciting, wasn't it?**

**Please bring in more reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Long ago, when the world was very, very new, the first new dragon was a queen named Mim," Aunti started, adjusting her glasses.

"As in demon dragons?" Starfire added.

"No! I meant dragons, as in spiritual dragons. There are 2 types in this world, the good, spiritual ones, and the demon ones. Back to story. Queen Mim maintained by watching its flow and keeping it balanced. In order to do so, she put her tail in her mouth and kept it there, so her whole body would circulate, just like life does. The dreaming was a delicacy and balance was most important. Mim watched both Earth and the spiritual world with care, and all the creatures living in it lived with peace and harmony. One day, a spirit, and evil spirit called the Lord of the Locust became unhappy."

"The Locust that one of the bad guys were mentioning in Section 13's jail!" Jade pointed out.

"The Locust was a nightmare, being without shape or form that could exist only in the dreaming world."

"Isn't that similar to astral projection?" Tohru asked softly. Aunti nodded.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Legend has it that Satanius, my demon uncle, himself destroyed him using a dark chi spell, combined with a good chi spell and referred him back to spirit form," Delya shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"He was once a living person, you know. The Locust became tired of being a spirit. He wanted to move in our world too, so in order to do so, he had to take form of a mortal's being flesh!" Aunti hissed, making everyone lean back in fear a little.

"Human being?" C.B. whispered. He was hit by Uncle.

"Isn't that what she said?!" Uncle yelled.

"The Locust ended up choosing Mim, the queen of dreaming dragons, because she was the most powerful being in the world at the time.

"Does that mean dragons aren't immortal?" Khamille concluded. She sat on the floor in front of Aunti, eagerly listening to the tale.

"Dragons can live for a very long time, but not be immortal. Everything in our world is mortal," Aunti said, continuing to read," The Locust entered her mind, making the queen of dragons go insane. The balance between good and evil were lost, and the world was plunged into darkness!"

"Whoa! That's like what Shendu did to me when I used the Sheep talisman!" Jade exclaimed, enjoying the story.

"Her servants, other dreaming dragons living, had to move against her. There was a terrible fight between them! Some of the spiritual dragons ended up losing their lives to protect the world, but there was only one way to stop her."

"How?" Cyborg whispered, afraid of what would happen next.

"They had breathed their fire upon their queen, which would turn her and the Locust to stone forever."

"The Dude of the Locust was also trapped?" Beast Boy (B.B.) added.

"Yes, alive. Today, he can still faintly communicate with beings who have unusually strong dreams, but he is still encased in stone carcass with Mim," Aunti ended, closing the book.

"And this comes from your country?" C.B. looked at Aunti seriously.

"No. This same story has been told all over the world. Many claim that The Locust originates from Egypt because the 8th plague deals with locusts. They also believe and in encased in one of their ancient pyramids," Aunti replied, getting up to put the book back in the library.

"And where is the stone?" Jade wondered aloud.

"That is where the tricky part is. The dragons knew that people would try and search for it, so they made up this riddle: the mountain is on Earth, but you cannot see, but it is not in the spiritual world. To open the Valley, a spell is the key," Aunti smiled.

"That will take forever to find! It's not on Earth, but you can't see, but it's not in the spiritual world?! Which is it?!" Cyborg panicked, holding his head," This is why I hate riddles."

"Maybe the Valley is the answer to the riddle," Raven said, also going into Uncle's library.

"Maybe the answer is in one of Uncle's books," Tohru said, getting up, but Uncle pushed him back down.

"I doubt the answer would be in my books," Uncle concluded.

"Actually, I can help you," Aunti said. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Aunti then turned to C.B.

"I can't tell you where, but I can show you," Aunti said in a serious tone.

"And what about the bad guys?" B.B. asked.

"They do not know where the Valley is. I can take you there, but you cannot tell anyone about this secret," Aunti warned. Khamille put out her hand and a piece of paper.

"Why do I want a piece of paper and your hand?" Aunti raised an eyebrow.

"Use my hand on this paper to draw out your destination. When it is finished, it will create a portal to The Valley. It's faster than using a plane," Khamille said.

Without waiting, Aunti took Khamille's hand and instantly touched the paper. It created a tan-brown spot.

"Dude, you can create portals with art?" B.B. said, impresses at Khamille's power. She happily nodded.

In a matter of seconds, Aunti was finished.

"This is The Valley? Looks more like a desert," Jade said, disappointed at the sight.

"Step inside, and I will show you the wonders," Aunti said, diving in the portrait.

"Why not?" Uncle shrugged, following in after Khamille.

In France…

"Master, they have discovered the location of The Valley," T.H.O. bowed his head

_"That is good,"_ a faint voice said," _In fact, that is excellent."_

"Whatever do you mean? We should destroy them when we have a chance!" T.H.O. yells, holding up his scythe in a threatening manner.

"_No. It is good, for they will not know where The Valley is."_

"You may think that, but they have 2 people who know the location: the old lady and Satanius' niece. Not to mention that they also have the girl Khamille with them. If they reunite the 2 sides of The Valley together, there will be no way for you to live again.

"_Well, I suppose you are right. I can destroy Satanius' niece and the old chi wizard before they get away. Or you can do that for m because I am too weak to do anything except intercepting dreams,"_ the voice whispered, full of hope and despair at the same time.

"Yes. Who shall I send? The H.I.V.E. 5?"

"_No. I was thinking someone more like...like Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah."_

"Alright."

As if they were called, Madame Rouge came immediately into the room, filling up with light.

"You requested us, leader?" Madame Rogue said, pointing to them.

"I want you to stop the Chans from getting to The Valley!" T.H.O. ordered softly.

"What is wrong with zem getting to a valley? Zere are plenty more out zere," Mallah* shrugged.

"Not just any valley! _The_ Valley. An ancient kingdom that contains many secrets, especially to a girl named Khamille. She has almost those same powers as you," T.H.O. pointed to Madame Rouge. She scowled," and I know you are a master spy, or you have brought Wildebeest, Hotspot, and Robin, so I trust you can do this."

"I vant to see dis girl myself," Rouge said, cracking her knuckles and smirking.

"After the girl and I have a little "talk", you may destroy her," T.H.O. said," Now go."

In The Valley…

Cyborg and B.B. was the last people to step inside The Valley picture.

"That was so cool!" B.B. yelled, jumping up and down like a little boy.

"But can we get back to the antique shop?" Jackie asked. Khamille nodded.

"Sorry. One way trip. Once a person goes across, the picture sets itself on fire and turns to ashes. Kinda like magic," Khamille shrugs and smiles, following after Aunti, who led the way.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Tohru walked up closer to his Sensei. To answer his question, an abundant forest appeared in front of him.

"Does this answer your question?" Aunti said, pointing to it with her cane.

"It's so pretty…and colorful," Khamille smiled.

"Come, everyone! We are close!" Aunti shouted to everyone behind her.

"So this is the Valley? The 2 split-up kingdoms?" Jade tugged on Aunti's shirt.

"Not split up kingdoms exactly. More like…a country," Aunti said, looking up to the sky to find the right definition of North.

"But it is too bad you won't get to see it," a baritone, French-like voice said.

"Who was that?" Khamille said, her unforgettable smile wiped of her face.

"Your vorst nightmare," said another voice, coming closer to the large group.

"That voice only belongs to one person," Robin said, taking out his staff," Madame Rouge."

"So dis is Jackie Chan, the famous amateur archaeologist I have heard so much about," Madame Rouge smirked.

"How is it possible?! You were frozen and stuck all the way in France! How'd you-!" B.B. shrieked.

"Sorry. It's all hush-hush," Madame Rouge smirked."

"And how did you get here?!" Aunti shrieked," No one's knows of this place!"

"Let'z juzz say ve had a little help from someone," Mallah replied in a calm tone.

"The Locust," Khamille whispered, taking her Kung Fu form.

"I don't ezactly know how you got here, but I'm sure we're going to send you back!" Raven reassured, her hands turning black

"I vould get my revenge on you," Madame Rouge continued, pointing to the Teen Titans," But I came here for more important matters tan a bunch of silly teenagers dressed in silly costumes. Ve came for the Rainbow Girl."

"Khamille?" Delya whispered

"What do you want with our friend?" Starfire yelled.

"Let'z juz say, a very deztined person wants to zee you," Mallah said, coming closer to Khamille, but The Chan Clan and the Teen Titans blocked his way.

"You're going to have to go through us," Delya glared, striking a crushing kick and punch to Rouge. Rouge stretched out her arm and smashed the ground, splitting the 12 heroes apart. Mallah charged into Tohru's stomach, sliding back beside a worried Khamille.

_Why do they want…me?_ Khamille thought, taking a step backwards. She bumped into someone's chest.

"You all right?" a friendly voice said. It was Cyborg's.

"Yes, but just who is Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah?" Khamille asked as Cyborg shot at Rouge with his cyber-cannon.

"A lady who can twist like something and a very smart ape!" Cyborg replied as Mallah smashed the ground with his hands and grabbed Khamille.

"Let me go, you ape freak!" Khamille yelled, struggling to get out.

"I want to zee you try to ezcape," Mallah sneered. Suddenly, a clever look covered Khamille's face as she looked up at a wasp's nest above.

"Look out! There's a wasps nest above your head!" Khamille called out, pointing above. Mallah instantly threw the girl down on the ground and covered his head.

_Gotcha_, Khamille thought as she turned herself in a wasp and stung Mallah on the hand.

"Stupeed bug!" Mallah rubbed his sore spot. Khamille (now in human form) flew in the air, jumped on Mallah's neck and covered his eyes, preventing him from fighting

"What do you want with me?!" Khamille said, bashing Mallah's brain in.

"None of your buzinezz!" Mallah replied, strained. He grabbed the back of Khamille's shirt and tossed her into Rouge's arms, who leapt over everyone's else's heads to catch her.

"I have you now," Rouge bragged, squeezing Khamille tight. She then turns to the weary superheroes.

"It seems tat our little dance is over. Ve vill be back," Rouge sneered, stretching away into the wilderness, along with Mallah.

"Why did they take away Khamille? Yo, we were right here," Cyborg said, pointing to himself and his teammates.

"We must get her back!" Aunti said, running after the Brotherhood of Evil villains.

With Khamille…

Madame Rouge walked through the thick forest, holding onto Khamille tightly as she could as Monsieur Mallah walked beside her.

"Zis fight waz very eazy, even though the Titanz and friendz were trying to stop uz from taking the little pipzqueak," Mallah bragged.

"I agree," Rouge added as Khamille struggled harder to get out of Rouge's cobra grasp.

"Stay still, brat, or I vill break you!" Rouge threatened, tightening the grip.

"You will make me, you ugly lady! No, in fact, you're anything but a lady!" Khamille retorted. In anger at the girl's insult, Rouge stretched her arm out to slam the super-heroine against a nearby tree.

"You are lucky I am not supposed to destroy you or I'll make you-!" Rouge loudly started to threaten, but stopped when she heard rustling in the tree's leaves.

"Vhat vas that?" Madame Rouge glared into the thick forest. Silence coated the area.

"It waz probably nothing. We muz keep moving," Mallah waved off the voice.

"Cyborg!" Khamille cried out of nowhere in a believable manner. Like she planned, Rouge and Mallah fell straight for the trap, dropping the super-heroine to fight.

_Now's my chance!_ The thought raced through Khamille's mind as she dashed away into the wilderness. Rouge growled, frustrated at the girl's craftiness.

"She's getting avay!" she yelled, going after her.

**A/N: Sorry if I rushed on any parts of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

With The Chan Clan and Teen Titans…

"Why did Rouge and Mallah want only Khamille? Did she do anything to make them angry?" Starfire asked, slowly flying in the air.

"No. Khamille wasn't here when we fought the Brotherhood of Evil last week," Robin pointed out. Aunti's own thoughts raced through her mind.

_Maybe I should tell Khamille what _really_ happened with her past_, she worried as they reached the bank of a river.

"This "Lord of the Locusts" dude is serious. Maybe we should call in the rest of the Titans," B.B. said, looking up at Robin so he would confirm," you know, the Honorary ones."

"They don't know where we are. We're in The Valley and this place is secret," Robin shook his head," So using our communicator won't help."

"Then maybe locator spell can bring them here," Uncle suggested. Everyone stopped walking to look at him.

"Uncle, you can't be serious-OW!" Jackie cried, rubbing the top of his head from Uncle's head slap.

"Of course I am! Remember when Delya's necklace became demon portal? If Uncle is not mistaken, her necklace is now an eternal portal. It can transport anyone or anything anywhere, including your friends. Maybe we can get the Enforcers to help us," Uncle said.

"And what if you guys get incinerated or something? This necklace can bring out fire, lightning, and anything else that gives it off," Delya shrugged, touching the half-medallion softly.

"It's the only quick way to get more help," Raven replied.

"Since it's not the whole thing, you have to bring the Honorary Titans out one at a time or they will be stuck in the vortex forever," Delya warned, giving it to Uncle.

"Couldn't we use Khamille's portal magic or something?" B.B. mimicked her finger by drawing on some mud.

"So that's means we will have to stay here and locate them all," Tohru sat down on the grass. He was stopped by a small, country-like voice.

"Hey! Watch where yer 'bout to put yer hiney at!" the voice cried.

"Is that who I think it is?" A smile came across Aunti's face.

"Eva! Eva, is that you? It is! Come 'ere, you!" Ted jumps on Aunti's finger. The Chan Clan's mouth dropped open.

"Your name is Eva?" Jade pointed. Aunti gratefully nodded.

"You didn't think I was born with the name "Aunti", did you?" Aunti asked, turning to her old-time friend.

"Did you know this?" Jade put her hands on her hips, watching Aunti.

"She never told me that!" Delya put her hands on her hips also.

"Who was that?" Tohru slightly whimpered.

"Everyone, this is Ted the bug," Aunti smiled more, showing him off to everyone. Ted turned his body to Tohru, who had a slightly worried look on his face.

"You were 'bout ta sit on me!" the bug cried, jumping up and down.

"And who are you exactly?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Ted! I'm a bug!" he happily replied.

"You're a leaf," Cyborg said, pointing to him.

"Leaf?! Now that's an _insult_! Where my big sister at?!" Ted said, looking left and right for his older sibling.

"Whoa, wait! I didn't mean any harm!" Cyborg held his hands up.

"And besides, what could your sister do to him?" B.B. smirked.

Suddenly, a bug at least 50 times Ted's size appeared in front of him, staring Cyborg down.

"Is you pickin' on ma bro?" the sister asked with a slightly scratchy voice.

"All he said was that he looked like a leaf!" Jade jumped to Cyborg's defense.

"That seem a lot like an insult ta me," the large bug glared down at Jade. She sheepishly smiled, then went to hide behind Jackie.

"Look, we just want to call our other friends for help because one of our friends was kidnapped. Have you seen her?" Jackie asked politely.

"In fact, I have. Does she look like a walkin' rainbow?" Ted hopped on Jackie's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Boy, was she in such a hurry! She ran down across tha river an' into tha darker part of tha forest," Ted hopped off of Jackie's shoulder," I can show ya."

"Glorious Ted! Please lead the way!" Starfire grinned widely.

"Oh, and sorry for calling you a leaf, Ted and sister. No hard feelings?" Cyborg rubs the back of his head, ashamed.

"Don't chu worry, big sis. Ya don't gots to hit 'im if ya don't want to," Ted offers. His sister leans forward, eyeing on B.B.

"Listen to Ted! LISTEN TO TED!" B.B. cried.

"Sure. Just don't ferget: NO dawdlin'!" the older sister nods her head to the robot teen. She then walked away into the deep forest.

"Don't worry 'bout her. She's real nice when ya git to know 'er," Ted said, looking at his sister with pride," So you want ta see yer friend or not?"

"Yes please," Starfire repeats.

"Lead the way, old buddy," Aunti said, following right behind her friend.

In the dark part of the forest…

Khamille ran quickly through the vast forest, crunching leaves and leaving footsteps in the leaves behind her.

_There is no way I'm going to even look back_._ Rouge and that gorilla give me the creeps_, the thought went over and over through Khamille's mind," Still, I wonder where they are."

Just to make sure she wouldn't get herself caught, Khamille turned on her camouflage, then stood still, looking around the wilderness. There were footsteps, then voices.

"I heard footztepz come through here a while ago," Khamille heard Mallah say.

"Te brat is smarter tan she looks," Rouge scoffed. Khamille was about 20 feet away, hiding behind a tree, eavesdropping in on their conversation. Khamille took a step away, going North, when she heard a voice echo through.

"Khamille? Khamille, it's me! Robin!" he shouts loudly. She instantly takes out her camouflage and runs out from her hiding spot.

"Robin? Is that you? Oh, thank goodness! I was beginning to worry—wait, where are the rest of the Titans? Where's the Chan Clan?" Khamille crossed her arms in front of her chest in suspicion.

"They are back at the river. I decided came here alone and found you here," Robin replied, pointing West," The rest are worried for you."

"The river wasn't that way. It was South," Khamille squinted at him.

"Indeed. I mean, we're wasting time! We need to get out of here!" Robin said, pushing Khamille forward, but she shook him off.

"You're not really Robin, are you? Or should I say, Madame Rouge?!" Khamille pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Robin scratched the top of his head. Khamille crossed her arms in front of her chest, standing defiantly before him.

"You're not Robin. I'm no fool," Khamille glared.

"Apparently, you are one for coming out of your hiding spot," Robin said in another voice, grinning from ear to ear. Before Khamille could react, Robin's arm twisted out and clocked Khamille squarely in the jaw, dazing her.

"Rouge…," Khamille whispered, closing her eyes. Rouge smugly stood above her, happy that she succeeded.

"I have finally outsmarted you," Rouge deviously smiled, picking up the teen-aged girl by the collar and threw Khamille over her shoulder.

"Mallah? Mallah, I have captured te Rainbow Brat! Mallah?" Rouge asked aloud, wishing her friend would respond. Her voice echoed in the darkness.

"Your friend is not here," a deep voice said," So you might as well stop calling out to nothing."

"And vho do you tink you are?" Rouge scowled," Show yourself!"

"My pleasure."

From the forest, a great, red dragon appeared with heavy smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"I think you 'ought to put the girl down," the dragon glared, sitting down in front of Rouge.

"And vho are you tat commands such power?" she snorted, and then laughed," You can't tell me vhat to do!"

Instead of getting angry, the dragon gained an amused look all over. The next thing Rouge knew, a large tail smacked her face, making the bruised area dark red. The hit was so hard that it knocked Rouge through 2 trees, through 3 thick bushes, and made her get buried under a pile of leaves. She was now rendered unconscious.

"What do you think I am? The Easter Bunny?" the large, mythical creature said aloud, taking the unconscious Khamille on his back.

"Poor kid. She was nearly beaten senseless," the red dragon clucked his tongue, sympathizing Khamille's scars," I think it would be best if I left her with Aisha to take care of her."

With the heroes…

"This is where she wen' into," Ted said," Before I wen' home to eat lunch."

"Look! Footsteps! 3 pairs of them!" Jade said, already following the trail.

"One is Mallah's and the other's is Rouge," Robin pointed out.

"And this one is definitely Khamille's. She has small feet," Delya said, running ahead of everyone.

"Uncle Jackie, you might want to see this!" Jade called out from behind a tree.

"What did you find?" Cyborg asked immediately, running up beside him, but stopped cold at the sight before him.

"Looks like someone had some trouble over here," Jade whispered, looking at the destruction.

"Trees knocked down and burned, leaves crunched and moved every way possible, plus Madame Rouge lying unconscious a few yards away. Talk about messy," B.B. said, looking around the suspicious scene.

"Yes, but where did she go?" Jackie asked.

"Robin ?...Is that your footprints?" Raven asked, knelt down in the fallen leaves at the clue.

"It is! Madame Rouge was impersonating me to trick Khamille into coming with her!" Robin glared.

With Khamille…

"Where am I?"Khamille groggily opened her eyes. She found herself lying on a huge sack of flour in a small, cozy house.

"You're in my house, silly! Rise and shine for some lunch, if that is what you want," a cheery voice said near her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aisha! What's yours?!" the girl jumped in front of Khamille's face eagerly. Khamille opened her mouth to but Aisha put her finger to her lip.

"Wait a minute! I know you! You're Noriah Harvestar, the lost princess of the Harvestar family!" Aisha clapped her hands, jumped up and down like a happy girl on Christmas Day.

"Who?" Khamille raised an eyebrow, getting up," You must be confused with someone else. My name's Khamille."

"You sure you're not Noriah?" Aisha eyed Khamille seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh well! At least I have new company! Would you like some tea to drink? I've heard of your trouble with that nasty, shape-shifting lady and the talking, intelligent gorilla. The Red Dragon told me everything when he brought you here!"

Aisha quickly held Khamille's tea carefully on a saucer and slowly handed it to the girl.

"Drink up! Oh, and be careful! It's very hot, so you might have to sip on it to cool it down!" Aisha said. Khamille took a sip of tea and set it down on her lap.

"You're like this all the time, aren't you?" Khamille concluded.

"Like what?" The happiness turned into a blank face.

"You know, always happy and jumpy," Khamille shrugged.

"Ooooh, that. Yep, that's me. Always being happy!" Aisha grinned widely and nodded.

"Do you hardly ever get mad?"

"Almost never. Except when someone hurts people I like. So tell me: How did you get here? No one ever knows of this place except for the people that live here?" Aisha quickly asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I guess it was like…magic," Khamille shrugged," I made a portal and it took me here."

Hearing that, Aisha shot out of her seat and slammed her tea down, scaring Khamille.

"I bet you're here to become Queen of Atheia! You're here to—wait, you're not Noriah, so never mind," Aisha frowned, going back to sipping tea," Do you have any friends?"

"Yes, but they probably don't know where I am right now," Khamille said sadly, setting her teacup down on the wooden floor. Aisha set down her tea, but quietly this time.

"I can help you find them if you want," Aisha suggested softly.

"Why do you want to help me? I just met you," Khamille crossed her arms over her chest.

"So while we search, we can get to know each other," Aisha offered a hand out," Maybe we can become…maybe...friends?"

"And how do I know that you aren't someone evil...like Madame Rouge or Monsieur Mallah?" Khamille took a nervous step back.

"What? That's not true! If I was an evil person, then how why did The Red Dragon brought you to me? He would know if someone is evil or not. Trust me."

_A dragon rescued me? Was it a demon or the dreaming ones?_ Khamille wanted to say as she eyed Aisha for a few seconds, slowly taking her hand. Khamille stifled a small yawn.

"OK."

"We can go into town, find Ted and ask him if he's seen your friends," Aisha grabs Khamille's teacup.

"Who's Ted?"

"A talking bug. But don't worry. He's really nice. I think he'll like you," Aisha reassured, washing the dishes," But then first, you need to get some rest. Fighting with that rubber lady and that smart, talking gorilla must have worn you out.

"But what about my friends!"

"Don't worry! After an hour if you're not awake by then, I'll wake you up," Aisha smiled, rubbing her back softly," When you wake up, I'm going to have to give you a change of clothes. The ones you're wearing are all dirty. I can give you some of mine. I think we wear the same size." Khamille smiled back.

"OK."

Without hesitation, Khamille puts her head back on the sack of flour. In only a matter of minutes, Khamille had already reached Dream Ville.

"Good night, Princess," Aisha whispers, covering Khamille with a wide, rainbow quilt.

With the Titans and Chan Clan…

"I think we're too late," Jackie shook his head sadly," Rouge and Mallah have already taken Khamille with her. I bet she's already a servant to The Locust."

"Are you sure?" Aunti asked," Maybe we can stop then beforehand."

"Why are you so worried about her?" Delya raised her eyebrow at her elder," We barely know her except the fact that she's a superhero."

"Because…because I am very worried for her?" Aunti sheepishly smiled. Delya locked her eyes on her "relative".

"I have my eye on you," Delya vowed, doing the gesture with her index and middle fingers.

"Maybe y'all can go inta town and ask fer help. I know a village called Barrelhaven. Maybe some people there who can help ya," Ted suggested.

"Could you lead us to town?" Uncle raised his finger.

"Sure. It' ain't but a few miles away," Ted jumps down from Aunti's shoulder and into a tree branch," Follow me. Besides, why y'all worryin' 'bout this girl anyways?"

"Because she is our friend and we help friends whenever they are in trouble," Starfire wholeheartedly replied. Ted solemnly nodded.

"That's what friends are fer, right?" Ted hops about, jumping on low tree branches, leading the way.

**A/N: Ted talks weird because he is from the country, but Aisha does not. Mallah and Rouge talk weird because Mallah is French, but Rouge is French...at least I think she is. And excuse my English. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_It was a dark, starry night in The Valley. 5 hooded figures passed through a cold desert, not daring to look back on their burned-down town. The night was silent, except for the sounds of a young girl crying._

_"Shh, shh. It is ok, my child. It will be alright," a woman's loving voice cooed. The child quieted down and looked up at its mother," We will get you to safety quick enough."_

_"Quickly! We are almost there!" a girl hissed._

_"There are sounds in the pass behind us!"_

_"Wait! Stop here!" a voice hissed. The only sounds being recognized was the sounds of creatures roaring and tearing things apart. Everyone took their first look back at the broken city with pity and anger. One of the hooded figures made a humph sound, crossing their arms in front of its chest._

_"I think it is clear to us now," a wise voice said in despair._

_"What's clear?" an innocent voice raised their head._

_"We have been betrayed."_

_"How can it be?! There is no one willing to betray us!" A sad, young voice said, dropping their head low. A tear dropped from their face and onto the dry dirt," We're the good guys."_

_"I know we are the good guys," a young, beautiful, and hopeful voice reassured. The small hooded figure put their head up._

_"We cannot waste much more time! We must hurry!" the wise voice ordered._

_"But what about the child? What shall we do with her?"_

_"You will bring her. I am only stopping you from reaching your destination," the young voice said._

_"That will not be necessary! You said we will live through this!" the second-shortest hooded person stomped her foot._

_"I know, but now I realize it is too late! I am only slowing you down. For you to take my child to Tanen Gard on time, I must sacrifice myself in order for her to live and to stall off the monsters. In fact, we will all go back. It is up to you, Eva, to take the newborn to the cave," the young voice said bravely._

_"And I will come also to secure my sister's safety," a same, but deeper voice replied._

_"Ok, then it has been settled. I will go on with the girl and you will go back."_

_The shortest hooded figure looked from one person to another to see who was talking. She finally gave in._

_"Okay. I will come back, Princess Noriah. I promise you," the less cheery voice said, cuddling the 2 year-olds cheeks. This made the baby whimper softly in fear._

_"Do not be afraid. You have the wisest person in the kingdom at your side," the wise voice said._

_"We will miss you, my Queen," an aged voice waved. The 3 hooded figures ran back, passing through the bridge and disappearing into the inflamed city. The remaining older figure took the baby and ran forward, passing._

_"Hush, little princess, don't you cry. You have family to live aside. And when this song comes to an end, you will be asleep around the dreaming bend," the voice softly sang as it ran. Even though the running was fast and extra bumpy, the baby closed its eyes and went to sleep, snoring quietly. Suddenly, the running stopped._

_"Red Dragon, I request your help, please!" the royal adviser whispered. Out of the darkness, 2 eyes opened._

_"You requested me, royal adviser?" the dragon slowed his speech._

_"Will you take the child to Tanen Gard for me? I don't trust what someone is doing," she whispered._

_"I will. In order to reach her, you must cross through Dragon's Hill and reach the other side. There, you will find what you are looking for," the dragon advised. The figure nodded it head, then turned to the baby._

_"You will stay here for the time being, and do not follow me or try to look for me. There is some business I must take care," the figure vowed, taking a blowfish from their pocket. They quickly rushed away, disappearing into the darkness._

_"I guess it's just you and me then," the dragon said, walking slowly to an old cave as the young child followed. They kept walking until they had reached a dark cave. The child stood in front of the cave, looking curiously at it._

_"Here we are," the Red Dragon said, almost pushing her inside. Suddenly, a loud scream, followed by roars, hollering, explosions and echoes filled the toddler's ears. The child and the Red Dragon stared in the direction where the commotion was coming from._

_"It is okay. Cover your ears and you shall be safe from those evil noises," the dragon said. He put the girl on his tail and put her on his back as he went into the dark cave. He kept walking until he reached a cave, which was filled with light. They weren't the only people in the cave. Other dragons of all sizes, shapes, and colors were sitting around, watching the light intensely. The dragon set the girl down right in front of the light._

_"Tell me, what do you see, Princess? What do you see int he light?" The Dragon echoed. The question kept echoing throughout, filling the child's head. The child took a step closer, looking at it carefully._

"Whoa!" Khamille woke up, breathing in and out hard. Aisha came rushing from the other room.

"Are you okay? When I saw you sleeping, the expression on your face like you was having a bad dream," Aisha said, getting on her knees.

"No. I'm good," Khamille answered, sitting up in her sack flour bed. Beside her, she noticed a neat pile of dark-colored clothes and shoes sitting on the wooden floor.

"These are the clothes that you were talking about earlier?" Khamille picked them up.

"Yep! Try them on and see if they fit. You can use the bathroom for the changing room," Aisha pushed Khamille to the nearest bathroom. The house went silent for a while, except for the sounds of changing clothes.

"They fit all right!" Khamille called.

"Have you finished?"

"Yep!" Khamille called, confidently stepping out," How do I look?"

"You look so pretty! I bet the older boys will be falling for you, if you know what I mean," Aisha softly nudged Khamille by the arm. Khamille blushed. She wore a one-shoulder brown shirt, a long green-and-black undershirt, a flower-like belt, black knee-length pants, and green flats.

"Well, the only thing we need to change is the hair, and I have just the way to change it," Aisha pushed Khamille down in a seat.

"This will only take but a few seconds," Aisha took the ponytail off of the girl's hair," But what's this birthmark right here?"

Aisha touched a magenta-colored birthmark that looked like circles that were stuck together.

"I really don't know. Maybe some paint or highlighter or something leftover from some painting," Khamille shrugged.

"We'll have to cover that up!" Aisha cheered. By the time Aisha had finished her sentence, she pulled Khamille up and in front of a mirror.

"How do you like the new 'do?" Aisha said, sounding smug. Khamille gingerly touched her back braid. Next, she touched her long front bangs in front of her left eye.

"It's cool!" Khamille grinned from ear to ear.

"And if those 2 villains come back, they won't know the difference between your other self and your disguise! For now, your name will be Merei! Now let's go find your friends before the sun goes down!" Aisha giggled, pulling Khamille out the door and onto the dirt road.

With the Titans and Chan Clan…

"So this is Barrelhaven?" Raven raised her eyebrow at the saddening sight.

"It looks kinda small," B.B. added.

"This ain't Barrelhaven! This is an old, abandoned, large farm! Barrelhaven is across the road. You would need this place to hide all tha Honorary Titans an' such!" Ted claimed, going inside the open door," Y'all can come one in!

Everyone walked inside to see that inside the barn was a lot bigger than the outside.

"Even though it's really messy and kind of smelly, I think this will do, Ted," Starfire said, moving aside some hay on the ground.

"Raven, see if you can bring some of the Titans here," Robin ordered. But Raven was already way ahead of him, for the first people group of people Raven had brought in was Titans East.

"Why did we get transported in a barn?" Speedy raised his eyebrow.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't for the Teen Titans. What exactly are we doing here?" Bumblebee walked up to Robin," What's goin' on?"

"I'll explain once everyone's here," Robin said, waiting for the next group of Titans to come. To the left, a green portal opened up, Red Star, Jericho, Pantha, and Argent come out.

"Robin! It is nice seeing you again!" Red Star pats Robin on the arm

"Good to see you too, Red Star," Robin greeted back.

"So why are we here in an old barn? I was expecting something more…Titans-ish," Pantha frowned.

"It's all we have for now," Cyborg shrugged.

Over the next few minutes, Raven pulled out Kole, Gnaark, Kilowatt, Wildebeest, and while The Chan Clan together pulled out Kid Flash, Jinx, Hotspot, Thunder, Lightning, and Herald, and Delya pulled out the Enforcers and Hak Foo with her half-medallion.

"Whoa! Talk about a major scene change!" Chow put his hands on his hips.

"What are we doing here?" Hak Foo clenched his fists," And who are all of you?!"

"_And_ can you explain what's going on here? Being stuck in a barn makes me feel really uncomfortable," Speedy complained.

"I know, but this is all we have," Robin said.

"¿Y quiénes son estas personas? No forman parte de los titanes Honor?" Menos asked, pointing to the Chan Clan.

"He said "Who are these new people? They aren't part of the Honorary Titans?" Pantha translated.

"We may not be part of your groupie, but for now, we have to work together!" Jade stuck her fist up in the air.

"And who said that you may be in charge? I bet you know nothing of this new "evil" that we face!" Lightning crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She doesn't, but I do! I know more about this guy than you all do. My uncle was fighting this guy long before you guys were born!" Delya glared. Lightning nodded.

"I was going to say that," Robin put his hands on his hips," She was right about everything. Also, there's superhero named Khamille somewhere and I believe that Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah have taken her away."

"M-M-Madame Rouge?! How'd she get out?!" Hotspot freaked his eyes went wide. After his last encounter with her, he was psyched.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing her, along with every one of the other villains, have escaped," Robin said.

"So you're saying we have to fight them all?" Aqualad asked. Robin shook his head.

"No. We have to find Khamille and bring her here, find The Locust, and defeat him, along with the other villains."

"So we have to split up?" B.B. looked at Robin with hope.

"Yes you do. You will also need these," Uncle said, giving everyone a peel of garlic.

"Why do we need this vegetable? Do we eat it?" Thunder sniffed it.

"No, you must keep it in your pocket. I did more research on The Locust and found that one of his weaknesses is garlic. This will prevent him from entering your mind and taking control of you," Uncle said, putting 2 whole cloves in his 2 pockets. Everyone looked at one another, but gave in and put the garlic somewhere where they would remember.

"So will you tell us which groups we're going to be in or what?" Jinx pouted.

"Everyone will split in 5 groups of at least 5 or 6 people: Hotspot, Jinx, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Mas y Menos will stay here in Barrelhaven. Thunder, Lightning, Chow, Finn, and Ratso will go North. Raven, Jericho, Herald, Tohru, and Uncle will go South. Bushido, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Starfire, and Jackie will go East. Kole, Gnaark, Pantha, Red Star, and Wildebeest will go West. Melvin, Bobby, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Aunti, and Delya will also stay here in Barrelhaven for back-up on the first group," Robin explained.

"What about me? Do I have a group?" B.B. said.

"No. I have a special mission for you.

"Really?! Sweet!" B.B. rejoiced.

"Beast Boy, your mission is to turn into a rat creature and sneak into their camp," Robin forced his fist into his hand.

"Sweet! I get to go alone!" B.B. made a fist pump," But there are not rat creatures here."

"Something tells me that there are," Robin's eyes went off in the distance.

"What about you, Robin?" Starfire lightly touched Robin's arm.

"I'm going back to France and spy on the villains and see what they are up to," Robin glared," Titans, move out!"

With Robin's word, everyone moved out of the barn and spread out across the forest.

"The villains picked the wrong day to mess with us," Jade said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, but Jackie grabbed the back of her sweater.

"No Jade. You are staying with the 2 Barrelhaven groups, where it is safe," Jackie shook his finger in front of her face.

"Aww."

With Khamille…

"So this is where you go to eat?" "Merei" asked, taking a spoonful of cooked ramen noodles to her mouth. Aisha had taken Merei into a common restaurant, and they were sitting together on opposite ends of the wooden table.

"No. Sometimes I just come here to talk to people," Aisha shrugged, taking a drink of water. Then, a large man came to their table, holding a small rag in his hand.

"Hey Aisha! How ya been?" the man asked.

"Just fine, Lucius!" Aisha smiled," Meet my new friend Merei. She's just arrived here."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucius," Lucius took Merie's hand and shook it heartily and hard, almost crushing her hand.

"Nice…to meet you...too," Merie struggled to make a smile with the pain she was dealing with.

"How do you like the food?"

"It's very good," Merei smiled. They were about to talk more when the restaurant quickly went quiet. The door opened, and a dark-skinned boy came inside. He wore black with red stripes on his uniform; the only skin that showing was his head and his arms all the way up to his elbow.

"Be right back," Lucius said, dashing away from Aisha and Merei.

"Welcome to Barrelhaven Hotel! You need something to drink, eat, or to sleep at?" Lucius asked.

"Neither. Have you seen a superhero girl around here?" the boy gruffly asked. Lucius scoffed, then scowled.

"I think he's looking for you," Aisha whispered to Merei," He's probably a bad guy or someone or thing even worse."

"Let's not judge yet," Merei squinted her eyes at the boy. He didn't notice anything.

"You came to the wrong place, sunny boy. There is no such thing as "superhero's" here," Lucius shook his head," Best not to start trouble here."

"You haven't seen anything unusual around here?" The boy raised his eyebrow.

"Nothin' except for rat creature and dragon sightings," Lucius shook his head.

"Then I'll leave," the boy waved off the brief meeting. He took a small step out the door when his stomach loudly growled.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Lucius stood still.

"I guess I'll stay for a while," the boy shrugged, moving past Lucius to one of the tables. All eyes were on him as he took a seat beside Aisha, across from Merei.

"Hey," the boy asked, showing a small smile. Aisha cautiously waved, as did Merei.

_Is this guy smirking at me, like a Madame Rouge kind of smirk?_ Merei thought, keeping his eye on him.

"So...what are your names?" Hotspot asked. Aisha and Merei immediately knew what to do as they both looked at each other.

"I'm Julia, and this is my friend, Merei. She had just come into town just yesterday.

"I see. Well, my work here is done. I'll see you girls again, especially you," Hotspot said as he pointed to Merei. He quickly got up out of his seat and went out the door, leaving the 2 girls more suspicious than before.

"Who was that guy?" Aisha widened her eyes.

"I don't know, but I think I know who it is," Merei glanced at the door close.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who do you think that was?" Aisha widened her eyes at the exit Hotspot had left from. Instead of answering, Merei simply got out of her seat and ran outside, slamming the door behind her. Everyone in the café stopped talking to one another and looked up, staring curiously at the doorway.

"What's with her?" a woman pointed. Aisha shrugged.

"I really don't know," Aisha replied, running after her friend. She busted open the door and looked around the village.

"Hey, wait up!" Aisha called, running after her. When she got outside, she saw Merei hiding behind a tree at the start of the road leading to the forest. Aisha quietly ran up beside her friend.

"What are you doing?" Aisha tapped Merei's shoulder.

"Shh! I'm spying," she said, putting her index finger to her lips.

"Spying on who? Can I see?!" Aisha quietly squealed. Merei covered her mouth and moved her head right.

"Ohhhhhh. You're spying on that Hotspot guy! Do you like him or something?" Aisha playfully nudged.

"What?! No!"

"Then why are you following him?"

"I think he is actually Madame Rouge. You know, that stretchy girl that attacked me earlier," Merei said. Aisha growled, holding up an angry fist.

"She has the nerve to come back here!" Aisha said aloud. This made Hotspot stop and turn around and eye behind him.

"Who's there?!" Hotspot yelled, his voice echoing. The wind blew coolly through the forest.

"Hmm…," he said, turning around to keep walking. Merei closely kept her watch on him.

_Who or whatever this guy is, he's not getting away!_ She thought.

"Where'd he go?" Aisha said, accidentally running into a tree. This made Hotspot turn around again and this time, he threw a fireball at a tree. The tree fell over on the ground, making a loud crash.

"This forest is too creepy," Hotspot said, running off. Merei began to follow him but was stopped when she heard someone groan.

"Aisha? Aisha, are you okay?" Merei whispered, turning off her camouflage.

"Right here."

To Merei's left, Aisha lay on the ground with the tree lying over her back, groaning and whimpering.

"Aisha, let me help you!" Merei said, beginning to lift the tree up, but Aisha put her hand up.

"No! Get some help!" Aisha strained," Get that Hotspot guy to help me!"

"But what if he isn't who he said he was!" Merei said, looking in the direction Hotspot disappeared.

"You can't do this by yourself," Aisha strained more," You need more muscle. Go. I'll try and manage."

"I won't let you down!" Merei said, running off into the dark forest. Aisha painfully turned left to watch her friend go.

"Noriah has the same determination as her mother," Aisha smiled," I wonder if anyone has told her about her past yet."

At the barn house…

Hotspot had just arrived, shutting the door softly.

"Did you find anything?" Jade and Melvin asked, holding up their head. Hotspot shook his head.

"Oh."

"But I found a girl."

This comment brought up a bored Kid Flash's direction as he sped up to his teammate eager.

"Really? What was her name? What did she look like?" he quickly said. Jinx growled, and a wave of hay washed over him.

"Heh. Just kidding Jinxie!" the speedster called over his shoulder.

"I didn't find out what her name was, but she was seated with a friend, I'm guessing," hotspot shrugged and sat down. Aunti (who was also in the barn house with her group) shuddered as she heard that.

_Was it…Princess Noriah?_ Aunti thought. She was interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Who was that?" Delya looked up. The doors banged open and Merei was in the entrance, breathless and on her knees.

"Hey, I know you. I talked to you and your friends at that café," Hotspot said, standing up," Where'd she go?"

"No time! My friend…under a tree…badly hurt," Merei said, pointing right. Hotspot sheepishly rubbed the back on his head.

"That was probably me. Sorry," Hotspot shrugged," So that was you who was following me?"

"Uh-huh! Quickly!" Merei ran off.

"I'll go," Delya said. She looked to her left to see that it was close to sunset.

"I better hurry before it gets dark," Delya said aloud, running as fast as she can.

"Here she is," Merei said, lifting the girl's head up.

"Ohhhh. Did you bring me help?" the girl asked.

"Yep. She should be strong enough to help you up," Merei said, taking a step back to let Delya come in.

"Aisha? Is that you?" Delya whispered.

"Delya? I thought you were banished to another Netherworld!" Aisha widened her eyes.

"No. After Atheia burned down, I went away and didn't return to The Valley until now," Delya smiled.

"Look, there's something important I have to tell you," Aisha whispered.

"First, let me help you," Delya said, bending over. With one arm, Delya lifted the tree up and tossed it somewhere not too far from Aisha's head.

"You're okay!" Merei hugged and lifted Aisha up off the ground.

"Not totally. My chest feels like a million loads of bricks," Aisha said, holding it tightly. Delya and Merei held onto both of Aisha's arms and threw them over their shoulders.

"I know a place where you can rest," Delya said.

In France…

The Hooded One sat quietly in the small room of darkness, drinking tea and meditating. He sat like this for 4 hours, waiting for his master to appear.

"_Are you there, my child?"_

"I am always within your reach, master," T.H.O. said, looking up," Have you discovered any news of our little "Princess"?"

"_Yes. I have discovered that the princess has found Delya, the demoness of light and Aisha, the goddess of silver and soon she will meet the retired royal magic consultant,"_ The Locust said," _It won't be too long until they will tell her about everything that happened with her past, including…her dream."_

"Dream? What dream? Whatever do you mean?"

"_A couple of hours ago, she had an unusually strong dream about her past about her parents' untimely death long ago. It was only a portion, but enough for Noriah to understand her past and come back to thr throne. If she does this, she will destroy me."_

"What do you propose this time then?"

"_The rat creatures shall do the job."_

"As you command."

Coming from the light, a tall, red rat creature with a clubbed spike in his hand came into the darkness, standing in front of T.H.O.

"Master, you have requested me?" the tall one said.

"Yes. Kingdok, I want you to bring the Princess to me!" T.H.O. clenched his fists tightly

"But—I do not know who she is. At the time of her parents' death and Atheia burning down, she was but a couple of years old," Kingdok suggested. From his hood, T.H.O. pulled out a tall, skinny stone with a gemstone on top. The colors ranged from all different sorts of colors, from white to black. Kingdok took the artifact reluctantly.

"What is this?" Kingdok said," Is it something to eat?"

"No. It is a locator device that shall help you on your mission to find Princess Noriah," T.H.O. said," Since the princess' power is based off of color itself, this gem should lead you to the very rare color rocket. Oh, and if anyone shall get in your way, I want you to bring them to me," T.H.O. sneered.

"For whatever reason?! Why can't I just eat them then?" Kingdok bared his teeth, almost yelling.

"If you do not bring the Princess, you will at least bring me one of her companions. This will endanger her mission and help slowly defeat Jackie Chan and the Teen Titans. You are dismissed."

Kingdok snorted, walked into the portal,

"I will be back," Kingdok called after his shoulder as the portal closed in on him.

Back inside the barn…

"I wonder how long Delya has gone," Melvin thought aloud, playing and throwing clumps of hay around bored.

"Long enough to be considered missing or something," Jinx said," Maybe we should go check on her."

"She can take care of herself. If she were in trouble, she will send us a signal," Aunti said reassuringly. As if on cue, Delya and Merei came in, helping a girl sit down on the hay.

"See? Told you," Aunti beamed, going to her niece's aid.

"I found this girl under a tree in the forest. It looked like Hotspot made it fall," Delya said, eyeing him.

"I said I was sorry, jeez!" Hotspot put his hands up as Delya reached into her knapsack.

"Here's a roll of bandages," Delya said, opening it. Silently, Delya softly strapped the bandages around Aisha's waist.

"Eva? Is that you?"

Aisha widened her eyes at Aunti, but she quickly covered her mouth.

"Act like you don't know me," Aunti whispered, bringing her index finger to her lips.

"But how?" Aisha said," You know I'm not good at pretending!"

"Shh!"

"Are you okay? Do you need any tea, dear stranger?" Aunti said.

"Yes, person-I-have-had-no-contact-with-in-a-long-time-a nd-completely-comes-out-of-nowhere," Aisha smiled. Everyone raised their eyebrow at that.

"I meant to say, thank you! I would like that!" Aisha clasped her hands together.

"Hotspot, start a fire! Kid Flash and Delya, get some firewood! Jinx and I will get the herbs!" Aunti ordered, getting herbs out of her knapsack. Without arguing, a small ball of fire grew in Hotspot's hands.

"On it!" Delya ran outside.

"Sooo…what do we do?" Jade said, running up to Aunti.

"Yes. I also want to help," Merei said, coming beside Jade. Aunti slightly winced at the sound of Merei's voice.

"Well...Jade can also get firewood and you can help me with the making of the tea. Hurry: It is getting dark and I fear that it might rain," Aunti warned, but Jade had already dashed out the door.

"Yes!" Jade rejoiced, jumping up and down.

_I have a bad feeling about what is about to happen…,_ Aunti worried as she stared into the darkness.

In the forest…

Kid Flash sped through the forest, collecting multiple logs of firewood as Delya struggled to carry her pile.

"Ugh, how does the firewood stay in your grasp?! Mine keeps on falling out!" Delya complained as 2 small logs fell out of her arms.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. Maybe it's because of how fast I'm moving," Kid Flash picked up 5 pieces of firewood," Try and keep up, slowpoke!"

"Don't you think that's what I'm trying to do?!" Delya complained. She then stopped walking and looked around her suspiciously.

"What? You're giving up?" Kid Flash smirked. Delya shook her head

"Hey, haven't we been here before?" Delya pointed to a tree," I remember seeing this here."

"Don't know. Maybe we have," Kid Flash looked up and down the tree.

"So we're lost?" Delya shrugged.

"Yup," Kid Flash agreed as he puts his back to Delya's.

"We're definitely lost," he rubbed his chin. Suddenly, a loud rustle in the bushes was heard from not too far away.

"What was that?" Delya said as she made a ball of light in her hand. Another rustle was heard, coming from in front of Kid Flash.

"I think we have company. Turn off your light," Kid Flash ordered.

"But—! Fine," Delya groaned, letting the light out," Lead the way, genius."

_I intend to,_ Kid Flash thought determinedly as he and Delya sped away farther into the forest away from the other creatures.


	11. Chapter 11

At the barn…

"¿se hace todavía?" Mas asked, looking inside the tea. It had been awhile since Aunti had set it up.

"What he said," Merei pouted.

"We seriously need put a translator on you," Jinx pointed her thumb to Mas. Merei put her finger up, but put it back down again.

"The tea is trying to, but we need more firewood! Where are those 3?!" Aunti shrieked throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, but quickly put them down again.

"What's wrong?" Aisha lifted her head slightly.

"Something is moving around outside of the barn," Aunti put her ear on the wood.

"Yeah, like the nocturnal animals movin' about," Cyborg shrugged. He got hit on the head by Aunti.

"Not just that! Something is surrounding this place," Aunti whispered," More fire!"

Afraid of getting hit on the head, Hotspot quickly made more using his finger.

"Light will scare of the creatures, whether they are good or bad," Aunti removed her ear from the wood.

"I don't hear anything," Melvin asked nonchalantly.

"You can't hear it, but I can," Aunti whispered.

"What should we do?" Jinx rocks back and forth, sitting down. Aunti doesn't answer, for she puts her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"I have an idea, but you must listen and not ask any questions," Aunti hissed. Everyone eagerly nodded their heads.

"On the count of 3, I will break down the front door and you all will split up and run as fast as you can into the forest."

"But what about the others of us?" Cyborg said.

"You must forget about them for now," Aunti said as she takes out her blowfish out of her pocket and walks slowly to the door," And I said don't ask questions! Now get ready!"

"1, 2, 3!" Aunti yelled as she blasted the door down with good chi, letting everyone else escape.

_So not ready for this_, Merei said as Hotspot pulls her to her feet and outside into the darkness.

With Jade…

Jade walked alone in the forest, searching for Kid Flash and Delya.

"I've been walking through this stupid forest for…I don't know, HOURS!" Jade threw her hands up in the air. Suddenly, a wind blew through, which was followed by a rustle in the bushes.

"That was probably the wind," Jade said aloud to herself as she kept walking. Another rustle in the bushes echoed through.

"_That_ wasn't the wind," Jade whimpered, stopping in her tracks," Someone is out there."

The rustling in the bushes increased, scaring Jade even more.

"Maybe I should go back."

Jade turned around, but was blocked by 2 rat creatures.

"You're not going anywhere, small mammal," the creature hissed.

_Bad day_, Jade thought to herself as more animals came to surround her.

In another part of the forest…

"We're not getting anywhere!" Delya breathlessly said, stopping to take a breath.

"We've got to keep going!" Kid Flash began to push Delya on, but found that they were surrounded by a much larger shadow.

"I see we meet again, little demon," the animal sneered. Something from the distance grew bright and started to change colors. Delya's eyes turned flame red as she heard the familiar voice.

_Kingdok_, Delya muttered.

"All these wierd things are friends of yours, I presume?" Kid Flash smirked a little.

"We're a long ways from friends," Delya took her Kung Fu form.

With Aunti…

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao!" Aunti yelled, blasting every animal coming in her way. Aisha was with her

"You may be a retired royal head adviser and magic consultant, but you cannot defeat an army of us!" the creature jumped up, but Aunti blasted him into a tree.

"Never judge a book by its cover!" Aunti smiled, waving around her blowfish.

"Where is the Harvestar Princess?!" another yelled.

"The Harvestars were wiped out nearly 10 years ago!" Aunti said, pretending not to know anything.

"We know you know of her location," the creature bared its teeth.

"You will have to get to me first!" Aunti said before firing more blasts.

With the heroes…

Merei was lagging behind the other Titans. The only reason she kept running is because Hotspot was pulling her ahead.

"Did the geezer say how long we have to run?!" Jinx yelled.

"We just gotta keep going!" Cyborg yelled. Suddenly, Merei tripped over a tree stump.

"Oof!" she landed hard on her head.

"Are you okay?"

Before Merei could answer, a hand grabbed Merei's ankle and pulled her back.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Merei tried to pry the almost-boy hand off of her.

"Ella fue tomada por un zombie!" Mas hugged his brother in terror.

"That was probably a snake," Jinx said, putting her hands on his hips.

"Wrong."

From the shadows stepped out 5 rat creatures, each eying the 5 heroes.

"You better watch your mouth, stick figure," the animal growled.

"You better watch yours, ugly!" Jinx yelled, sending out pink beams with her hand. The animal ducked and jumped in the air, opening its mouth. Cyborg and Hotspot then stepped in and fired their cannon and fireballs at the animal's mouth and legs.

"Mas y Menos, si podemos!" the brother yelled. Instantly, the 2 stomped on his head and feet. The injured recoiled and hissed loudly.

"Retreat! These creatures are much too powerful for us!" it screamed.

"It is only the girl we need!" the group of animals went back in the bushes.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hotspot yelled, holding up his fist in anger, but Jinx grabbed the back of his costume.

"Are you crazy?! There may be another army of them ready to attack!" Jinx glared.

"She's right. We've got to be more careful. These woods may be crawlin with them!" Cyborg agreed. Suddenly, Jade comes running out of the bushes and bumped into Cyborg's leg hard.

"¿dónde estabas?" Menos asked. Jade was bent over on her knees, breathing hard.

"Talk later! I…found Merei!"

"¿Dónde?!"

"They were taking her that way directly, but she ran off and disappeared behind a tree. C'mon!" Jade ran back the way she came from. Everyone immediately followed.

With Merei…

Merei was hanging upside down in a tree, watching a couple of rat creatures move past.

"I saw her go this way!" a blue creature pointed left.

"Well, I saw her go that way!" the brown one pointed right.

"And how do you know?

"How do _you_ know? You have bad sight, obviously."

"ME?!"

Both animals started loudly arguing, giving Merei a slight headache.

_Idiots_, Merei massaged the corners of her 2 eyes. She jumped from tree to tree and landed not too far away from the large animals.

"There she is! See, I told you she went left!" the blue one bragged, putting its hands on its hips.

"Are you 2 done fighting like old ladies?" Merei asked in an annoyed tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"Once we catch you, we will make a fine stew of you!" the blue one rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Stew this, stew that! I wanted to make a quiche out of her," the brown one glared.

"Quiche?! Comrade, we must not make her into a pastry! We are carnivores, therefore we must eat meat and meat only!" the blue one shouted.

"Quiche!"

"Stew!"

"Quiche!"

"Stew!"

"Can I go now? You're wasting my time," Merei turned around to leave. It was obvious she was getting bored easily of the 2.

"Go right on ahead."

Quickly as she could Merei dashed out of their way, disappearing from behind the bushes. The 2 creatures began to argue with each other again.

"Now where were we?" the blue one started up.

"You fool! You let the girl get away! Now Kingdok will have our heads for this!" the brown one hit his comrade.

"You what?"

They turned around to find Kingdok baring his teeth furiously behind them.

"Kingdok! We were just saying of how-," the brown one began, but Kingdok interrupted.

"How could you let Princess Noriah get away?!" Kingdok roared.

"B-But how do you know that was the one?"

Kingdok held up the magic locator device with the gem on top. It glowed radiantly, showing the colors of the rainbow one by one.

"That is most pretty, Your Highness," the brown one said.

"Silence! See how this gem glows brightly?! That means that she _was_ the girl," Kingdok quieted down.

"Oh, The Hooded One will have our heads for this," the blue one moaned.

"No she won't," Kingdok said. As if on cue, a large group of rat creatures carried in Melvin, Bobby, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether, all unconscious.

"Ahhh. You brought in her friends. Very clever," the blue one sheepishly smiled. Kingdok growled in an annoyed way as a dark portal appeared in front of them.

"There is our exit," Kingdok walked in.

With Merei…

The sun was just coming up over a big mountain, spraying its rays across The Valley. Merei had reached the beginning of the forest, where Delya and Kid Flash had just sped off to.

"That was one brutal ambush," Jade crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Tell me about it," Hotspot followed Jade's action. Merei decided that this was the time to come out the bushes to the other Titans.

"Hey guys," Merei wiped some tiny branches of her shoulder," Is everyone safe?"

"Everyone except Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Bobby are gone," Aunti said, putting her hand to her chin," I fear that the rat creatures have taken them."

"Did they lose interest in what they were looking for?" Jinx sat next to some rubble.

"Yes, and I believe they couldn't find what they were looking for, so they took another person," Aunti replied," Or in other words, your "Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Bobby"."

"Just like what the Brotherhood of Evil did," Kid Flash pointed out.

"How did you get away from an army of rat creatures, by the way?" Hotspot squinted his eyes at Merei.

"Simple. 2 rat creatures acted like old ladies, so they gave me a chance to escape," Merei happily shrugged.

"So what do we do? We're not allowed to go anywhere unless Robin orders us to," Delya leaned against broken piece of wood.

"We will just have to survive somehow, starting with rebuilding our hideout," Aunti went inside the barn rubble to start.

In France…

"Why'dya have to wake us up this early?" Gizmo whined, struggling to keep his head up. T.H.O had woken everyone up at 5:00 a.m., and the villains usually woke up around 11:30 a.m. T.H.O. had never done this before, so something serious had come up.

"Yeah! This ain't coo' at all!" MC Cobra called out. Ice and DJ nodded, along with everyone else.

"Yesterday, while you all were asleep, my servants have caught the first of our enemies. Prepare to be surprised at their feat," The Hooded One said, taking off a brown veil. There were 3 glass tubes, revealing Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. Mallah gained a smug look on his face seeing them again.

"Let us go!" Timmy Tantrum bangs on the glass the seals them. Everyone laughed and murmured at Timmy's cries.

"Don't worry, Timmy. Bobby will save us!" Melvin follows Timmy's action. Teether tries to chew on the glass, but no avail as a purple shockwave shocks the baby.

"As you can see, this glass is protected by magic, and so, no one except for me can free you," T.H.O. bragged," And for your little "Bobby", he is not here with us, but not dead."

"So that's what happened to th' fourth one," Billy Numerous said aloud.

"So what are you going to do with these 3 shrimps?" Drago asked. It was clear he wasn't interested in any of this. He only wanted to destroy Chan once and for all.

"But of course. Why don't you have the honors of doing their undoing?" T.H.O. points his scythe to the freeze machine.

"Don't mind if I do," Drago mumbled sarcastically to himself as he stepped up to the large platform. Quickly, he slams down on one of the buttons, letting the white gas come out the machine. There were some high-pitched screams that stopped short. When the smoke cleared, showing Teether, Melvin, and Timmy Tantrum looking horrified. The other villains whistled, shouted, cheered and made any other loud noise they could, laughing at the unfortunate.

"And this is only the beginning. Over time, we will gather more and more. Once we have each and every one of them at our feet, we will rule the world!" T.H.O. cheered, raising his scythe high.

"RULE THE WORLD! RULE THE WORLD! RULE THE WORLD!" All the villains joined in to cheer as loudly as they all could.

"We start our little quest to_day_! Punk Rocket and Master of Games, you have Thunder and Bai Tsa, you have Lightning," T.H.O. ordered as he made a black portal with his scythe.

"This is gonna be wicked awesome!" Punk Rocket shouted out as he jumped eagerly into the portal.

_Get ready for battle_," T.H.O. quietly cackled as the 3 chosen villains passed through.


	12. Chapter 12

At the barn…

It was mid-morning throughout The Valley, and everyone was half-way done rebuilding their heavily damaged barn/headquarters. Hotspot had just cemented a piece of wood onto another piece of wood when Kid Flash casually walked up with a playful smirk on his face, and Hotspot immediately knew what that smirk meant.

"You're workin' hard," Kid Flash stopped to peer at what Hotspot as doing. Hotspot simply nodded, not turning away.

"You should be too," Hotspot grabbed another wooden plank. He was hoping Flash would run off to go mess with someone else.

"But I see you're workin' hard to impress someone else," Kid Flash nudged. Hotspot stopped what he was doing to give him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" Hotspot squinted his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," Kid Flash replied.

"Huh?"

"Oh come _on_ Hotspot! I know you like her!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Who?"

Kid Flash did a facepalm, then gave Hotspot a serious look.

"Merei, duh!"

"What?! No I don't!" Hotspot was close to stuttering.

"Don't try to deny! Almost everyone knows of your crush on her! Personally, I think you should go for it," Flash whispered, speeding away to do more work. Hotspot watched him go.

"I don't like Merei! I like her as a friend," Hotspot mumbled under his breath," At least I think so. I wonder where Merei is anyway…"

At the river…

As everyone was busy rebuilding, Merei wasn't far away sat alone by the river, playing with the warm water.

"This mission is getting more dangerous day by day. First, Tia and some rat creatures are messing with me, then Madame Ugly and Monsieur Gorilla chase after me, then some weird dream that I don't even understand, then forced to go in disguise then some more rat creatures, then an ambush?! Why does my life decide to pull apart now in the most dangerous mission yet?" Merei holds her head drastically.

Suddenly, a small, round, purple gem mysteriously slowly floated past Merei's hand.

"Hey, cool! An amethyst!" Merei eagerly dived into the water to pick it up. Despite the fact that she has almost completely wet, Merei happily marveled at the jewel.

"It's so pretty…," Merei said quietly to herself as she shone it at the sun," I could keep this as a souvenir."

_The Titans won't even know what twatted 'em_, a British-voiced accent said ecstatically.

"Who said that?" Merei almost jumped up out of her seat. She turns around to see if anyone was behind her. No one was there.

_That's all he's been talking about all day. No wonder people consider an annoyance_, a snake-like voice complained to herself.

"Why do the voices sound like they're in my head?" Merei stands up. Above her, a guitar shadow quickly passed by.

"I think I ought to be going back. This place is starting to creep me out," Merei began to step away from the river but ended up bumping into something.

"And where dae yeh think yeh're going?" The first voice said, only it sounded a lot closer. When Merei looked up, a slightly taller guy with white, spiked hair, an orange jail jumpsuit, and and a white guitar slung over his back.

"Um, none of your business," Merei stepped from out of the boy's way, but this time 2 larger people got in his way.

"You will not leave," the white ape-looking with a red ruby on his neck said deeply.

"I agree," said the second voice.

"And who are you guys exactly?" Merei raised her eyebrow at that. The 3 villains laughed at that, making Merei feel quite awkward.

"You won't need to know our names because you won't be seeing us anymore after this," the white gorilla-like guy said, reaching a hand forward.

Now would be a good time to use my powers, Merei thought as a white hand reached over.

Back at the barn…

Aunti was busy making a communicator spell to talk to any other Titans or members of The Chan Clan with her blowfish. The blowfish shot up a green circle that had heavy static.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Aunti shouted. The static slightly fizzed, then a face appeared.

"Hello?" an aged, slightly grumpy voice answered.

"It is Aunti. How is it going with your team?" Aunti said, smiling a little.

"Horrible! Everyone continues to argue with Uncle, we always have to fight someone evil, and you know what's worse?! He misses his family and you sooo much!" Uncle complained," What about you? How is Jade? Have you heard from Jackie yet?"

"I haven't heard from anyone but you, and Jade is fine. Everyone else isn't. Just last night, our team was ambushed more rat creatures out of nowhere and nearly destroyed our hideout! They took 4 of our teammates to the villains to parts unknown and we still have not found Khamille."

"You can talk to Rav-," Uncle began to say, but his face was replaced by heavy static.

"Hey! What happened?" Aunti said as she tried to fix it up again. A face cleared out from the static, but this time it wasn't Uncle. It was a hooded figure who took over the line.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't for the Eva the chi wizard, or should I say "the retired royal magic consultant", the hooded figure said. Aunti gasped.

"How do you know my name?!" Aunti squinted her eyes at the circle of darkness. She could barely make out the person who was talking to her.

"Tsk, tsk. I don't want to ruin the fun by revealing my secret. You will find out more about me sooner or later. Besides, you might want to check one of the members of your team."

"You are tricking me?! How do I know you are telling the truth?" Aunti whispered.

"There's a little thing called trust," the hooded person chuckled quietly before disappearing," Think about it and use it wisely."

As the image of the darkness disappeared, it left Aunti doing some serious thinking.

"What was he talking about?" Aunti put her hand to her chin, but was stopped by her niece talking.

"Hey Aunti, where did Merei go? She was just with us a while ago," Delya said, spitting out some nails from her mouth.

"She said she was going to the river," Aisha said, now feeling well and helping out," And now that I think about it, she's been gone for quite a while."

"She's been gone for, like, 30 minutes now," Jade said, holding up her Super Moose watch," I timed it."

"This must be the warning the hooded person must have been telling me," Aunti said aloud.

"What?"

"Nothing. We must get to Merei quickly!" Aunti said, then took her things and ran off into the woods.

"But we're almost done rebuilding!" Cyborg tried to change Aunti's mind, but she paid him no mind.

"But if she's in danger, we have to save Merei now!" Hotspot snapped, smacking his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Sólo vamos a ir y volver, así que no te pierdas nada," Mas nonchalantly shrugged.

"Let's just go and come back so we don't miss out," Kid Flash said, picking Jinx up and speeding off after Aunti.

"Hey! Eso era exactamente Mas acaba de decir!" Menos said, putting his hands on hips in frustration, but Delya pushed him and his brother on ahead.

"No time!" She rushed.

"In the forest…

Merei hid behind a tree, breathing in and out quickly. It had been about 15-20 minutes of running, mainly from Punk Rocket. This time, to keep her identity a secret, Merei decided not to use her powers to escape

"Come out, come out! You can't hide from me for long!" Punk Rocket taunted, walking quietly through the forest.

_Just yesterday, an army of rat creatures are chasing and looking for me. Now today, a British punk rock star, an extra-large fish, and a giant are looking for me. What do I have or what did I do that they're hunting me down?_ Merei frantically thought.

"She's very quick, the girl," the Master of Games said, knocking down 2 trees over off their roots," Also, these trees are really getting on my nerves."

"Let's see if water can bring these trees down," Bai Tsa said, thrusting her hand forward. Immediately, water arose from the river and washed down Merei's tree down in the process.

"OK, did not see that coming," Merei said, but Punk Rocket jumped down and blocked Merei's path

"I knew you couldn't hide from me for long. It's too bad we have to bring you in, though," Punk Rocket said, lightly stroking Merei's hair. Merei pulled away from his grasp.

"Why is that?" Merei raised her eyebrow at him. Punk Rocket leaned in closer so that his and Merei's face were inches apart.

"You have the face of an angel," Punk Rocket whispered, pinching Merei's cheeks.

"Enough with the romantics! Let's just bring her to France so we can freeze her like the 4 others already!" Bai Tsa rushed.

"'Ey! I'm savoring the moment before we throw her in the machine, mate! Hold your horses!" Punk Rocket said, not worried for anything.

"You can have your "moment" when we arrive in France," The Master of Games said, glaring at his teammate. Suddenly, a fireball flew past and blasted Punk's guitar, knocking it into a tree.

"What was that?"

"Get your dirty hands off my girl!" an angry voice yelled. From a good distance, Punk Rocket could see that it was a furious Hotspot, and behind him were Jinx, Mas y Menos, Aunti, Jade, Delya, Cyborg, Aisha, and Kid Flash. Everyone took their fighting stances and weapons, aiming them all at their enemies.

"Just in case you're thinking of fighting us, you might want to rethink that now because you're outnumbered," Jade said, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"She's right, you know," Merei said. Punk Rocket ignored her and threw her on the ground to grab his guitar.

"Let's just get out of here!" Bai Tsa said, jumping into the river.

"I will be back! You can count on it!" Punk warned, pointing to the group and Merei as he levitated into the air.

"Are you okay?" Hotspot asked, the anger cleared off his face.

"I'm fine," Merei brushed off the dirt off her clothes.

"¿Ven? Te dije que podíamos terminar rápidamente," Mas and Menos said together, crossing their arms over their chest.

"What they said," Cyborg said, turning around to go back to the barn, along with everyone else.

"Aunti, what were you talking about earlier? Delya said raising her eyebrows at her elder.

"Yeah. Something about some "hooded person," Aisha quoted with her fingers. Aunti solemnly shook her head and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"I will tell you all later," Aunti waved it off with her hand," There is much to discuss with you all."

"This must be serious, isn't it?" Delya said, putting her hands on her hips. A dark-grayish color decorated Delya's eyes and her hair, which had shown that she was clearly confused.

"You have no idea. We must contact the other groups for this," Aunti said, leading the way.

"Your girl, hunh?" Merei smirked, remembering what Hotspot had said.

"Oh boy..."

In France…

Bai Tsa, Punk Rocket, and The Master of Games had just arrived back under the Eiffel Tower. They were disappointed for their embarrassing defeat and worried for themselves, hoping that they would not get in serious.

"I hope the The Hooded One doesn't slice our heads off with his big, scary scythe," Punk Rocket quivered. He was the most terrified of the trio.

"Well, it's your fault we couldn't catch her! We could've just gone and frozen the girl already, but nooo! you wanted your "few moments of glory"!" The Master growled.

"It's not _my_ fault she was a beaut! And it was the few moments of "savoring" the glory!"

"Like it's not your fault that you talk too much! You're lucky we're on the same side, otherwise I'd rip your tongue out your throat!" Bai Tsa motioned, pushing past him roughly into The Hooded One's room. It was so dark you couldn't see anything but a body knelt on one knee. The body slowly stood u and turned around to face them, holding his weapon in his hand.

"Have you brought any of the enemies to us?" The Hooded One said, his voice sounding a little scratchy.

"N-N-No boss. W-We couldn't b-because," Punk stammered, but his 2 teammates interrupted.

"He had fallen for the hostage we could have taken," Bai Tsa glared. Punk sheepishly shrugged, then hid behind his guitar.

"I see. You are dismissed," T.H.O. waved his almost-bony hand away. The 3 villains gasped, holding their throats self consciously.

"You mean...?" The Master trailed off.

"You won't behead us?" Punk whimpered.

"I said you are dismissed, didn't I?" T.H.O. huffed in an annoyed manner, turning away from them. By the time he turned around again, the criminals had dashed off.

_"I sense that you are very frustrated right now,"_ a voice whispered in The Hooded One's ear," _And sensing that it's directed at me._

"Master, I do not understand. Why warn Princess Noriah's protectors of the danger she would be in? If we had not told them anything, she would have been our already?!" T.H.O. questioned.

_"Do not worry, my child. This is just a one time thing,"_ The Locust reassured his pupil," _The next time won't be so easy."_

"But what shall we do? The Princess has 10 heroes willing to rick their lives for her?" T.H.O. raised his eyebrow," I want to make sure I do not fail in getting our reward."

_"Do you remember the 10 jewels and the 10 generals that held them, even Queen Merilia herself?"_

"The Diamond, Ruby, Opal, Beryl, Emerald, Sapphire, Azurite, Amethyst, Onyx, and the Mystic Sapphire. Yes, my memory still serves of them. I can still remember being denied of the general of the Onyx Army because of my blindness is magic spells," T.H.O. muttered.

_"I believe she has found one in a river. It was the Amethyst, belonging to the former general Denashi."_

"So what is the problem? It will be impossible for her to find all 10. She doesn't even have the crown yet!"

_"But with the Silver goddess, Light demoness, and the retired magic consultant, they will help her find them with the proper magic spells. The jewels each possess a magic ability, and these could help her if she wears the crown containing all 10 jewels. In order for you to bring me back to flesh, you must bring all 10 jewels, the girl, and a demoness' dead body."_

"Or in other words, Satanius' niece, Delya?"

_"Yes. The next time we strike, you will show no mercy to your enemies. After that, I will give you your reward for releasing me, as we have discussed countlessly before__."_

"Should we try again?"

_"No. The next time, we should catch Eva, the retired magic consultant. The Princess needs an expert to locate the crown. The demoness and goddess are not so much of the magic experts themselves. But for now, let the Shadowkhan do the evil work for us."_

"Of course, Master."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** **When worded like this, Jericho is talking.**

_When worded like this, The Locust is talking._

In the barn…

It was around 10:30 pm, and Aunti had ordered everyone to stay up late. They were very tired, but did as Aunti ordered so she wouldn't get mad.

"So what were you saying earlier about a "hooded person"?" Delya quoted with her fingers. Aunti was too busy pacing around in circles to answer her niece's question.

"Why do the enemies keep on finding us?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know, but today I was contacted by someone. I didn't see who though, because the person had a hood drawn over his or her head," Aunti finally sat down.

"Yeah, so?" Kid Flash said nonchalantly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Aunti continued, glaring at the speedster," Someone—not The Locust but someone being used _by_ him—had alerted me that Merei was in trouble."

"You guys didn't know I was in trouble?" Merei said in disbelief.

"So?" Hotspot blurted out. Aunti sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"You people do not listen to anything…," Aunti mumbled. She turned around to get some materials out of her knapsack. As she did that, everyone else talked quietly among themselves.

"The time I've been a Teen Titan, I've battled Slade, Terra (for some time), Brother Blood, Trigon, and the Brotherhood of Evil, but not something like this," Cyborg said.

"I know, right?" Jinx nodded her head.

"Just like Madame Rouge, this Locust guy is kidnapping and freezing people into statues, keeping our friends like they're trophies," Kid Flash added.

"I just hope I'm not the next victim," Hotspot said aloud," The first time I had met Rouge, she turned herself into Robin and pretended to be my friend so I could give her my communicator."

"Is she really that bad?" Merei asked innocently. Everyone turned to stare at her, making Merei feel highly uncomfortable.

"You have no idea," Jinx said, not facing Merei," I wanted to help Rouge catch Kid Flash, but she was too harsh on me. She believed I was a failure."

"She looks like a creep and sounds like she's from Europe somewhere," Jade giggled.

"Que era un perdedor. Así que el año pasado yo digo," Mas waved his hand dismissively. Even though no one could understand what Mas has said, everyone except Merei giggled anyway.

"I don't get what's so funny," Merei whispered. No one but Hotspot could hear her.

"You don't have to," he reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder. Merei nodded and smiled weakly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Aunti asked to a bright green oval. Instead of static usually fizzing on the screen, a dark line took over, turning the lime green oval dark.

"This is Raven. How are things with your side?" Raven asked, rather annoyed.

"OK now. How are Uncle and Tohru?" Aunti asked. She couldn't stand it when her loved ones aren't near her.

"A little annoying at times, but we're all fine. We were all sleeping until you intercepted," Raven assured," What's wrong with you? You sound really…shaky and nervous."

"Today, I was contacted by some dark chi wizard."

"I haven't heard from any other group or anyone since we had split up," Raven said suspiciously.

Everyone looked at each other with worried painted all other their faces.

"Actually..," Aunti trailed off.

"Timmy, Melvin, Teether and Bobby were taken prisoner by the rat creatures 2 days ago. I think they were frozen into statues," Kid Flash described. Raven bowed her head and shut her eyes tight. As she did this, a tear rolled down her cheek, but Raven quickly wiped it off and put her battle face on again.

"Have you found Khamille yet?" Raven rubbed her eye.

"No sign of her either. I think Madame Rouge has taken her to the freeze machine too," Cyborg shrugged," Hate to say stuff like this, but this is one war we might not win."

"We're the Teen Titans, of course we can win! I think…," Raven doubted, making everyone quiet. Suddenly, a ninja star flew at the screen, almost breaking up the communication.

"AIYAH!" Uncle could be heard screaming from the background.

"What was that?" Hotspot jumped back.

"I don't know! We're being ambushed by some ninjas with red eyes!" Raven said, before her side cut off. Everyone stood shocked before where the screen once stood.

"Raven? Raven, can you hear me?!" Delya yelled, trying to get signal.

"Aunti, maybe we should go and check out what's going on with Raven's team. It's obvious they're getting ambushed by the rat creatures," Delya suggested, wishing she could leave her post and find this hooded person herself.

"Si. Tal vez deberíamos ir al equipo de los Ravens y defenderse de quien los está luchando," Menos quivered. Even though no one could understand, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"No. We are not allowed to leave our base until ordered to do so," Aunti said," By morning, they will have lost a member of their team. We should get some sleep."

Aunti lay on her side gingerly, turning away from her other teammates.

"But-!" Jade began to argue.

"I said get some rest!" Aunti yelled. Without hesitation, everyone lay themselves down and closed their eyes to go to sleep.

_We might not ever make it out this war alive…,_ the thought raced through Merei's mind as she drifted off to sleep.

With Raven's team…

"Shadowkhan!" Uncle pointed to them, immediately waking from his sleep. Jericho, Herald, and Tohru shot open their eyes and raised their head up, taking a look at their surroundings.

"Why do they look like bats?" Raven questioned.

"Uh oh. This ain't good," Herald stood up and grabbed his horn, but nothing was there.

"Hey! What happened to my weapon?!" Herald put his hands on his hips. In front of him, a Bat Khan sneered and waved around the horn.

"I thought we had taken care of them for good," Tohru shuddered.

**"Maybe I can get into their bodies,"** Jericho suggested, using sign language.

"If you do, you will come out evil," Uncle warned.

"Uncle is right. These are Shadowkhan—or in other words—Bat Khan, evil ninjas sent by the Bat Oni or perhaps Tarakudo himself," Uncle backed his back up into Uncle's.

"Only good chi magic can subdue them," Uncle said, taking out his blowfish. It was soon knocked away by a yellow figure taking it away.

"My blowfish!"

The figure stopped and turned around, revealing his yellow, twisted, demonic face.

**"This is like a bad dream,"** Jericho said,"** Someone pinch me."**

"You don't need to be pinched to know this is a bad dream come true!" Herald said," We are so doomed."

The first Bat Khan swooped down and ripped off a piece of Raven's hood, then a chunk of Jericho's blonde hair.

"**Hey! Watch the hair!**" Jericho angrily shook his fist up to them. The Bat Khan didn't listen and instead threw a smoke bomb.

"It's a smoke bomb! Don't breathe in it or you'll-!" Raven tried to say, but couldn't respond as her world went dark.

Meanwhile…

_"Tell me, what do you see, Princess? What do you see in the light?" The Dragon asked softly. The question echoed throughout, filling the child's head. The toddler took a step closer, squinting her eyes at the bright light._

_*I do not know. It's too bright to see anything, the child thought, cocking her head to one side._

_"Look closer," The Red Dragon urged._

_But there is nothing to see. Why do you force me to look? The toddler stared up at the large animal._

_"I can already see what there is to see. My concern is for you to see what I need you to see," The Dragon said, turning back to the light._

Merei's eyes opened wide as she shot up out of her bed, breathing hard.

"I had part of that same dream already. Maybe someone trying to tell me something," Merei said to herself," Like a dream message or something."

"Can't sleep?"

To Merei's left, Hotspot was sitting crisscross, leaning again a piece of wood. The light giving off his face was the small fire on his finger.

"Yeah. Is that the same for you?"

"Couldn't sleep the whole night because of what happened with the broken communication with Raven," Hotspot crossed his arms in front of his chest," While you were sleeping, I also noticed that it looked like you were having a bad dream or something."

"I was having the same dream I had before, but I can't really remember it," Merei said rubbing the back of her head," You should get some sleep anyway. We might have to talk with the other groups tomorrow."

"I'll try. By the way, what was your name again?"

"Merei."

"G'night Merei," Hotspot cracked a small smile. Merei did the same.

"You too, Hotspot."

In France…

"This is so boring. It's been so long since I've ever gotten out from under here," Beast Boy (in rat creature form) whined. He was sitting around with Drago, See-More, Gizmo, and the 2 Stupid Rat Creatures, eating their lunch.

"Don't remind me. The last time I got to get outta here was when I had to kidnap Delya for a 2nd time," Drago said, his voice got softer when he said her name. Drago had missed Delya not so much anymore.

"Tell me about it. I haven't gotten to do anything," Gizmo whined, messing around with his technology.

"Ha! _We_ got to go and do evil elsewhere!" The blue stupid rat creature bragged, sticking out his chest, along with his comrade.

"Yeah, but then you screwed it up," Drago described, slurping his soup up," Badly."

"It wasn't our fault! The girl was too smart for us to handle," The brown one complained.

"Too smart? You gotta be kidding me," Gizmo shook his head.

"You guys are stupider than me," Beast Boy pitifully shook his head in shame at them.

"Did you even hear what you just said?" See-More laughed. Beast Boy looked up in the air thoughtfully for a sec, then understood what he meant.

"Dude, shut up!"

"Dude? What is this "dude" you speak of?" the brown creatures raised his eyebrow. Drago and See-More peered over to take a look at Beast boy too.

"Did I say dude? I meant comrade," Beast boy nervously chuckled.

"What do you know, boys? D-man's here, too."

The 5 criminals whipped their heads around to see the Ice Crew come around the corner. Drago growled, smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"You know those humans?" The brown rat creatures pointed his thumb to them.

"We go way back," Drago shot up from his chair to walk over to them.

"I'm sure T.H.O. wanted winning, successful villains, not you," Ice sneered.

"What are you doin' here anyway? You're supposed ta be with your old man," MC Cobra chuckled.

"I was until The Hooded One released me, along with my aunts, uncles, and dear dad. What are you doing here? I'm sure The Hooded one wanted stronger villains, not weak little girls."

"Yeah right! Weak coming from the guy who's fire chi was removed from him jez like that," Ice snapped his fingers together.

"Weak coming from the group who needed demon chi to beat Chan and his family!" Drago retorted.

"Oh, snap!" Blue rat creature whistled.

"I wish I had some popcorn," See-More said. Gizmo nodded eagerly.

"I wish I had some quiche to watch as these 2 squabble," Brown rat creature said aloud.

"RAT CREATURES DON'T EAT-! Never mind…," his comrade muttered, doing a face palm.

"Why you-!" Ice raised his fist to give Drago an uppercut.

"The 8 of you!"

Drago and the Ice crew turned left to see T.H.O. walk slowly into the room with his scythe in his hand.

"What is the problem? You should be discussing on how to beat our enemies, not quarreling against ourselves!" The Hooded One reprimanded. See-More, Gizmo, Beast Boy and the 2 Stupid Rat Creatures lowered their heads in shame, but Drago and the Ice crew continued to glare each other down.

"These 3 pipsqueaks started it!" Ice pointed at them.

"ME?! You guys just walk up and try to act like you're better than me!" Drago said," If you had looked in the mirror."

Ice glared at his former boss, huffing out from his nose," So, what's our mission?"

"I want you to spy on one of the Titans groups. If you find out any important info, tell me immediately," T.H.O. said.

"That's coo' an' all, but how are we supposed ta get back?" MC Cobra steps out from behind Ice.

"Do not worry about that. When you are done, a portal will appear in front of you so you can come back without any complications," T.H.O. reassured, and a portal appeared in front of them.

"Which group of Titans do we spy on?" Gizmo said, activating his gear.

"You will see for yourself."

"Finally, we get to go somewhere!" Ice hooted, doing a little fist pump.

_Isn't that great? I might have to see _her_ again_, Drago muttered, walking inside the portal.

In the barn…

Morning had risen quickly, and it had been the 4th day since the battle had started. Merei was the first to get up, because of the dream.

"Why did the part of the same dream I had before appear again? Is it supposed to mean something?" Merei scratched the top of her head in confusion. She was sitting outside the barn, not too far away from the barn after what had happened the day before," Maybe it has something to do with Princess No…Nor…something like that."

"You're up early."

Aisha skipped over to where Merei was sitting and sat crisscrossed.

"So are you."

"I usually wake up early to serve myself morning tea and to do other things," Aisha carelessly shrugged," What about you?"

"I had a troubling dream and now that I'm up, I don't feel like going back to sleep," Merei said.

"Hey, maybe we can go get breakfast at the Barrelhaven Tavern today!" Aisha said, pulling Merei to her feet.

"Uhm, thanks?"

With Raven's group…

An unconscious Raven lay against a tree when the few rays of the Sun hit her eyes. The area around her was almost completely destroyed, and her friends laid unconscious all around her.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked groggily. Uncle, Herald, and Jericho all woke up at the same time, looking around the damaged part of the forest.

"Shadowkhan have disappeared?" Uncle said, adjusting his glasses.

"I think so. Hey, here's my horn!" Herald picked it up and rubbed it against his costume.

**"That's great and all, but where's Tohru?"** Jericho stood up.

"Aiyah! Uncle's apprentice is gone!" Uncle shrieked, holding his hair and moaning in sadness," He has been taken by the forces of evil! AGAIN!"

In France…

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Tohru looked around," What is this place?"

"Do not worry. I am here to take all your troubles away," T.H.O. reassured, touching Tohru with his bony, withered hands.

"By the looks of it, I do not think so," Tohru said. He looked to the right to see a bear and 3 kids frozen into statues, looking petrified in their state.

"Were they not part of the Teen Titans?" Tohru tried to recall. T.H.O. laughed aloud, holding his stomach as he almost doubled over.

"Do you hear that, everyone? He wants to know if these young heroes are his friends," he sneered. In front of Tohru, a group of villains laughed their heads off, making him feel uncomfortable.

"This must be where all the villains stay," Tohru said aloud," And you must be a dark chi wizard."

"It is my little secret only I keep," the scythe bearer began to place his hand on Tohru's shoulder again, but Tohru pushed it away.

"I wish to return with my team!" Tohru raged.

"Oh, I'm so scared. If I don't release you, you're going to destroy me," T.H.O. mocked in a teasingly way," I have taken down people much bigger than you."

"Oh really? By your state, I see you have taken down many people," Tohru mocked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You may mock me now, but let's see if you will make fun of me when you are a statue," T.H.O. used his scythe to pull down the lever. The machine glowed bright blue and started to spin rapidly above Tohru's head.

"Oh NO-AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Tohru screamed at the top of his lungs, but no one could hear him, because the villains were cheering as loud as they could in front of him. His scream only lasted 3 more seconds before Tohru became silent. When the smoke cleared, all Tohru was doing was covering his eyes in fear from whatever was above him.

"Every day, we take one step closer to defeating our enemies, Master," T.H.O. looked upwards to the ceiling. He could feel his Master's presence flowing near him.

_"And every day, our enemies tremble and take 2 steps back,"_ The Locust finished, weakly laughing at Tohru's statue.

**A/N: * = The reason why the child is thinking is because she is too young to talk, so she thinks to get her message across.**


	14. Chapter 14

With Delya…

Delya was sitting by herself in the old abandoned barn, quietly playing with random pieces of straw. She hadn't seen anyone since morning and didn't feel like it because of a troubling thought that had crossed her mind.

-Flashback-

…_At that time, I had just taken Delya into my shop because she..."_

"_Don't tell them that part! Don't you _dare_ tell them that!" _

_"I was only-!"_

_"No! They don't need to know that! This isn't about me!"_

_-_End-

"I was lucky not to get a hit from Aunti," Delya groaned to herself, throwing her head face first into the hay.

"What do you mean?"

Delya whipped her head around to find Aunti pouring a cup of hot tea beside her.

"What did you do to deserve a hit on the head from me?" Aunti gazed at Delya.

"It's nothing," Delya said hastily.

"Are you sure?" Aunti pressed on," There's nothing for me to know about?"

Delya sighed a heavily, knowing that she would get a hit from Aunti eventually.

"Remember when we were in the interrogation room I that substitute Section 13?" Delya said.

"Yes?"

"And remember when we were interrogating Tia, the dwarf witch?"

"Yes?"

"And remember when you were saying about Tia being your former apprentice and you were about to say things about my life when I yelled at you?" Delya rushed the last question.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Aunti. I know it's late to say an apology, but I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to know about my past and running away from home," Delya said, giving her elder a bear-squeezing hug.

"I know you are," Aunti patted Delya's head.

"So wait, then why did you ask?" Delya stopped the hug.

"I wanted to see if you would tell me. If people had a very troubling past like yours, I doubt they would be able to even interact with anyone," Aunti sipped her tea," And besides, I wasn't going to tell the whole story. I was just going to say of how you had lived with me since at least a decade ago."

"Sorry I interrupted then."

"I am also sorry that I let my former young apprentice talk to you like that. You are older than her anyway because of your fast aging, but you had looked about 8 when you had first arrived in my shop," Aunti combed through her niece's hair.

"So then how did you get to know me?" Delya looked up.

"Merilia introduced me to you when she was smaller than you," Aunti explained, a hint of sadness was placed in her voice. The 2 were silent.

"I came to tell you that I found out from Raven's group that Tohru had been kidnapped by the Bat Khan and has been frozen into a statue," Aunti broke the silence. Delya gasped and held her hand to her mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Tohru has disappeared too? Maybe this mission is too dangerous—even for us to handle," Delya said, standing up to brush the straw off her jeans leg," We should leave now.

"That does not mean we give up! Ever since you had first arrived in my shop, I did not give up on you, so that means I cannot and _will_ not give up on _any_one," Aunti emphasized, stamping her cane in the straw a couple of times.

"Do you know where Merei and Aisha are?" Aunti put the tea set on the ground.

"Um, I heard Aisha say something about going to the Barrelhaven Tavern for breakfast," Delya tried to recall.

"From now on, I am appointing you to take care of Merei and follow her wherever she goes, whether she likes it or not," Aunti said, taking out her blowfish from her bag.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"Because she is on our team!" Aunti said, pushing Delya forward with her cane in to the woods.

"You're going with me?" Delya asked as Aunti forcefully pushed ahead.

"Of course! This is just in case you also get kidnapped! I could not live with myself if something happened to you!" Aunti said as her eyes grew sad.

"Alright…"

With the villains…

"Disguise?"

"Check."

"Burlap sack?"

"Check."

"And are the members of the group we're supposed to spy on here?"

"Double check."

Drago, the 2 Stupid Rat Creatures, Beast Boy, See-More, Gizmo, and the Ice Crew were all in the forest, trying to blend in with their surroundings. They had been spying on the Barrelhaven Tavern for what seemed like an hour but was really 30 minutes.

"Yo, we have everything! Can we just go already?" MC Cobra impatiently tapped his foot and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I'm making sure I have everything before we do this so we don't mess up, which is what I'm sure you 3 will do."

"Not if you get your big head in it first!" Ice retorted. Drago glared at his ex-henchmen and snorted a heavy amount of smoke from his nostril.

"C'mon, stop fighting! We don't need this!" Beast Boy got in-between the fighting males.

"Yeah, you pit sniffers wanna give away our hiding spot?!" Gizmo whispered/yelled at the same time. From his pocket, he took out a small piece of technology.

"What is it?" Drago eyed it closely.

"It's an earpiece! As you lure the members to us, we can help you convince them that you're a nice person in your current form," Gizmo explained slowly.

"I don't like going out to let people see me like this!" Drago whined/whispered.

"And you'd rather have The Hooded One have our heads?!" See-More said.

"Look!" the blue rat creature (1st is what we will call them) interrupted. 2 girls walked out the tavern, carrying a tray in each hand.

"They don't look like one of the villagers," the brown one (2nd is what we will call him) said, eyeing the girls closely. The girls sat down on near the tavern and began to eat.

"We spotted our targets," See-More said, adjusting his eyes, "You're up, dude."

"I know," Drago said, coming out from his current spot. When he stepped out into the late morning sunlight, he was no longer Drago but "Drake" again. Drake's head was completely shown out of view, because his black jacket covered everything on his face except for his crimson red eyes. He had the perfect type of muscles and wore the same clothes as he would in demon form. Only the shoes had changed, for they were now grey, black, and red Converse shoes.

"Does the earpiece work?" Gizmo said.

"Like a charm."

Meanwhile…

"You were right, Aisha! These scrambled eggs, hotcakes, and apple cider are delicious!" Merei said, chowing down her breakfast.

"See, what did I tell you? There's only one place where you can get a proper breakfast and that's the Barrelhaven Tavern!" Aisha cheered, making Merei laugh," And Lucius is the best cook ever!"

"Excuse me ladies?"

Merei and Aisha stopped laughing and having fun to see a red-eyed male standing above them, hands stuffed in his pocket.

"S-Sir?" Merei stuttered, her mouth full of pieces of hotcake. The male's figure was alone scary to her.

"A girl has gone loose lately and we haven't been able to find her for a long time, and it really worries me," the man said gruffly, but somehow made it in a polite voice," Have you seen her?"

"No. I haven't heard anything like that," Aisha said as her voice shook. The man talked further, but Merei wasn't paying attention as she softly rubbed the Amethyst.

_This better be the girl we're supposed to take in. Staying in human form is annoying and I can't stand it!_ The guy angrily thought as Merei listened to his thoughts.

_He must be working with The Locust,_ Merei said, thinking up of a lie.

"That can't be true! Ask then some other questions!" Gizmo whispered.

"I'm trying to!" Drago called back, touching his earpiece. He turned back to the girls to find them giving him weird looks.

"Who were you talking to?" Merei squinted her eyes at the stranger.

"Oh, that was nobody. As I was saying, the girl has a magenta colored birthmark marked on her forehead" The person described. From his pocket, he pulled out a picture of the girl and her name was printed in neat letters on top that said "Khamille". Merei slightly twitched her nose and swallowed her breakfast down slowly. Aisha gulped loudly.

_The enemy even took a clear picture of me! As long as I keep quiet, he shouldn't have to find out anything about me,_ Merei calmed herself down.

"Nope. Haven't seen anyone like that around here, right?" Aisha said, forcing herself to make a fake smile and nudging Merei with her elbow.

"Yeah, haven't seen anyone like that around here," Merei agreed, the volume on her voice descending.

"You!"

Merei's heart jumped at the loud shout and shot up from her chair. Aisha almost fell back on her back.

"Who was that?" Beast Boy whispered into Gizmo's earpiece. But Drake didn't answer for his heart sunk down to his stomach.

"Oh no…," Drake mumbled.

"Aunti, how nice of you to meet us here! Would you like some breakfast?" Aisha held out her unfinished breakfast, but Delya pushed it away.

"You should have brought your breakfast back with us!" Delya hissed, turning her back form the man.

"What's going on down there? Should we come also?" Gizmo asked, raising his voice in question in the earpiece.

"No. I'll deal with them now. When they think I've been defeated, I'll run into the forest and you guys will take over for me," Drake said, turning off the technology.

"What did he say?" See-More asked.

"He has some business to attend to. When he comes here, we'll take over for him," Gizmo summarized, putting his earpiece in his pocket.

"You are most certainly a bad man!" Aunti hit the guy with her cane on his head.

"Ow!"

Delya walked behind the red-eyed man and pulled off his jacket. The man glared dangerously at her as Delya carelessly threw it behind her.

"You tried and you failed to trick us, _Drago_," Delya emphasized. The man snorted out smoke, and changed into his demon form. Aisha gasped, but Merei had disappeared from the scene.

"I knew that man was bad! I should have run away when I had a chance in the 1st place!" She told herself aloud, breathing hard," I need to get my teammates!"

With the other members…

Cyborg, Mas, Menos, Jinx, Kid Flash, Jade, and Hotspot were all sitting and talking together in a pasture next door to their headquarters, unaware of any danger happening.

"I do not!" Hotspot stamped his foot to the ground.

"C'mon man! We know you have feelings for her!" Cyborg giggled.

"At night, I heard Hotspot saying Merei's name as he slept!" Jade stood up, then fell down, collapsing in laughter.

"You didn't' hear nothing from me! I was probably mumbling something that sounded like Merei's name!" Hotspot tried to convince everyone.

"Mhm! Sure you do," Jinx said between laughter.

"What's so funny about me liking her anyway?"

"So you do admit that you like Merei!" Kid Flash made a heart with his hands.

"Merei and Hotspot sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone said and laughed some more. Hotspot blushed madly.

"It's not funny and I'll prove it!" Hotspot said as Merei ran up from behind.

"There you are!"

Hotspot nearly jumped a mile in the air hearing his crush come up behind him. Embarrassed, he sat down crisscross-like. Everyone else silently chuckled at that.

"Hey Merei!" Jade waved.

"Save the pleasantries for later! They're attacking Delya and the elderly lady!" Merei grabbed Hotspot's hand and pulled him up.

"Wait, who?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Merei let out a sigh, knowing that it would take forever to explain.

"OK, so Aisha and I were eating breakfast and a stranger walks up to me. He asks me some questions I don't remember. I thought he was a bad guy because he had red, scary looking eyes and a scary looking shadow," Merei described.

"He's a bad guy, wasn't he?" Jade deduced. Merei quickly nodded her head.

"Delya and her aunt came and said that he was trying to kidnap us and his name started with a "D", and that's all I heard because I ran here to find you guys," Merei finished.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jade said, but Mas and Menos stood in her way. Even though Jade was at least 1 ½ inches taller than the twins brothers, she knew Jackie would want her to listen to them.

"Jade, sólo porque usted está en nuestro equipo no significa que usted puede luchar junto a nosotros. Usted sabe que su tío Jackie no aprobaría," The twins said, shaking their fingers in front of Jade's face in a parent-like way. It wasn't hard for Jade to translate what they were saying.

"Aw man!"

Meanwhile…

Aunti was sitting nearby, trying to make her blowfish work as Drago threw 3 punches, aiming for Delya's chest. She dodged the first, blocked the second, and twisted Drago's arm round. Delya then flipped Drago around and kicked him hard in the chest, letting him hit a nearby tree

"Why did you come back? Did you miss me so much that you couldn't stand it anymore?" Delya smirked as Drago breathed fire upon his opponent. Using her golden armbands, the fire was deflected off the smooth surface and extinguished it. Knowing that Delya is distracted, Drago goes under, grabbed Delya's leg, and flipped her on her back, and planted his leg on Delya's back, pinning her down on the ground.

"Not as much. Now, I work with the forces of darkness," Drago said as he twisted Delya's right arm behind her back. 2 blasts of good chi flew by Drago's head, just missing him. He lets go of Delya's arm and backs up.

"You are going back to where you belong!" Aunti yelled. Drago softly laughed at that.

"Old grandma, don't you get it? Now that I'm free, there is nothing that will take me back to that Demon Netherworld prison," Drago spat the name out. Delya rose from the ground and dusted off her black jeans.

"Huh?" Delya said. Of course she had heard what Drago said the 1st time, but she wanted to hear it again to make sure she heard right.

"You heard me Dimples. Now that I'm free, there is no possible way to be banished again, thanks to that half medallion of yours. I owe you many thanks," Drago mockingly bowed. Quickly, he shoved Aunti backwards using his elbow and quickly disappeared into the woods. Delya quickly ran to her elder's aid.

"Are you okay?" Delya said, looking around Aunti to see if any bruises had formed.

"Don't worry, no bruises or anything," Aunti dusted herself off before getting up.

"Let's go follow him!" Delya said, taking a step forward, but Aunti grabbed the back of Delya's short jacket with the hook of her cane.

"Hey-!"

"Are you crazy to wander off without me?! Where are Merei and Aisha?" Aunti bent over to pick up her cane.

A thumbs up sign appeared from behind an apple cider barrel.

"I'm good," Aisha whispered.

"What about Merei?" Aunti asked.

"Drago didn't take her, so she probably ran off to get help," Delya said, pushing her aunt into the forest," So let's go already!"

"Alright, wait for me," Aunti groaned.

Meanwhile…

"They had discovered you?!" Gizmo screeched. Drago nodded, trying to take in deep breaths.

"Yup."

"What did you do to let them know, yo?!" Ice yelled.

"I was _so_ close to kidnapping the 2 girls but Delya and her aunt came and exposed me," Drago said," So shut up!"

"Why don't you make me, macho half-demon?!" Ice challenged.

"Not again," Beast Boy did a face palm.

"Hey, what's that light over there?" Cobra interrupted the argument by pointing to something ahead of them. From a good distance away, 2 bright lights were coming closer with every step.

"They're coming," Drago mumbled.

**A/N: In this chapter, I wanted to add a little bit of Delya's background in on this story. More pieces of Delya's story will happen later on, but this story is mostly based on Khamille (Merei).**


	15. Chapter 15

With the other group of heroes…

Merei patiently waited for the other members of her group to catch up to her. Apparently, she had run so fast, she hadn't noticed that they were so far behind. Only Kid Flash was able to keep up with her.

"You run track?" He asked.

"No. I just run so fast running after Tia," Merei responded.

"Hey…wait up!" Hotspot said breathlessly behind them. Reluctantly, Merei slid her heels to a stop.

"You take too long!" Merei whined. She was feeling really jumpy.

"We can't all run as fast as you, ya know," Cyborg said, running in behind Hotspot. Everyone else caught up behind them.

"I think…I need…a rest," Jinx said, on her knees.

"C'mon guys! You can't lose energy now!"

"We don't all have superpowers, you know," a young voice said, coming from the trees. It was Jade, who was hiding behind a group of nearby trees.

"Jade, I thought Double M told you to stay in the pasture," Kid Flash said, shaking his finger. The twins put their hands on their hips and shook their heads in ashamed manner.

"Yeah, well I thought you guys might need help," Jade shrugged.

"I doubt that superheroes like us would need help," Hotspot scoffed. Merei gave him an elbow in the stomach.

"Everyone needs help from time to time," Jade argued back.

"Alright Jade, have you seen anything going on around here?" Merei rushed.

"Well, from a long distance, I saw Delya and Aunti go into the woods. It seemed like Aunti was injured because Delya had to hold her up," Jade described thoroughly.

"How?" Kid Flash raised his eyebrow.

"Shortcut."

"Lead the way," Merei gave in.

With the villains…

"Are you serious? How'd they find us?" The 2nd rat creature's mouth gaped open.

"If you ask me, Little Lizard Man over there did it," Ice mumbled, loud enough for Drago to hear. He growled lowly.

"Hey, maybe we should hide low in these fallen leaves and jump the humans from behind," the 1st rat creatures stuck his bony finger in the air. Drago raised 2 eyebrows in surprise at that.

_If Delya had heard him say that, he would be fried alive,_ Drago thought.

"Yeah or we could use my new Invisible Ray gun," Gizmo took out a small, but advanced handgun from his backpack technology.

"Let's just mix both ideas together, simple," Beast Boy said. Everyone else nodded.

"OK, just make sure you don't step on the fallen leaves too hard or they'll know what we're doing," Drago warned.

"Let's just get this over with cuz' they're coming closer!" MC Cobra pointed out.

Meanwhile…

"Aunti, have you gotten better yet?" Delya said as she held Aunti's arm over her shoulder.

"Recover isn't easy as pie! Because of my decaying age, it will take longer for me to get better!" Aunti scolded. Delya sighed.

"I think Drago went off," Delya changed the subject.

"Do not be so sure. He may be here, but planning an ambush as we speak," Aunti rasped. To Delya, it seemed like she was getting weaker.

"Maybe I should get you some help and I'll fight Drago on my own," Delya suggested. In Aunti's mind, she wanted to leave Delya on her own, but feared the worst.

"But what if I never see you again? What if someone puts a chi spell on you and banishes you somewhere where I will never see you again? Just like your demon sisters?" Aunti rambled on. Delya's heart sank hearing upon her younger siblings. Aunti's expression got sad, making Delya feel worse

"Fine, you can stay," Delya groaned," But if any other bad things happen to you, I'm returning you to our headquarters."

"OK," Aunti said, now feeling cheery. As Aunti prepared her blowfish, Delya's six senses took over, making heavy impact.

"Is there an earthquake?" Aunti wondered, looking around.

"No. I feel something bad coming on," Delya said, taking 2 steps forward.

"Then maybe we should go get back up," Aunti said, turning around. A blind force pushed back Delya hard on her back, sliding in the muddy leaves.

"Whoa," Aunti muttered. The same force pushed Aunti harder on the ground, making her head hit a tree. Delya tried to get up, but something was holding down her feet. Then, a foot was pressed on her back.

"Hey!" Delya grunted, trying to move around. It felt like more than 1 pair of hands was holding her down.

"Ok, who's the wise guy—or people?" Delya said, turning her head sideways. Now it was DJ Fist and MC Cobra who were holding her down. See-More and Ice lifted Aunti up off the ground and held her hostage. The color of fire flared in Delya's raged through Delya as she fought to get up.

"Let her go! An elderly lady like her doesn't deserve this!" Delya yelled, struggling to get up. DJ and Cobra were fighting to keep her down.

"We'll leave her alone if you tell us where the whereabouts of this girl are," Drago came in, holding up a picture of Khamille.

"How am I supposed to know?" Delya scowled.

"Wrong answer," Gizmo said, slapping a device behind Aunti," If you don't tell us the right answer, your relative will turn into a baked potato."

"I'm telling you, I haven't seen her anywhere!" Delya called out. Suddenly, a wave of lightning flashed on Aunti.

"Yow!" Aunti shrieked. She jerked out of Ice's grip and fell to the ground helpless.

"I'm telling the truth! You've gotta believe me!" Delya said trying to move forward, but her 2 oppressors kept holding her back. Against Delya's wishes, Aunti screamed murder as more intense waves of lightning washed over her.

"_Gizmo is taking this too far, I hate seeing Delya cry,_ Drago glared mentally at him. He turned to the Ice Crew, who snickered at the unfortunate, _As for those 3 clowns, I oughta punch those smirks off their faces and just turn Delya in already._

Meanwhile…

"Ok, where to now?" Hotspot said as everyone waited for Jade to make her next move. Jade had stopped walking to ponder where to go next.

"Umm, I think this way is the way to go," Jade said, pointing left.

"There _is_ no "I think"! You have to be sure!" Hotspot pressured.

"Ok, where do you remember coming out from?" Merei ignored Hotspot's temper.

"Actually, this is where I turned around to find you guys," Jade gulped. Hotspot sighed in annoyance, making Merei smack the back on his head. Coming from the path leading to the right, Aisha ran straight into Merei. Luckily, she wasn't hurt too bad.

"Ah! What was that for?!" Merei held her head in pain.

"I tried calling your name back there, but you couldn't hear me, so I had to catch your attention," Aisha explained slowly.

"Couldn't you have sent us a signal of something?" Cyborg added.

"Yeah, but I thought this was a better idea," Aisha got up to brush off the dirt from her clothes. Kid Flash snickered behind Cyborg at Aisha's creativity.

"Did you also come from Barrelhaven Tavern?" Kid Flash stopped laughing.

"Yeah. There was a strange man, and he wanted to know where Khamille went and he was scary, right? So then, Delya and Aunti came and exposed the guy and said his name was Drago, right? So then, they were fighting and the Drago guy injured the old lady and ran off. So now, Delya and her aunt are running off after him!" Aisha said all in a breath," So I came to find you guys."

"Do you know where they went?" Jinx blurted out. As Jinx's answer, Aisha turned around and went back the way she came from.

"We'll take that as a yes," Jinx said to herself as Kid Flash lifted her up bridal-style to follow after Aisha.

With Delya…

Delya helplessly watched as Aunti was being shocked over and over and over again. The villains around her seem to be amused as all of them but a green rat creatures and Drago wore big grins on their faces.

_Is that Beast Boy disguised as a rat creature?_" Delya squinted her eyes at him. When she glanced over at Drago, he was leaned casually against a tree and had a very disapproving and annoyed look on his face.

"Chan!" Delya looked ahead of the mayhem going on. Everyone looked up to see nothing in front of them.

While DJ and Cobra are distracted, Delya slipped out of their tight grasp and smacked them in the face with her golden armbands, making the 2 members of the Ice Crew fall back. She uses her power of light and zaps the shockwave remote out of Gizmo's hand and destroys it.

"Hey!" Gizmo started to say, but the next thing he knew, a cane had smacked the top of his bald head and knocking him on his bottom.

"OW!" Gizmo whined more. Delya swings him around to make his bald head hit Drago in the chest

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to disrespect your elders?" Aunti said, standing upright now. With her blowfish, she turned around and hit an incoming Drago in the chest, making him hit a tree.

"Are you okay?" Delya said while tripping Ice.

"Not so much anymore," Aunti groaned, holding her back painfully. Delya walked over to help, but the Ice Crew jumped on top of her, almost crushing her.

"Now I need help," Delya grunted.

"You already have some."

Delya couldn't see Aisha behind her saying that, along with all the other heroes.

"Release her or face humiliation!" Aisha put her hands on her hips like a superhero would.

"You gonna hafta try to beat us, gurl," Ice stood up, cracking his knuckles along with everyone else.

"All we have to do is beat the robot man, the fast people, a hothead, a crazy girl, an old grandma, 2 weak little girls, and a traitor," Gizmo sneered. The heroes reeled back at the negative comments that had just been given to them

"ROBOT MAN?! Oh, you're going now!" Cyborg said, aiming cyber sonic cannon at Gizmo.

"¡Exactamente! Nadie se burla de los Teen Titans, sobre todo cuando se habla de Mas y Menos!" The twins shook their small fists angrily. Neither team noticed Delya helping Aunti escape.

"I do not believe I will be able to make it to the barnyard before my injury gets worse," Aunti said, sounding weak. Delya's eyes turned baby blue hearing that.

"We'll get there in time!" Delya reassured. They walked a bit further before Aunti stopped and fell on her knees.

"I cannot walk further. You must carry me," Aunti said, wincing at the amount of pain that was being dealt. To Delya, it looked like she was slipping in and out of consciousness. She bends down and carefully picks up Aunti bridal-style.

_How ironic. Most of the time, Drago carries me like this,_ Delya thought as she ran away, holding onto Aunti tight.

In France…

Through a magic portal, The Hooded One watched the battle between his team and his enemy's team, enjoying every bit of it. He kept a close eye on Merei, as she hide behind a tree from afar, not taking part in the fight at all.

"She pretends to be a random citizen, but really she is the one we seek. Noriah does well keeping her identity a secret," T.H.O. nodded slowly.

"_Indeed. We should bring her over to fight on our side, for this girl is very strong. Stronger than her mother could ever be," _The Locust joined in, watching her also.

"We should test her, see if she turns herself in," T.H.O. chuckled," Maybe we should use rat creatures as spies, then attack her tonight when least expected."

"_Yesss. By then, the retired magic consultant will have no choice but to explain why everyone is after her,"_ The Locust said before disappearing in a strong gust of wind.

"Kingdok?!" The Hooded One screeched. Slowly, Kingdok walks over and put his head down in a bowed position.

"Yes Master?" he reluctantly responded.

"Tonight, I have a special job for you, and I know you will enjoy it very much," T.H.O. said. Kingdok couldn't see it, but he felt his master grow a wicked, yet scary smile on his face ear to ear as he talked about his plan.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, since some of these people are obviously the villains, maybe my supposed friends aren't the bad guys either,_ Merei thought as a cyber-sonic cannon beam hit a tree. The beam went through the tree and just above Merei's head, creating a large hole.

"Whoa! Close call!" Merei touched the top of her head to make sure her hair didn't get blown off. She got up and backed up slowly into another being.

"So many trees around here…," Merei muttered. When she turned around, DJ Fist stood in front of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He glared, looking down on Merei.

"Hi. How are you?" Merei sheepishly waved. She tried to run but DJ hooked onto the back on her collar and lifted her into the air. Accidentally, she kicked him in the eye.

"Yarrgghh!" He held his eye tightly. When he opens his eyes again, a foot hits him full in the face. He spins around and hits his head onto a tree. A part of the tree opens and an old map, along with a blue gem, fell on top of an unconscious DJ Fist.

"Another gem: a Blue Sapphire," Merei said wondrously, picking both items up. Quickly, she stuffs the gem in her pocket.

_Later, I will figure out what kind of power this gem possesses_, Merei thought as she put her focus on the map.

"The Valley," Merei read the title of the paper, "No offense, but this looks like a kindergartner drew this. Maybe I'll figure this out later."

She carefully folded the worn down map up and into her back pocket.

"Aw yeah, baby! Who's the winner now?" Cyborg said, rejoicing. The battle was finished and the heroes were victorious. The beat-up villains were just barely standing up, holding in their injury cries.

"Let's get out of here, yo!" Ice whimpered. Without any time being wasted, a black portal consumed all of the beaten villains in a second.

"Magic was being used!" Jade gasped, holding her mouth with her hand.

"Who cares?! We beat the bad guys butt easy!" Kid Flash said, shrugging off the scary thought

"Somos victoriosos! Hemos empezado los enemigos botines como un perro golpear a un gato!" Mas y Menos cheered, dancing around.

"Hey, where'd Delya and Aunti go?" Jade asked aloud. Everyone went from happy to confused, looking around the place.

"I didn't see anybody leave. I was too busy kicking Gizmo's techno butt," Jinx said.

"I was going too fast to see anything," Kid Flash shrugged," Well, except for Aisha kicking her bad guys butt."

"Well, mostly due to my clumsiness," Aisha blushed. Cyborg slapped her back heartily and laughed.

"At least you beat 'em! Oh, you should've seen how I used my rocket boots to blast Gizmo away!" Cyborg slapped his knee.

"Yeah, until he came back and slapped you in the face, using high techno-spider legs," Hotspot snickered. Cyborg's expression turned into an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, then he came for you and kicked you aside, almost knocking you out!" Cyborg retorted. Hotspot glared at him back for the returned insult.

Merei was ahead of the group, walking alone and not paying attention to anything else.

_Why are a map and a jewel placed inside a tree? Maybe someone wanted someone to find this_," Merei pondered, taking another look at the blue Sapphire. In the afternoon sun, the jewel gleamed brightly, a beautiful blue poured out, making a small ray in front of her. Quickly, she puts in back in her pocket and keeps walking.

"Hotspot, you should make your move," Jade whispered.

"What?! No!" hotspot waved his hand in dismissal.

"Dude, c'mon! Stop denying, King of De-Nile!" Kid Flash laughed. Hotspot nudged him in the ribs.

"Knock it off, man!"

"We're not trying to make fun of you. Besides, you should have seen me when everyone nagged on us about me and Kid Flash together," Jinx tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but remembered he was still hot.

"Nunca se debe perder la oportunidad con las mujeres," Mas added. Menos nodded his head.

"Yeah! En Guatemala, cuando éramos superhéroes, niñas pululaban por todas partes nosotros!" Menos said.

_-Flashback-_

"_No te preocupes, tenemos el dinero," the twins said together, handing out 2 bags full of money back to the bank. They had just defeated an army of armed bank robbers in less than a minute._

"_MAS Y MENOS! MAS Y MENOS! MAS Y MENOS! MAS Y MENOS!" a group of people cheered, lifting them up in the air._

"_Gracias Mas y Menos! Estás más grandes héroes de Guatemala!" A girl (who happened to be walking nearby) said. She gave both of them a big kiss, waved, and finally skipped away happily. The twins couldn't even wave back for they were trying to realize what had just happened._

"_Mas, me encanta mi trabajo," Menos said in a mushy voice._

"_Yo también!" Mas agree, shaking his head vigorously._

_-End-_

The twins sighed, taking in the wonderful memory.

"Ese día fue un buen día!" Menos said, paying attention to Hotspot's situation.

"I think the reason why you're not talking to her is because you're afraid she'll dis you," Aisha said, walking up beside him," You won't know if she is into you until you try. She could be into you too; you just don't know it."

Hotspot looked at her with a look that said "Are you sure I won't make a fool of myself"? Aisha nodded sincerely.

"Fine. If it will get you guys off my back, I'll talk to her," Hotspot sighed reluctantly.

"We're not asking you to ask her out, just to talk to her and make her feel welcome. She hasn't been exactly "chatty" with us," Jinx said. Hotspot nodded and sped up to catch up with Merei. Once he was beside her, he looked back with a nervous look on his face.

"Go on. Start the conversation," Jinx whispered. Behind her, everyone did double thumbs up. Hotspot weakly smiled and faced the front again, hoping things would go his way. Everyone was eager to listen is that Cyborg had programmed a device and made a little satellite to listen in.

"So…?" Hotspot trailed off the question.

"So what?" Merei looked up at him.

"So why weren't you fighting with the rest of us? Even Aisha was helping, even though her clumsiness had saved her," Hotspot said nudging her a little.

"Well, I did fight one person," Merei shyly put one finger in the air," He was pretty easy. All I had to do was blind him in the eye, then kick him in the foot."

"Really? You actually kicked him with your foot?!" Hotspot said in amazement.

"Yeah. What about you, what did you do? I bet you used your amazing fireballs," Merei said, making the movements. Hotspot laughed.

"Well, you could teach me some of your Kung Fu kick butt fighting style when you get time!" Hotspot said. With that, he kicked twice in the air, making Merei laugh. Hotspot turned around to see everyone silently clapping at Hotspot's feat. Merei and Hotspot talked some more, taking up so much time and leading the way back to their headquarters. By the time they had come back, Aunti was sleeping soundly and Delya was watching over her. From a distance, Delya's eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Only her pupils and the stripes in her hair turned deep blue.

"_There_ you are!" Jade exclaimed," Why is Aunti sleeping?"

Delya looked up and quickly wiped her eyes as if nothing had happened.

"Aunti was injured before we had started to fight," Delya said, continuing to wipe her eyes," Some of the villains had shocked her and asked if Khamille had been with us. When I said no, they didn't believe us, tied me up, and shocked Aunti with an electrical device."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Cyborg said, kneeling down beside the elderly lady. Delya nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll nurse the old geezer back to health," Kid Flash said," Mas y Menos and I will see if we can get some help," Kid Flash said.

"Sí!" the twins agreed. Quickly, they dashed away, kicking up dust in the road as they ran off together.

"We'll see what we can do to help her out," Jade said, throwing out things from Delya's and Aunti's knapsacks. Jinx sat down beside Delya, helping her recuperate from the ambush. Only Merei wasn't there, for she was in the old, abandoned animal farm nearby.

_It's all my fault Aunti was injured, and tonight, I bet someone will be taken away! I wish this big mission never happened! I wish I went back home to where I belonged,_ Merei thought sadly, _Maybe the 2 jewels and the poorly-drawn map can help me._

Slowly, Merei pulled out the map and unraveled it. She looked all over, re-reading ever sign.

"The spellings are so bad, I can only read one place on the map that says "My Home" on it," Merei squinted her eyes at the reading.

_I wonder whose house that is,_ she thought. She also took out the 2 jewels she had been keeping.

"Right now, I have the Purple Amethyst and the Blue Sapphire. Maybe there are some more to find," Merei pondered," And maybe all of them have powers just like the Amethyst."

Suddenly, the barn door opened and Hotspot walked in and sat himself down beside his crush.

"Watcha doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking at something."

"Like what?"

"You wanna come see for yourself."

Merei opened Hotspot's not-so-hot hands and handed him the map and the 2 jewels.

"You were wondering about an old, faded map and 2 jewels?" Hotspot raised an eyebrow.

"The map I don't know about, but the jewels have magic in them."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Mm-hm! The Amethyst can read minds, but I don't know about the blue one," Merei said.

"Prove it."

"Ok."

Merei took the gem from Hotspot's hands and squeezed it tight.

"Okay, now tell me what you're thinking," Merei ordered. Hotspot closed his eyes then opened them again.

_She can't really read minds_, Hotspot thought.

"Yes I can," Merei responded. Immediately after she said that, Hotspot's eyes turned purple and he responded," Yes, you are right. You are always right." He shook his head violently and his eyes returned to the warm, brown eyes he always had.

"Whoa," Hotspot's eye grew wide.

"See? It can control your mind too. Now lemme try the blue one."

Merei squeezed the gem with as much enthusiasm as she could, ready to know what power it possessed.

"Nothing," Merei muttered. She placed her back on the wall and sat there.

"Maybe it's broken," Hotspot suggested.

"Maybe it can fly or something," Merei said, trying to jump on the walls. Instead, her feet were planted on the walls so that she was standing upright in her eyes, but in Hotspot's eyes, she was vertical.

"Walking on walls. That's not bad, but I doubt I'll every have to walk on walls anymore," Merei shrugged as she walked down beside the honorary Teen Titans.

"You don't know that," Hotspot said, leaving the barn room.

"Oh shut up you."

Meanwhile…

_-Flashback-_

_"You requested me, royal adviser?" the dragon slowed his speech._

_"Will you take the child to Tanen Gard for me? I don't trust what someone is doing," she whispered._

_"I will. In order to reach her, you must cross through Dragon's Hill and reach the other side. There, you will find what you are looking for," the dragon advised. The figure nodded it head, then turned to the baby._

_"You will stay here for the time being, and do not follow or try to look for me. There is some business I must take care of," the figure vowed, taking a blowfish from their pocket. She quickly rushed away, disappearing into the darkness._

Rania has the nerve to try and take the child away from the princess, then plot against her own twin sister and kill her! Wait till I get my hands on her…,_ the hooded person thought to herself as she crept slowly through the woods. Even from afar, she could hear the sounds of cries, screaming, devouring, and fire being spread throughout Atheia. Every step she took as she got closer to the city, her heart grew heavy with great sorrow but kept her head straight, clenching onto her weapon with all her might._

"_I wish I had known she would plan this rebellion. How can she conjure magic and make a deal with the nightmare sheep if her dreaming eye is blind?!" the person grumbled to herself. Suddenly she stopped. Someone was amongst her._

"_I finally have you in my sights, Princess Noriah," a raspy voice said, also somewhere in the forest. The wizard hid behind a large tree and listened for more. _

"_Have someone followed me?" the hooded person whispered to herself. Another hooded person had quietly crept through the forest, wielding a large weapon in hand. She couldn't see what it was though, for it was so dark at night. _

"_Once I have that baby in my sights, nothing will get in my way. Not my sister and my brother-in-law, not my oldest sister, not even that stupid, old, chi wizard!" the evil hooded person cackled softly. The hooded wizard growled at the compliment._

That is it! You may be my niece's youngest sister, but you are going down right now!_ The very offended and angry wizard thought angrily as she charged up her ready blowfish._

"*_Basi mwanga wa mema ndani yangu na wengine wanaopambana na uhuru na haki kwa Atheia kumwaga na kuwaangamiza__!" the person chanted in Swahili. Even though the blowfish was a little burnt and battered from fighting, the blowfish grew bright green and fired at the evil hooded person. She fell back and dropped her weapon, blasting out of the forest and into a greats stone wall._

"_What the-?!" the woman growled, holding her head. The chi wizard stepped out of her hiding spot and took down her hood slowly. They couldn't see each other, but they immediately knew who they were fighting._

"_I'm surprised you had just left Atheia, the good person said, clenching her fists," Because you seem to be back where you had started before!"_

"_Ah Eva! Always in others business," the villain said, getting up," Where have you put the child?"_

"_You will have to get the info out of me, Afua. I have taken her to a place where you cannot and will not find her! EVER!" the chi wizard growled._

"_Then I must destroy you! Too bad you won't be missed!" Aunti said. She fired a dark magic shot at Aunti, but missed and dodged behind a tree._

"_You know I never really liked you, Eva. You were always suspicious of whatever I did. You never trusted me, thought I was evil. I guess you were right," Afua yelled out. He throws his scythe out and it quickly pins the good chi wizard to the ground._

"_You should know that I never like you either. You may have tricked your family and even your twin, but you don't fool me!" Aunti said with a struggle. The evil Afua came closer to Aunti._

"_Prepare to be destroyed," Afua growled._

_"Why? Why did you kill your own flesh and blood, the Gemstone Army generals, all those who love you? Have we not given you everything?" Aunti pleaded, hoping to procrastinate against her death._

_"You old fool, don't you see? I never wanted to follow in my family's footsteps: it's all trivial to me. What I want is to bring order to the valley," Afua explained._

_"What order?"_

_"There is a North and South side of The Valley, split into 2 pieces: one religious and royal and the other non-religious and rambunctious. We need to bring the 2 sides together, and if that means destroying you so I can get what I desire, then so be it."_

_"You are a fool! What triggered you to do such a horrible thing?!" Aunti hissed._

_"You wouldn't understand; none of you do. For my master, I must destroy you and annihilate Atheia altogether so dark chi will rule forever!" Afua said," But that is only part of the reason. There is no way I can tell you the other parts."_

"_Even though I may be injured, my faith remains strong! By the power invested in me, I will avenge Merilia's death by destroying _you_!" Aunti called out. __Suddenly, the 2 halves of the broken blowfish glowed bright as Aunti formed an idea in her mind._

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY_!" Afua screeched. The now-green sh__arp scythe rose up high in the air and with one fell swoop sliced Afua clean in half._

"_AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Afua screamed before she was silenced forever. The 2 halves of Afua's body fell in the on the walls then on the floor again, lifeless. Afua's eyes were wide open and her mouth had been left open in surprise and shock. Aunti slowly got up, making sure nothing was totally damaged on the outside. _

"_You could've reformed," Eva shook her head sadly over the deceased demon," But her heart was stuck like stone and nothing could change it. But it was was good riddance."_

_Only feeling a bit of remorse for Afua, Eva walked past Afua and into Atheia._

_"It is time to save some lives today," Aunti muttered to herself as she took out some fire-extinguishing charms from her knapsack. _

Aunti's eyes opened wide and she shot up from her bed, breathing in and out hard. She was the only person in the barn/headquarters. Even Delya wasn't there to take care of her.

"I must tell Delya or someone of my dream," Aunti muttered, sitting up," If I don't tell, I fear this same dream will come back to me."

**A/N: This chapter was very fun for me.**

*** = Let the light of the good inside me and others fighting for freedom and justice for Atheia shed and destroy you!"**


	17. Chapter 17

Delya, Jade, and Jinx were sitting together outside the barn. Jinx and Jade was comforting Delya as she was cried many tears over Aunti.

"Why did I feel so helpless when Aunti was almost being shocked to death?" Delya asked aloud to herself.

"Don't worry. She's doing fine, I just checked on her and she had awoken from her sleep. She's still injured, but fine," Jinx put a hand on Delya's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's okay, you don't have to blame yourself for something you didn't do," Jade agreed.

"I know I didn't do it! From the day I retreated to her shop, I promised to take care of her till the day I be banished," Delya said, shaking her fist, then put it down again," But now…I don't know what I would do if someone hurt Aunti—_my_ Aunti!"

"Do you remember who had done it?" Jinx blinked.

"The guy you call "Gizmo" had done it. He slapped an electrical device on her back and Ice held her down. DJ Fist and MC Cobra held me down to prevent me from saving her. Luckily, you guys came in time," Delya said, putting her head down to the ground. Suddenly, a short shadow cast over her.

"Delya, may I see you for a sec?" Aunti asked, making the motion with her finger.

"Are you…?" Delya started to say as her eyes widened in surprise. Aunti put her hand up, stopping Delya in mid-sentence.

"Come here. I need to talk to you in private," Aunti muttered. Delya and Jinx looked at each other in curiosity.

"Thanks for talking with me. Most people hardly want to converse with me anymore," Delya said, getting up and wiping her eyes.

"Anytime."

Without letting anyone stop her, Delya ran off after Aunti, not even taking a thought about what Aunti wanted to talk to her about.

"You requested me?" Delya asked with an innocent tone.

"Yes, because this is so important that I cannot wait to tell you," Aunti replied," While I was sleeping, I had the strangest dream.

Delya widened her eyes when she heard that. If Aunti ever had a dream, it usually meant that something was definitely wrong.

"What was the dream about?" Delya asked slowly as Aunti twiddled her thumbs. She then sighed.

"Well...do you remember…?" Aunti started to ask.

"Remember what?"

"Do you remember the Nights of Lightning?" Aunti's volume drifted away. Delya's mouth went into an o-shape.

"I always remember that night. I sometimes have nightmares about it," Delya said, turning her head away. Numerous flashbacks crossed her mind when she blinked.

"I have a dream about it. On the final night, I had a dream and I fought a hooded person—I didn't see or know who it was," Aunti lied," She was evil and he had almost defeated me. Then she had said something about working for a master."

"Is that all you can remember?" Delya replied. She wanted to know more if this had to deal with the Nights of Lightning," Is there anymore?"

"The only other thing I remember is The Great Red Dragon appearing in the beginning," Aunti lied more.

_I know I will regret it when Delya finds out about what really happened that night. If I had to tell Delya everything about my dream, I would have a lot of explaining to do. She wouldn't have even trusted me anymore after that,_ Aunti thought.

"What do you think we should do?" Delya crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned deeply.

"Right now I am not sure," Aunti said," We should make sure everyone is safe."

"Well, I am just glad you are okay," Delya cracked a small smile. She walked out the room, humming a happy tune.

_You won't be after you find out the truth,_ Aunti sadly thought. Suddenly, a red blur was behind Aunti.

"Red Dragon," Aunti growled as she turned around. The Great Red Dragon was lying down behind Aunti, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Eva, Eva, Eva. Why did't you tell the truth to your niece?" The Dragon clucked his tongue.

"Why do you want to know?" Aunti slightly glared.

"Because you know Delya won't be able to trust you anymore," The Dragon didn't change his expression," You will have to tell her sometime."

"I know. Just not now," Aunti crossed her hands in front of her chest," you know her uncle Satanius forbids her to speak with dragons like you."

"She had talked with the son of Shendu multiple times," proved the Dragon. Aunti scowled more.

"Just leave. This is none of your business. I will tell Delya and find Princess Noriah myself," Aunti turned her back on the magical animal. The dragon nodded his head and stood up, beginning to turn away.

"The Princess is closer than you think, Eva," he said over his shoulder. Aunti turned around to respond, but he was gone.

"I _should_ alarm everyone about the oncoming danger," Aunti said to herself, grabbing her bag.

With the speedsters…

Mas y Menos and Kid Flash had just been returning from numbers of villages, receiving no type of help from anyone.

"This sucks. None of the villagers would bother to help us help the old geezer get better," Kid Flash pouted.

"Sí," the twins sadly agreed," Ahora lo que debemos hacer?"

Kid Flash (who didn't understand a word the twins had said) just nodded in politeness. It was late evening, and the sun's rays had dawned in the clouds, spraying it with blue, magenta, red, orange, and yellow. Suddenly, a group of bushes and leaves moved, creating a low rustle.

"What was that?" Flash slowed down some. The low rustle happened again, only there was more and it was much louder than the 1st time.

"Okay, ahora nos queda por hacer preocupada," Menos' voice and legs shook in ultimate terror.

"Vayamos al granero y olvidar todo esto sucedió," Mas said, turning around. His head bumped into another head in the process.

"Ouch!" Mas said in English. When he looked what was ahead of him, a furry face, sharp teeth, and red eyes were looking him dead in the eye.

"Hello, small mammal," the creature said, grinning from ear to ear. More creatures like the same came out from the trees and bushes, surrounding the speedsters.

"Annnd we're doomed," Kid Flash added, backing up into a shivering Mas and Menos.

"No otra vez," the twins groaned, slouching over.

In France…

The failing group of villains returned to The Hooded One. They were all disappointed in themselves deeply.

"So how did it go?" T.H.O. asked. He knew everything that had happened, but he wanted to see if they would tell him. The villains looked at one another, then to their boss again with withered looks painted all over their faces.

"They had defeated us," Drago shoved his hands into his jacket pocket.

"But at least we had the old lady!" the 1st rat creature pointed out.

""Had" is the key word, yo. Delya broke outta our grasp and beat us down like bad dogs," Cobra rubbed his arm in shame.

"And you ran away from the fight like cowards?" T.H.O crossed his arms in front of his chest. They all nodded.

"What should I do with you fools? You all deserve to be punished," T.H.O. said, smashing down the end of his scythe on the floor with frustration.

"Yo, hol' up!"

The 3-worded, deep-voiced sentence escaped from DJ Fist's mouth. Everyone, even The Hooded One himself, turned to look at him.

"You talk?" Drago and Beast Boy said incredulously. DJ stepped up past everyone to be inches away from his leader.

"The whole time you were wit' me an' Cobra, you never said a word, dude. But now that we're about ta get punished is when you decide to say somethin'," Ice crossed his arms in front of his chest. DJ ignored him.

"While er were fightin', I had taken a tracking device from Gizmo's pocket" DJ confessed," Before we had left, I placed it on the half-man half-robot guy."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Gizmo shrieked, throwing his hand in the air. From his pocket, DJ took out a small device that showed a red dot blinking, almost in the middle of the grid.

"You heard me. I took a tracking device from yo' pocket while we were fightin' and placed it on his back, so we could track him, kidnap him, and put him to da freeze machine," DJ said, emphasizing some parts by using his street talk.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" See-More grumbled," Then we wouldn't have to be in trouble!"

"And why don't you ever talk? The whole time you've been my henchmen, you haven't said a word about anything," Drago pressed on.

"I just don't like talking. Whenever someone talks, whether it in a good or bad way, it sometimes get them hurt or dead or somethin'. It happened to my folks when I was 14...," DJ said, having a serious look. Everyone began to loo

"Oh…," Ice trailed off and nodded his head in understanding manner.

"Well, at least you didn't come back empty handed. I have already sent Kingdok and some rat creatures to bring back our enemy. Even if Cyborg had destroyed it, the animals have an impressing sense of smell. Because of your quick thinking, you are dismissed," The Hooded One said, showing them the way out to the Brotherhood of Evil's former headquarters. DJ nodded seriously, and 1st, 2nd, and Beast Boy slapped each other a hearty high-five.

"So we won't get punished?" Gizmo grinned from ear to ear.

"Isn't that what I said?" T.H.O. replied gruffly. With one wipe of his weapon, T.H.O. disappeared. But no one really payed attention to him.

"Even though I am mad at you for touching my stuff, at least our heads weren't chopped off," Gizmo shrugged casually.

"Will you talk more often in the future?" Beast Boy gazed up DJ Fist.

"If I ever feel like it," DJ shrugged," I'm not the social type of person."

Meanwhile…

The evening sky was gloomier than usual, rain clouds growing in large numbers. Cyborg was below them and was out in the open, fixing his circuits. After the fight that had happened earlier, he had felt a little rusty.

"Everything is fine, but why do I feel weirder than ever? It's like someone is watching me," Cyborg scratched the back of his head in confusion.

He leaned against a tree as he started to do some more diagnoses. A few raindrops dripped in from the sky, mostly dropping on Cyborg's head. Another rain drops fell on his back, and that's when he felt something.

"Hey…," Cyborg tried to reach for it. It felt off into the grass, showing off a silver tint.

"A tracking device? But how…," Cyborg trailed off, closing his eyes for some seconds. More rain drops started to pour down.

-_Flashback-_

_DJ Fist and Cyborg were having close combat with each other; DJ used his skilled Kung Fu and Cyborg his technology._

"_You look like the type who doesn't talk much, do you?" Cyborg said as he shot 2 cyber cannon shots at DJ. DJ successfully dodged by jumping in the air and landing behind Cyborg. Quickly, he aerial kicked and punched Cyborg in the back, making him fall on his face._

_-End-_

"The silent dude! He put a tracking device on me!" Cyborg growled. With his anger, he crushed the device into 4 little pieces.

"If I'm being tracked, I need to get out of here. No use getting everyone else hurt too," Cyborg said. He turned around to find a dozen of rat creatures surrounding him all over.

"It is too late, _big_ mammal," the creature emphasized as heavy rain drops began to fall.

In the barn…

_It was a dark, starry night in The Valley. 5 hooded figures passed through a cold desert, not daring to look back on their burned-down town. The night was silent, except for the sounds of a crying._

_"Shh, shh. It is okay, my child. It will be alright," a woman's loving voice cooed. The child quieted down and looked up at its mother," We will get you to safety quick enough."_

_"Quickly! We are almost there!" a girl hissed._

_"There are sounds in the pass behind us!"_

_"Wait! Stop here!" a voice hissed. The only sounds being recognized was the sounds of creatures roaring and tearing things apart. Everyone took their first look back at the broken city with pity and anger. One of the hooded figures made a__humph__sound, crossing their arms in front of its chest._

_"I think it is clear to us now," a wise voice said in despair._

_"What's clear?" an innocent voice raised their head._

_"We have been betrayed."_

_"How can it be?! There is no one willing to betray us!" A sad, young voice said, dropping their head low. A tear dropped from their face and onto the dry dirt," We're the good guys."_

_"I know we are the good guys," the young, beautiful, and hopeful voice reassured. The small hooded figure put their head up._

_"We cannot waste much more time! We must hurry!" the deep, man-like voice ordered._

_"But what about the child? What shall we do with her?"_

_"You will bring her. I am only stopping you from reaching your destination," the young voice said._

_"That will not be necessary! You said we will live through this!" the second-shortest hooded person stomped her foot._

_"I know, but now I realize it is too late! I am only slowing you down. For you to take my child to Tanen Gard on time, I must sacrifice myself in order for her to live and to stall off the monsters. In fact, we will all go back. It is up to you, Eva, to take my child to the cave," the young voice said bravely._

_"And I will come also to secure my sister's safety," a same, but deeper voice replied._

_"Ok, then it has been settled. I will go on with the girl and you all will go back."_

_The shortest hooded figure looked from one person to another to see who was talking. She finally gave in._

"_My wife is right. In order for us to survive, we all must go back. Only Eva can take the Princess to The Great Red Dragon," the man voice said._

_"Okay. I will come back, Princess Noriah. I promise you," the less cheery voice said, cuddling the 2 year-olds cheeks. This made the baby whimper softly in fear._

_"Do not be afraid. You have the wisest person in the kingdom at your side," the wise voice said._

_"We will miss you, my Queen," an aged voice waved. The 4 hooded figures ran back, passing through the bridge and disappearing into the enflamed city. The remaining older figure took the baby and ran forward, passing._

_"Hush, little princess, don't you cry. You have family to live aside. And when this song comes to an end, you will be asleep around the dreaming bend," the voice softly sang as it ran. Even though the running was fast and extra bumpy, the baby closed its eyes and went to sleep, snoring quietly. Suddenly, the running stopped._

_"Red Dragon, I request your help, please!" the royal adviser whispered. Out of the darkness, 2 eyes opened._

_"You requested me, royal adviser?" the dragon slowed his speech. He had a deep, baritone voice._

_"Will you take the child to Tanen Gard for me?" she whispered," I don't trust what someone we know is doing."_

_"In order to reach her, you must cross through Dragon's Hill and reach the other side. There, you will find what you are looking for," the dragon advised. The figure nodded it head, then turned to the baby._

_"You will stay here for the time being, and do not follow me or try to look for me. There is some business I must take care," the figure growled slightly, taking a blowfish from their pocket. The hooded person quickly rushed away, disappearing into the darkness._

_"I guess it's just you and me then, kid," the dragon said, walking slowly to an old cave as the young child followed. They kept walking until they had reached a dark cave. The child stood in front of the cave, looking curiously at it._

_"Here we are," the Red Dragon said, almost pushing her inside. Suddenly, a loud scream, followed by roars, hollering, explosions and echoes filled the toddler's ears. The child and the Red Dragon stared in the direction where the commotion was coming from._

_"It is okay. Cover your ears and you shall be safe from those evil noises," the dragon said. He put the girl on his tail and put her on his back as he went into the dark cave. He kept walking until he reached a cave, which was filled with light. They weren't the only people in the cave. Other dragons of all sizes, shapes, and colors were sitting around, watching the light intensely. The dragon set the girl down right in front of the light._

_"Tell me, what do you see, Princess? What do you see in in light?" The Dragon echoed. The question kept echoing throughout, filling the child's head. The child took a step closer, looking into the light._

_I can't see anything! It's too bright. Wait. I see 10 sparkling, different colored gems inside a golden crown and a map, but why do they look familiar? The child thought, cocking her head to one side._

"_The map, crown. and those 10 gems belong to you."_

_Really?_

_"You had drawn that map of The Valley, and that crown is the Crown of Harvestar. The 10 gems are supposed to be inside of them, but they were scattered by the enemy. There is much more mystery to this dream than you think, Empress Noriah Harvestar. By the time the heavy rainstorm stops, you will have found your answer to these questions in someone you know, so hold on to them as you begin your quest._

_Quest? What kind of quest?" asked the child. The Dragon made a little smile and lightly touched the 2 year old on the nose._

Merei opened her eyes quickly and accidentally slammed her head into the wall of the barn.

"My dreams...," Merei trailed off," It's trying to send me a message. It's saying that I'm Noriah Harvestar, the Empress of The Valley."

"Aw man! My suit's messed up!" Hotspot complained as he ran inside the barn. Apparently, he had forgotten his hot mode was on, so when it started to rain, he started to sizzle up. As he was picking at his suit, he looked up to see Merei with her back to him, staring out the window.

"I didn't know you were here," Hotspot said as he walked closer. Merei just simply nodded.

"I'm just watching out the window. I like watching rain. It reminds me of home," Merei said as her eyes twinkled. Hotspot had caught that.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately?" Merei asked out of the blue.

"I haven't had any since we had first arrived here? Why?" Hotspot raised an eyebrow.

"No reason."

"Then why would you ask?" Hotspot pressed on the subject. Nothing but the sound of rain drops pattering on the roof of the barn was heard.

"Well, ever since I had come here, I've been having some dreams," Merei looked Hotspot in the eye.

"Like what?"

"I don't know if I can explain them."

"Tell me."

"Well, in one of my dreams, there are 5 hooded people crossing a plain, and it is night. One is probably a toddler, and the other 4 are grownups. There were saying something about betrayal. Then, a girl is taken into a cave, where they are looking at something bright," Merei said," A dragon looked at me and said something about being Empress Noriah Harvestar. Now shut down so I can show you something."

"I don't like shutting down," Hotspot whined.

"If you want to see what I'm about to show you, then shut down or you'll burn it in little pieces of ash."

Hotspot huffed out a large amount of breath from his nose as he shut down.

"Now can I see what you're going to show me?" he held out his hand in reluctance.

Merei looked down and picked a small piece of tan-colored paper out of her pocket and handed it to her friend. When he opened it up, his face went from annoyed to confused.

"What is this? Looks like a toddler drew this," Hotspot scrunched up his face," I can't make heads or tails of it because it faded so much."

"I know. I had drawn that," said Merei, a serious tone was placed in her voice.

**A/N: In this chapter, I wanted to put a little info on DJ's past just to get it over with. **


	18. Chapter 18

"This is yours?!"Hotspot said, his mouth agape. Merei sincerely nodded.

"You're not kidding?"

"I'm sure I drew that."

"OK, tell me your dream in as much detail as you can because I'm not understanding anything," hotspot said," Start from the beginning of your dream. And in more detail please."

Merei took a deep breath.

"5 people are running off somewhere at night; one is about 2 years old, and the other are adults. Behind them, a city is being burned down severely. They stop and have a short discussion about betrayal and run some more. One stops and says that they can't go on any further, for he or she is weak. They tell one of the people to take tell child to a place, but I can't remember the name. So when the toddler arrives, they stop in front of a Big Red Dragon and the adult takes off, saying that he or she is not trusting someone. The Dragon takes the child inside their home, where loud noises are heard. The child is taken to a cave, where many dragons are looking at the light. The Red Dragon wants the child to look into the light. The child sees 10 different colored gems, a crown and a map. The Dragon says that I drew the map and showed a picture of me doing so. The crown is actually the Crown of Harvestar, and the jewels belong inside the crown, but were scattered because of the enemy," Merei explained slowly, conjuring as much info from the dream as she could. Hotspot nodded his head the whole time Merei explained.

"Well, I don't think anyone else is having dreams like yours," he pointed out," Has this happened before?"

"No."

"You need to ask someone for help, like Delya or Aunti," Hotspot tried to pull her up, but jumped at the sound of loud thunder and the crack of lightning.

"I'm so going to Thunder and Lightning later for that," he muttered.

"I don't think Delya or Aunti will know about this," Merei turned back to the window.

"What if they do? Sometime ago, I overheard one of them talking about a queen or something."

"Really Hotspot, I'm fine."

"You're not fine! Someone out there is messing with your dreams and we need to save you from whatever it is fact before you end up in the freeze machine!" Hotspot tugged at Merei's shirt to pull her up. The sound of thunder banged loudly, near the 2.

"Remind me to get Thunder later for that," the hot-headed teen said. Merei didn't answer for her mouth was wide open. He turned left to find Aunti at the door, soaking wet. The glaring look on her face look ghastly.

"We didn't here you come in. We were just talking," Hotspot put his hands up in the air in surrender.

Aunti doesn't move, and in the next crack of thunder and lightning, she disappeared and the door was left open.

"Aunti wait!" Merei said, running into the rain.

"Do I have to run out in the rain again?" Hotspot whined further. This time, Merei didn't bother to respond.

_The things I do for my friends_, Hotspot thought to himself as he ran back out of the barn. The heavy rain poured endlessly on him as he stomped through massive puddles of collected rainwater. On the way, he bumped into Delya.

"Hotspot, what're you doing?" Delya rubbed her head.

"We were in the barn, talking and Aunti must've heard us. She barged in and out, running off. Merei ran after her!" He replied, almost shouting it to the world. Delya shut his mouth with her hand.

"I didn't ask what happened, and by the looks of it, I probably don't want to know. I saw Aunti run into the woods. Did you guys make her mad or something?"

"No. I guess she overheard what we were talking about."

"What were you talking about?" Delya got up. She let the mud that covered her from hair to shoe out of her mind.

"I'm probably not supposed to tell you, but lately, Merei's been having some weird dreams," said a slightly embarrassed Hotspot.

"Really? Aunti had a weird dream too. Something about a hooded person and she fighting them, and a dragon appearing in the beginning," Delya shrugged, helping Hotspot get up.

"Hey guys! Over here!" a girl shouted. It was Merei who was in the deep dark woods, waving both of her hands.

"Aunti's over here!" she yelled and disappeared further into the forest. Without talking any further, Delya and Hotspot ran into the woods, Delya being much faster. By the time they had caught up, Aunti was in a crouching position and Merei was behind her a few inches away.

"Aunti, what's wrong?" Delya said.

"Yeah, why are you running off into the rain like a madman?! Don't you know that it's dangerous?!" Hotspot added. Aunti looked over her shoulder and stood on her feet, glaring the hot-headed teenager up and down.

"You don't know what you're doing! Go back to where you came from," Aunti ordered, pointing to the barn with her cane.

"We wanted to know if you were okay," Merei replied politely. She didn't like yelling at her elders.

"I am fine. You don't need to worry about me. It's you all who are in danger," Aunti said," Now leave."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on!" Delya stamped her foot down on the puddles, accidentally splashing her face.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Aunti put a finger to her niece's lips. Hotspot and Merei shut their mouths also. Multiple footsteps were heard coming from the darkness, followed by the crash of lightning.

"What was that?" Merei's eyes gazed into the darkness. Aunti ignored the question and glared into the darkness.

"Stay low," Aunti pushed all 3 heroes into some bushes. She hid behind a tree.

"Lo que le pasó a nuestro liderazgo?" Mas y Menos threw their hands in the air. Since the rain has started, they, along with Jinx, Kid Flash, and Jade had been searching for the rest of their teammates.

"I heard some voices here a while ago," said Jade as she accidentally stepped into a massive puddle. It splashed all over her clothes and her hair.

"Aw man! My clothes are ruined!" she complained.

"We can't worry about clothes now, even if I _do_ need a change of clothes," Jinx noted the last part to herself.

"We gotta find everyone else! We've already lost Cyborg," Kid Flash lectured.

"It's just you," Aunti said, stepping out of her hiding spot. Without seeing who it was, Jade jumped up and did an aerial kick. Luckily, Aunti caught Jade's foot with her hand.

"Oh! Sorry," Jade held her thumping heart," Where's Cyborg, Merei, Hotspot, and Delya?"

As if on cue, Hotspot, Delya, and Merei popped out from their hiding spots too.

"We don't know where Cyborg went," Aunti shrugged. She pushed past Jade and Jinx and walked onwards.

"Caray, cuál es su problema?" Menos crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"She's mad because of something Hotspot and Merei said and Aunti overheard them," Delya shrugged, flowing behind Aunti," But Merei, you didn't tell me everything. What was in your dream that made Aunti mad?"

In about 2-3 minutes, Merei had summarized everything in her dream and added every detail possible. Everyone looked confused, but Delya's face the most baffled of all.

"How did you know about all the crown, gems, even the map? You don't even know _about_ The Valley," Delya pointed out. Merei shrugged.

"I think my recent dreams are trying to send me some kind of message," Merei scratched the top of her head.

"Maybe Aunti can explain what your dream means because this is serious. I can't believe your dreams know about the Nights of Lightning," Delya's eye turned blue for a quick second when she blinked.

"What the "Nights of Lightning"?" Kid Flash said.

"Eh, I would tell you, but not now," Delya waved it off," But it's too much to say. Way too much."

When the group had caught up to Aunti she was crouched down again behind a fallen tree.

"Everyone get down!" Aunti ordered, pointing to the dirt.

"Qué hacemos ahora?" Menos whispered.

A flash of lightning occurred, and it showed a couple of rat creatures passing by, looking around carefully. Small tree branches are being cracked in the distance.

_Someone is coming,_ Aunti thought, thinking up of a plan.

"There is a rat creature among us. Do not move or do anything. You must be so quiet that I do not know you're here," Aunti said. She was so quiet that that everyone could barely hear her.

"What will you do?" Hotspot's eyes widened. Aunti couldn't hear for she had run off into the darkness.

"What's going on? Why isn't Aunti talking to us? She seems so mad," Jinx said. Everyone shrugged. Merei peered over the fallen tree and didn't say a word. She looked very lost.

"Are you okay?" Hotspot placed a hand on Merei's shoulder.

"I'm thinking about my dream. Maybe the person the dragon told me to ask about the quest is Aunti," Merei's eyes went into focus.

"Can we talk about that later? Oh, I don't know, after the storm goes away?! This is important!" Merei's crush reprimanded her. Not really listening to him, Merei slapped his mouth shut.

"Shh!"

Suddenly, Aunti ran back from the darkness, jumping behind the tree and peeking out nervously.

"Okay, now you have to be quiet! They're coming!" Aunti said.

"What did you do to the scout?" Merei looked at Aunti with innocent eyes.

"What did you think I did with him?! This isn't a game, Merei!" Aunti stormed away back the way they came.

"I didn't mean for it to seem like a game," Merei's voice squeaked. Her eyes were all of a sudden glued to the muddy floor.

"She's just as scared as you," Delya whispered in Merei's ear.

"C'mon! We are almost to the other side!" Aunti hissed. She was halfway up a rocky hill.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked. Delya shrugged.

"How do you not know? You and Anti are like peanut butter and jelly!" Kid Flash said a little too loud.

"Shhh!" Everyone said, putting their index fingers to their lips.

_I don't like being this high up_, Merei nervously thought as she looked down. A rat creature looked her dead in the eye.

"Aw man!"

With Cyborg…

Cyborg was down on the muddy floor, almost unconscious as multiple rat creatures coming from nowhere dog-piled him. He couldn't remove the animals from his body for they had hacked into his circuitry and was ripping out wire by wire.

"Get off my back!" Cyborg yelled. He knew yelling wouldn't do anything. His body parts had been ripped off, only his head remained intact. As Cyborg was being mauled, one thing came to his mind as his eyesight started to fade.

"You all smell like wet dog," he muttered. The last thing he saw was a flash of lightning, and a broadly smiling hooded figure standing above him with a scythe.

Meanwhile…

"We have company!" Merei whispered/yelled. She didn't know what to do until Delya grabbed Merei and Jade carried her around. Without any trouble, Delya jumped from rock to rock quickly, hardly missing a beat and being as far away from the enemy. By the time she was at the top, the animals were breathing and out hard.

"I hope you don't mind me picking you 2 up," Delya said, breathing in and out a little.

"Go right ahead. At least we won't get tired," Jade replied.

"She's…too hard…to catch," one panted," And the hill's…too steep."

"At least there are other mammals to eat," the other said, pointing to Jinx, Kid Flash, and Hotspot, who were all struggling to get to the top. Only Aunti was doing fine, fighting off the rat creatures in a very skillful manner.

"Whoa! She kicks butt!" Kid Flash said, staring at her in an amazed manned. He was too busy to notice a purple rat creature opening his mouth to bite his head off.

"LOOK OUT!"

A pink energy beam smashed the animals' teeth, smashing it into a crumble of little white pieces. Another pink beam hit the rocks standing below him, making a small rock avalanche and making the animal get crushed below. It was Jinx who had saved Flash's life.

"So what do you say?" She put her hands on her hips in an impatient manner. Instead of answering, Kid Flash sheepishly smiled.

"I believe the word is "Thanks"," Hotspot winked.

"Shut up."

Jinx pushed the teens up the hill as quick as she could to avoid getting tired. A blast of good chi flew in between the teen boys, interrupting their conversation. More rat creatures were pushing Aunti back up the rocky cliff. She tripped on a rock and fell on her back.

"It's the retired magic consultant!" one of them pointed with their almost bony fingers. Merei (who was at the top of the hill) had looked down the hill when the rat creature had said "retired magic consultant".

_Something's up, and I'm going to find out,_ Merei asked questionably to herself as she

The rat creatures were on top of Aunti, pinning her down to the rocky hill surface. They also had her hands and feet held down, and her blowfish was kept out of reach. The heavy rain had let up, not raining and thundering as much anymore.

"Where's the Princess?!" the rat creatures screamed in Aunti's ear.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" Aunti said. The gang of animals hissed altogether, sounding like a family of snakes.

"Then we shall eat you! We already have one of your "friends" torn to pieces!" he yelled. Behind him, an unconscious Cyborg was brought in front of the slightly frightened elder.

"Aiyah!" Aunti said softly.

"Unless you want your friend turned into little wires, you will show us where your friend is," the rat creature took out the colored gem. It gleamed rapidly in bright in all different types of colors. Aunti's face looked ghostly as the gem gleamed bright in the forest darkness.

"How did you get that?" Delya called out from above.

"Let's just say it was a present from someone you know," the animal smirked. Delya's eyes went ghost white as she put her hand up to her chin thoughtfully. The rat creature began to climb upwards, beginning to check on everyone else.

"DRAGON! RED DRAGON, WE NEED YOUR HELP! RED DRA-!" Delya and Jade covered her mouth quickly, while Mas and Menos jumped on her legs.

"Estás loco?!" Menos shrieked.

"Al parecer, no lo hace," Mas put his hands on his hips.

"I know what I'm doing!" Merei replied. The rat creature walked closer to Merei and held the gem not too far away from her. The gem seemed like a changing color blur.

"It's you! This whole time it's been you who we have been searching for," the lead rat creature said, almost in disbelief.

"Well, tonight's our lucky night because someone has been searching this whole Valley for your behind," said another in the group.

"And tonight's your _un_lucky night," Delya crossed her arms over her chest. Instead of looking scared, she was looking somewhat proud.

"What are you jabbering about?!" the lead creature stepped in Delya's face.

"Why don't you get your disgusting, wet face out of my face and take a sniff around?" she snarled.

"I'm not because I don't smell anything!" the leader snapped back. Delya's pupils grew demon red she tried to generate light with her hands. The oncoming rain ruined it and the light fizzled.

"So much for your powers," the leader laughed. Suddenly, a great ball of fire blew in behind Delya. It just missed the lead rat creature and instead burned the fur and skin standing on its head.

"Hotspot, you almost-!" Delya started to scold the teen. A frowning dragon instead was behind Delya, coming down the rocky hill.

"That was this guy!" Hotspot pointed to him. Every step the dragon took forward, the rat creatures took a step backward. Mostly, everyone was trying to avoid the heavy smoke coming out of the dragon's nose.

"Well, well, well. The rat creatures decide to make a return. I thought you all had retreated to the Eastern Mountains," the dragon said, glaring the leader up and down.

"We aren't scared of you! There is an army of rat creatures behind me right now and we aren't afraid to take you down!" the leader screamed."

"You and what army?" The Red Dragon and Jade said at the same time. The animal turned around to find all of the creatures and Cyborg gone without a trace. Only Aunti was downhill, brushing herself off.

"Hm. Who feels stupid now?" Delya smiled and shook her head. The leader looked around at everyone's face, which was either a smile or a serious face. He hissed loudly and ran off into the woods, not looking back. Aunti walked up slowly to the dragon, glaring at him. Delya took a few steps back. Everyone else stood back, hoping the dragon wouldn't burn them next.

"We meet once again," Aunti emphasized leaning on her cane.

"Yep," said the dragon hastily. They both stared at each other intensely, making everyone else feel uncomfortable

"I guess I'll be leaving then, the Dragon changed the subject. He got up and turned to Merei, who stood dumbfounded.

"The next time you need my help, you know who to call," he saluted. She slowly did the same, not wanting to say a word. He nodded in everyone's direction and calmly walked off into the darkness. Aunti then walked up to Merei, almost glaring her down.

"You think the Dragon will always be there for you. He wasn't always there for me," Aunti bitterly muttered. There was a lost look in Aunti's eyes as she walked past everyone.

"What's wrong with Ms. Grumpy Pants?" Kid Flash frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Delya took the map from Merei's pocket and opened it up. A blank expression painted her face as she looked at every detail. The bad weather finally let up, and the sun's rays started to break through.

"Let's go. There's some stuff I—_we_ have to discuss with Aunti," Delya emphasized. A small red glare formed in Delya's wet, but shiny hair as she followed after her elder.

"Qué quiere decir al "hablar"?" the Guatemalan twins quoted.

"This is probably going to end very badly," Hotspot muttered.

"You got that right," Jade said, slowly walking back to their headquartes.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day…

Delya was again by herself. The sun was beginning to set, but she didn't care. She was behind the farm, pacing back and forth. Everyone, even Aunti had offered to talk to her to know what's wrong, and she declined. Delya knew something wasn't right.

"How does Merei know about The Valley? She has never seen it before! And how did the rat creatures discover who the princess is? The Princess, along with the Royal family, has died 13 years ago, and they still bring it up?" Delya paced around more.

"Maybe Merei is like a reincarnation of Princess Noriah or something," Delya sat down. She picked up a rock, closed her hand up, and burned the rock aggressively. When she opened her hand, the rock had turned into a coal-like color.

"The princess can't be alive. Aunti told me that she, along with her parents, had died in the Nights of Lightning," Delya said, throwing behind her effortless.

"Ow!"

Delya didn't have to turn around to see Hotspot walk up behind her.

"No offense, but I thought I said I needed to be alone," Delya said, turning around. Jade, Jinx, Merei, Hotspot, Aisha, Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash were all behind her. In Merei's hand were a map and 2 different colored shiny items.

"First, there's something I need to tell you all," Merei said. She didn't look very nervous at all.

"Is there anything you didn't tell us?" jade impatiently put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You know how you guys were looking for Khamille? I know that's not the focus anymore because we now have a bigger enemy," Merei sidetracked a bit.

"Just tell us!" Everyone screamed.

"I'm Khamille, okay?! I'm the one you want!" Khamille said. To prove her point, she took out her large braid. She let her hair down and put it up in a ponytail," See?"

"Whoa!" Hotspot exclaimed. Merei (now Khamille) blushed madly and let her hair down again.

"Why do you want me?" Delya turned around.

"There are a _lot_ of things we must discuss," Kid Flash crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Que es mucho para discutir," Mas drew out his hands widely.

"Like what?" Delya raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Just come with us and you'll see," Jinx pushed Delya in Aunti's direction.

In France…

"Master, the girl! She is the lost princess! My men have finally found her!" Kingdok said rather excitedly to The Hooded One.

"I have already discovered her identity. Even though I had sent you, I went to find out on my own just in case you would fail," T.H.O. huffed.

"So what should we do?" Kingdok black eyes widened.

"We wait until I decide to make the next move. Even though you have done well in discovering the princess, we must wait until I decide to strike again," T.H.O. turned around," Besides, you should get some rest. Everyone else will freeze the Teen Titan we have captive."

Down the hall to the left, a loud ruckus was being made. All the villains and small criminals were again in the same room, awaiting Cyborg to be frozen inside the machine. He looked furious as he tried to fight off his enemies.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T NEED YOU ALL TOUCHIN' ME! DON'T MAKE ME USE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ON MY ARMS OR LEGS!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone laughed at him mercilessly as he was thrown into the glass machine.

"That is if you had anything to move with," an intelligent, but older sounding voice responded clearly.

"That voice…," Cyborg squinted. The large crowd parted to show the confident person talking.

"Brother Blood," Cyborg growled under his breath. Blood snickered at cyborg apparent state.

"We meet again," Cyborg glared at him as Blood walked up the stairs to stare Cyborg down.

"This time you don't have anything to defeat me with this time, do you? No friends, except for the frozen statues you see here," Blood pointed. Tohru, Timmy, Teether, Melvin, and Bobby were all frozen.

"Just you wait! When I get out, I'm gonna-!" Cyborg raised his voice, but didn't finish his threat as the ice smoke came down. When it cleared, Cyborg had a frightened, yet angry look on his face.

"So much talk for a Titan," Brother Blood mocked as he stepped down from the stage. The other villains marveled, talked about, or messed around with Cyborg's frozen state as he was placed on what seemed as the Wall of Shame.

_There is nothing you can do now. We have all your friends cornered. This time, no one will be there to save you,_ Blood thought to himself as he walked back to his room.

Meanwhile…

Aunti was a few feet away from the barn/headquarters. She was setting up a wooden fence made out of frail tree branches when Delya and her teammates walked up on her.

"Aunti, what are you doing?" Delya asked.

"I am putting up a fence. What do you think I am doing, brewing tea?" Aunti softly scolded. She dropped her sticks as she stared at Khamille.

"You're Khamille? I should have known!" Aunti whacked the side of her head.

"Sí," Mas and Menos nodded his head.

"So that's a fence to keep out cows?" Kid Flash giggled, changing the subject Mas and Menos giggled also to the joke. Jinx and Hotspot elbowed him in both ribs, making him stop quickly.

"I was just kidding."

"Tía, esto es importante," Menos said.

"There's something that Khamille wants to show you," Delya said, taking a step back. Khamille got in the way and handed Aunti the old paper.

"What do you want me to see?" Aunti stopped what she was doing and opened it up. Her face changed into a confused and mad expression.

"What is this?!" Aunti screeched.

"That's what I've been trying to tell these people," Delya pointed.

"It looks like a toddler drew that!" Hotspot pointed out, and started to snicker. Khamille glared and punched Hotspot hard in the arm.

"Worse. This map is so old and torn that it looks like it was drawn by a baby!" Aunti said, throwing the map carelessly behind her.

"I know. I had drawn that when I was in Tanen Gard, with the dragons," Khamille picked up the map. Everyone eye's and mouth's grew wide for a few seconds following the sentence.

"Are you sure you had drawn this?" Aunti's eyes were still wide. Merei nodded her head sincerely.

"I am sure of it," Khamille nodded her head. Aunti's lips pursued together and her heart beat faster.

"Did you really draw that?" Jinx took the map from her hands. Khamille nodded.

"That means…," Aisha trailed off. She couldn't finish and she bowed her head down to the ground. Aunti jumped up and put her finger to her lips.

"The forest has ears!" Aunti hissed, and she was right. In the forest, rat creatures, who were still camping out from the night before, lay in the distance. They too were also shocked by what they had just heard.

"Get inside!" Aunti pointed to the somewhat inviting shelter with her cane.

_Something _is_ going on. This drama is making me mad_," Delya raged on in her mind. He eyes blazed a fire red as she walked inside. Everyone else followed but wore confused faces. There was now a large picnic table, able for everyone to sit down. Only Aisha, Aunti and Hotspot did not sit down.

"You said that you had the same dream and The Great Red Dragon was in it in all of them?" Aunti asked.

"Yup," Hotspot leaned against the wall.

"It cannot be," muttered Aunti, still pacing about.

"What can't it be? It's time to tell us the truth, Aunti? Spill the beans and tell me what's wrong?!" Delya urged. Both of her hands held up her hair so they wouldn't fall down in front of her face. The barn house was silent except for the sound of crickets chirping outside.

"Mas and Menos, please get me a drink of water. This will be a lot to explain," Aunti said as she sat down, her back faced her teammates.

"Estaremos de vuelta," The twins jumped out of their chairs, grabbed hands and bolted off, slamming the door tightly behind them.

"Start from the beginning, from the Nights of Lightning. What really happened with the ambush?" Delya lowered her voice.

"Weren't you there with them?" Hotspot asked.

"No. I had some other "business" to attend to," Delya muttered over her shoulder bitterly.

"To tell the truth, I never did need glasses. They were really reading glasses. I just kept them on all the time so I wouldn't to leave them somewhere foolishly," Aunti put her glasses away.

"Hunh?" Everyone said. Delya's eyes turned a deeper red.

"That's _not_ what I mean," Delya glared.

"You are interrupting me! Anyway, Khamille, all these dreams are true. It really did happen," Aunti took an imaginary gulp.

"You mean, the betrayal…," Khamille's eyes widened," The Dragons Cave?"

"Yes. It started back in the big war. We were fighting nightmare sheep over The Valley."

"Nightmare sheep?" Jade giggled.

"She means rat creatures," Delya sighed deeply.

"We had control of The Valley and they wanted it. Back then, The Valley was ruled by the kingdom Atheia. The night—rat creatures lived in the Eastern Mountains, and the dragons lived in the West," Aunti laid her back against the wall.

"Once the war broke out, we couldn't stop it. Life was hard. Nobody was in control. It went for years on end," Delya had a far-away look in her eyes," Families fell apart and we all lost friends."

"Then one day, the war was over. The rat creatures retreated back to their home. We knew they would come back, and they did too soon," Aunti added on.

"When they did, there attacks were like never before. Attacks so fast and brutal we didn't know what hit us! We called them the Nights of Lightning," Aisha shrugged.

"Part of the Royal family, Aisha, and I went up to the North to try and make an agreement with the Dragons and men," Delya looked outside. Just then, the twins had just arrived with Aunti's glass of water.

"Aquí está tu vaso de agua," They said together.

"Thank you."

"Did the Dragons and the men not like each other?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Yeah. It was just like ants versus an anteater," Aisha compared.

"When I had heard the news that Atheia had fallen and the Royal family had been wiped out entirely. Slowly, with the help of the Dragons, we forced the rat creatures and pushed them back to their homeland and made them sign a treaty," Aunti said blankly.

"En realidad hacen firmar un tratado? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Mas almost doubled over in laughter. Jinx smacked the back of his head in annoyance.

"That's not funny, even though I can't understand you. This is so serious. We didn't know," Jinx put her hands together in a downward praying position.

"It's alright," said a weak voice. It came from Aisha.

"The rat creatures agreed to stay in the mountains and The Valley people agreed not to rebuild the kingdom," Aunti finished. She took her first small gulp of water.

"OK, but why did you hide Khamille?" Hotspot grabbed Aunti's clothes.

"Because the Royal Family was completely wiped out," came a simple reply from Aunti.

"Maybe that explains one of her dreams!" Jade pulled at Khamille's arm," Go on! Tell 'er!"

"Well, in one of my dreams, I am taken over the mountains by night by people whose faces I can't see. All 5 of them have hoods covered over their faces…," Khamille put her head up," I think one of them is Aisha, Delya, and you, Aunti."

Khamille gulped and breathed out twice carefully in rhythm.

"Then, somewhere high in the mountains, we are betrayed! Aisha gets mad and claims that no one would want to betray them, but Aunti knows who would. She doesn't say who. Everyone runs a bit more and one of them stops. She says that she can't run any further. After an agreement, she, Aisha and the 2 other people go back. Aunti herself takes the toddler to the Great Red Dragon. The girl gets taken to The Dragon and Aunti goes back, I think to confront the betrayer. By the time they had reached the dragons' cave, everyone got attacked," Khamille stood up in her chair.

"Hmm," Aisha put a finger to her chin.

"I think you should sit down," Aunti said, sitting in an empty spot. Khamille sat down again, along with Aunti.

"You are right. Aisha and I were in the dream, but Delya was not. 2 of the hooded figures were…your parents. They all died that night on the mountain pass. Atheia was burning and they, along with the royal nursemaid, managed to sneak you outside the burning city," Aunti said. Khamille eyes were wide open. Many tears fell down her small cheeks.

"Go on," She wiped her tears away, only for more to come.

"They managed to north along the foothills of mountains to the pass called Dragon's Stair. I met the royal party on the mountain pass. I was escorting them to the dragons' stronghold when we were betrayed!" Aunti slammed her fist on the table, making everyone jump.

"Who betrayed you?" Jade said. She couldn't be glued to her seat because the story to her was so interesting.

"Let me continue!" Aunti screeched. Jade sat down and didn't say anything.

"Kingdok," Delya muttered. She was lying against the wall glaring at particularly nothing.

"A band of rat creatures, led by their chieftain Kingdok appeared in the pass behind us. Khamille's parents chose to stay and fight the monsters in order to distract the monsters so I could take her to the Dragons," Aunti turned her back on the crowd.

"And when you guys turned around…," Jinx trailed off. She figured out what would happen next.

"To answer your question, jade, it was that crazy nursemaid who had betrayed us, I think," Aisha punched the wall.

"Hablar total de puñaladas por la espalda," Menos clucked his tongue. Mas nodded his head.

"I was the only person who had suspected what had happened, so I rushed back. But the time I got there, the massacre was over. No one was left alive, even the maid was torn in 2," Aunti said," Your father, _dead_. And your mother, my 1st student in the Magical Arts training, also lay dead in the starlight."

"So wait, what were you doing when this all happened?" Hotspot pointed to Delya.

"The maid had sent a distraction. She made one of the dreaming dragons' insane evil, so The Royal Family sent me to go take care of him. Turned out The Locust had taken control of him. The maid was there too. To make a long story short, I had to destroy him and that hooded guy disappeared too," Delya didn't move a muscle," That day was Princess Noriah's birthday."

"Whoa," said Jade. She shrunk in her seat.

"Khamille, I am so sorry," Kid Flash said.

"Nosotros también," Mas and Menos said together. Jinx and Hotspot did the same.

"My mother…my father. Dead," Khamille rose her head up.

"She's an orphan," Jade's sympathetic voice said.

"The thing was that your mother and father were the King and Queen of Atheia, Khamille," Aunti turned her head halfway," And you, Noriah Harvestar, are heir to the throne."

Khamille's mouth went agape when she heard the last sentence, but not because of what she heard. In her perspective of view, Delya wore a full black and red armor wear. The shield she carried had a picture of lightning, stars, and fire. Aisha wore a traditional robe that barely covered her arms and trailed at the bottom a little behind her.

"You're a fighter demoness and you're a goddess," Khamille's eyes widened. Both smiled and nodded her head.

"Since you are heir to the Harvestar throne, we cannot and will not let anything happen to you! I am your personal bodyguard for now," Delya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Eso significa...," Menos' eyes grew wide.

"Cool! She's a princess!" Jade, along with Menos and Mas jumped up to cheer.


	20. Chapter 20

In France…

It was early in the morning, and T.H.O. was up. He has been sitting crisscross in a meditative form, sitting like that for hours on end. He was waiting for his master to respond, for The Locust was asleep.

"My Lord, are you up?" T.H. asked his teacher. The sound and feel of sharp wind flew into The Hooded One's room.

"_You have requested me once again_?" The Locust asked. His voice sounded scratchy, wavy, and groggy.

"I called you to ask about what we should do next on our project. The princess now knows of her past. We have also done everything we can to take her small army into hiding," T.H.O. said. Silence filed the dark room as The Locust thought deeply.

"_Lying low for a while seems like the best option, but for me to gain my all-powerful form, we must start our search for the Harvestar Crown jewels, a away to take the demoness' dead body, and a way to get the girl_," The Locust replied without emotion," _But for now, we should start the kidnapping of all the enemies. Taking 1 person at a time takes forever._"

"By now, the heroes are very cautious of what we do, but are you sure we should do this?."

"_There is nothing to do but attack. We have accomplished all we can on the girl, and I am getting very tired of messing with her. Since she has been informed about her past, we can't change her mind. Not even intercepting her dreams won't faze her._"

_That's the tricky part of the plan_, The Hooded One scratched the top of his head. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head.

"But gaining control of the Harvestar family heir _will_. Even though I couldn't hear the talk about Noriah's past, I felt lots of sorrow and little anger from the girl—in other words, unusually strong anger, mostly directed at Eva. She feels stronger than you...much stronger. If we can bring her to our side and turn her back, it can help you grow stronger," T.H.O. said slyly.

_"Then we can convince Khamille to come to our side. We'll take them in, eliminate the demoness _and_ get the girl, give my power back, and the world will be ours for the taking,"_ The Locust kept talking," _Besides, you should be gathering all the villains for the attack and starting our search for the jewels_."

"I will not fail you, my Lord," T.H.O. bowed his head and picked up his scythe.

_Time to chop some heads_, he thought as he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Night had already approached the Valley, and the moonlight poured in the heroes' barn house. Everyone was still taking in the sad story that was just told. Hotspot crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kid Flash no longer wore his happy-go-lick smile. Jinx had a lost look in her eyes. Jade lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. The twins sat on the both sides on Khamille, putting their head down. Delya's fire red eyes glared at nothing. Aunti looked ahead in the moonlight. Aisha sat on the floor, playing with her hair. Khamille felt the worst. She did not move even the slightest bit as everyone laid his or her hand upon her shaking back.

"Princesa Noriah?" Mas gave a Khamille a small hug.

"Don't call me that!" Khamille rose her head up and glared at the boy. Mas took his hand off and looked sad again.

"I'm sorry," she felt remorse, patting his shoulder," I just can't believe it. All those dreams were real!"

"Those dreams were memories of things that really happened to you," Aisha continued to play with her hair.

"Yup," Delya said sarcastically," Whoop-dee-do for you."

"It's not "Whoop-dee-do" for me! I dreamed about the murder of my parents and I didn't even know it! I can't remember a single detail of my time living with my mom and dad!" Khamille wailed. She put her head down again.

"All these years I've been wondering what happened to my parents…," she trailed off.

"The night your parents died, you had just turned 2," Aisha put the number up with her fingers," We were all celebrating when we had heard the news of the nightmare sheep invading and burning down Atheia, so we had no choice but to run."

"Khamille, tell Aunti about the dream you had with the cave," Hotspot glanced over at his crush. She rose her head up and kept her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Well, The Great Red Dragon took me to a special chamber underground. At first, its dark, but I get used to it. When The Dragon takes me to his destination, all the dragons are looking at something. It's so bright I can't see what it is. In another version of this dream, I see a drawn map of The Valley, a golden crown, and 10 different colored gems. He tells me of how I drew the map and how you will tell me of a new quest," Khamille said in a shaky voice. From her pocket, she took out the Amethyst and Sapphire and dropped it on the table.

"Fresco!" Menos picked the Amethyst up and put it down again.

"The crown in your dream must be the Crown of Harvestar," Aunti said, not turning around," The crown every the queen of Atheia wears during her rule."

There was a silence that covered the barn house once again. This time, Kid Flash decided to break it.

"And what about the 10 different colored gems you saw?" Kid Flash asked.

"There were a black Onyx, red Ruby, fire Opal, yellow Opal, green Emerald, blue Sapphire, indigo Azurite, purple Amethyst, and a white Diamond," Khamille counted with her fingers," There was another jewel, but it had all the colors shining on it. It was like a rainbow gem," Khamille said in a plain, bored tone.

"The colors of the gems are the colors from the color spectrum: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple. The white and black colors are part of the Ying and Yang, good and bad, I think," Aisha said, trying to get her hand out of her tangled hair.

"The 10 gems are your mother's gems; in other words, the gems of the Dragons. The Harvestar Crown jewels. Each one has a special power inside: like a talisman. When you feel the power within you, you are able to do whatever the power inside the gem possesses," Aunti turned around slightly," But I know nothing of the 10th, not even the name. I can't remember the powers of the other 9. I am sorry."

"Sure you are," Delya muttered under her breath, rolling her orange eyes.

"So what should we do now? We found Khamille, so that objective is over. But now, we have to beat The Locust, get our friends back, and beat the other villains to restore peace to the world," Jade threw her hands into the air.

"Is there anything else you need to tell Aunti?" Hotspot asked to his friend.

"No. She heard it all," Khamille snorted.

"I did," a squeak was heard from Aunti.

"I can't believe it," Delya sat down on the end of the picnic bench.

"No puedo creer que?" Menos shrugged his shoulders. Delya pretended not to hear him (she's not trying to be rude; she just can't understand him, like everyone else).

"Ya know, I think it's about time we translate your Spanish into English," Khamille said, getting up," Come here."

Without even having a choice, Delya pushed the twin brothers forward inches away from Khamille. Her index finger and thumb glowed in front of everyone's face as she lightly pinched Menos and Mas' tongue and Adam's apple.

"That should do it," Khamille smiled a little.

"Did it work?" Mas said in a little boy voice, messing around with his tongue and Adam's apple. Menos slapped it away.

"Well duh! C'mon man, get your head into the game!" Menos slugged his brother in the arm," As I was saying in Spanish, you couldn't believe what?"

"She can't believe all those years of hiding are for nothing. All a complete waste of time," Aunti regretted," Is The Dragon intercepting your dreams, Khamille?"

"I think so. He told me everything, even the quest I'm about to do," Khamille laid her head down again.

"He came to talk to me too! That means he's doing this on purpose!" Aunti slammed his fist on her lap. Without warning, Khamille got up from her chair for the last time. This time, she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Wait up!" Hotspot ran after her. When he opened the door, Khamille was sitting down against a tree with her face buried in her knees.

"Khamille?" He said. He reached out his hand, but Khamille swatted it away.

"Go away. I don't feel like seeing anyone right now," she finished off coldly.

"OK…I'll be inside," Hotspot blushed hotly.

In France…

All the villains were gathered together again in front of the freeze machine. T.H.O. had requested them once more. Beast Boy was among them. He had spent a whole lot of time with the enemy. He had some close calls in almost giving away his disguise, but B.B. was managing well for now. Now he needed to find a way to find the other Titans and alarm them about what he had heard from the villains…

"You have of us requested again?" Blackfire said. She was the last villain to be added to the big group and was already bored out of her mind not doing anything.

"Yes. This time, everyone will be able to fight and take down at least one hero," T.H.O. said. He sounded glee-filled.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Tchang Zu raised his eyebrow and pointed. The Hooded One chuckled, almost doubling over.

"Vhat is so funny tat you must laugh at us?" Madame Rouge put a hand on her hip.

"No, no. I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at the question that was being asked," T.H.O. stopped to stand up straight," That question is a little obvious to ask, isn't it Tchang Zu?"

Tchang Zu just huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his head away.

"Today, The Locust and I had had a discussion. We were talking and he and I agreed on something. Taking down one hero at a time is too boring and time wasting," The Hooded One said. He had a very relaxed tone as he spoke.

"Does that mean what I think I mean?" Ice asked.

"We really gonna do this all together, yo?" DJ was excited. His fist was opening and closing in complete excitement.

"Yes. Starting today, we take over the world. But we can't do that without taking down the Titans and Jackie Chan's friends!" The Hooded One slammed the end of his scythe to the ground with emotion," Today, I am giving you permission to travel altogether."

The villains cheered, danced, and celebrated at what they wanted to do most. Only Beast Boy wasn't cheering; in fact his heart sunk to his stomach.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

"Why are you so depressed?!" the 1st rat creature shook B.B.'s shoulders wildly," We can take down our enemies and take over The Valley!"

"Most importantly, we can take over more than The Valley. We can take over the outside world! The world will be ours to command!" the 2nd rat creature added as the cheering died down.

"But that means I pair you up with each person you take down,"

"Sure," Angel nonchalantly shrugged," as long as I get to kick some Titan butt and settle the score with Bumblebee!"

"First off, Madame Rouge, I want you to bring in Jackie Chan."

"Oh goodie," she cackled softly.

"So far, I have planned out the following ambushes: Daolon Wong and Mumbo, take down either Uncle or Aunti or both. The Ice Crew and Mammoth, you have the Enforcers and Hak Foo. Blackfire, take down your sister. Malchior and Psimon, take down Raven. Ikazuki, you have Bushido. Kardiak and Billy Numerous, you have Mas y Menos. Bai Tsa and Trident can bring in Aqualad and Tramm. Hsi Wu and the Bat khan can take down Bumblebee. Wrestling Star and Cinderblock have Pantha. Johnny Rancid, take down Jade, Jackie Chan's niece," T.H.O finished, reading a scroll from his sleeve. The people who were named cheered, but Beast Boy squeaked.

"The rest of you that I have not named, you can find and bring in the following heroes: Beast Boy, Argent, Jericho, Herald, Speedy, Hotspot, Thunder, Lightning, Jinx, Kid Flash, Kole, Gnarrk, Wildebeest, Killowat, and Red Star."

"Hol' up! You missin' a person on yo' list," Cobra raised up his finger.

"Ohhh? And who would take be?" T.H.O. leaned in to hear what the street boy would have to say. He knew what he was missing from the list; he just wanted to hear someone call them out.

"You missin' the extra-small pipsqueak Khamille," Cobra said.

"I have, haven't I? Well, I am grateful for your small service," T.H.O. said, stroking his scythe with both hands softly," If you bring in Khamille _alive_, your reward will be great, for I do not want to freeze her. As for the girl, Khamille is stronger than she thinks, so I want to bring her to our side. The person who brought them in will have a great reward and will be my 2nd-in-command."

Everyone's eyes grew wide when their boss said "reward". The villains would do anything that will give them big rewards, as most villains do. With one swift move, his scythe opened a hole that lead to The Valley. The portal had shown that it was late at night, and a long desert with plant of moonlight shone down in the realistic picture.

"The ticket to the heroes' demise is this way," The Hooded One pointed with his scythe. A heavy stampede charged through the portal, shouting, cheering, yelling, and preparing their weapons to fight.

"Oh, and make sure you come back with a Titan!" he yelled into the closing portal.

"_Today marks the beginning to war; the beginning to the end of our enemies_,"The Locust whispered through the wind blowing.

"You are most right," The Hooded One replied as he went to make tea for himself.

Meanwhile…

"_Aunti. Eva. Eva! Get up! Do you hear me, get up! This is very important!"_

_Aunti's eyes slowly opened at the voice that had much authority. _

"_Eva? We knows yer awake. C'mon woman! Wake up fer yer friends, the Dragon an' Ted the bug!" a small voice added. Aunti saw the Great Red Dragon peering over her, along with other dragons of all shapes and sizes. Ted the bug was also there, standing on the Red Dragon's shoulder._

"_What—what am I doing down here?" Aunti said, sitting up. She found herself in a dark cave._

"_Yer in Tanen Gard, but that ain't important right now," Ted said. He hopped down onto Aunti's clothes._

"_Aiyah! I'm not supposed to be here. This place is very sacred!" Aunti freaked out," You all will burn me alive!"_

"_Don't worry. I brought you here because I wanted you to see this," The Dragon said, pointing behind Aunti. There was a medium-sized oval portal, the size of a bathroom mirror._

"_What is going on?" _

_To answer the question, a group of people were running across out the cool desert that neighbored The Valley. They were preparing weapons, talking and doing other miscellaneous things._

"_The criminals! How did they get here?! No one knows of The Valley except for Delya and me!" Aunti jumped up," If this is what you are trying to show me, than I am glad you did. I must alarm everyone else."_

"_Not so fast. We tryin' ta give ya a message that you will wanna see. Take a good look for yerself," Ted said. The portal turned into a very reflective water puddle on the icy ground. The puddle then rose up. Slowly, it took shape into a hooded person. He was completely hooded, but this time he was wearing a dark red and orange coat. He held up a silver and small medallion. It had a 5-pointed crown and a star above the valley of 2 mountains._

"_A Ven-Yani-Cari. I haven't seen warriors like them in so many years. I almost forgot the name," Aunti squinted her aged eyes at him. From her pocket, she took out a silver medallion, looking like the one the Ven-Yani-Cari had._

"_You may speak in favor of the Dragon Council," the Red Dragon held up his hand._

"_I bring news from the South," the man said._

"_News?" Aunti asked. She turned around to face the Dragon again._

"_Do the both of you know of this?" Aunti questioned._

"_Yup, but you would want to know too. This is what I meant by starting out the Princess'—I mean Khamille's quest," Ted said._

"_From the other Ven-Yani warriors, I have received news about a hooded person who is taking control of an army of villains," the man said without any emotion._

"_Do you know who it is?" Aunti asked," Is he a Ven-Yani warrior?"_

"_I think so, but I'm not sure who he is. I believe he is working for The Locust," the warrior finished, tucking the medallion away. _

"_The Locust is too weak to communicate with human beings," Aunti thought aloud, tucking her medallion away also," We must find and _stop_ this person before it's too late."_

_Aunti brushed herself off and grabbed her knapsack from the floor, throwing it over her shoulder._

"_Wait."_

_The Dragon was holding a silver medallion in his open palm, handing it out to the elder._

"_I already have one," Aunti wore a confused face._

"_Not for you, for the Khamille!" Ted groaned._

"_We suspect The Hooded One or The Locust might try to intercept Khamille's dream to take over her mind. If she takes one of the Dragons' necklaces, they won't be able to get in anyhow."_

_Reluctantly, Aunti took the necklace._

"_I'll make sure Khamille gets this," Aunti said as her vision turned dark as quick as a snap._

When Aunti woke up, she found the Dragons necklace in her hand. Everyone around her was either asleep on the table, floor, or on someone.

"It was real," Aunti's eyes widened in surprise. Without wasting any time at all, Aunti did all she can by making noise and banging weapons together to wake everyone up. Everyone who heard groaned and complained.

"Aunti, you should go to bed," Kid Flash softly scolded and groaned.

"No I shouldn't! The enemies are coming!" Aunti said, pushing everyone over who was asleep.

"Heeeyyyyyy, what was that for?" Mas cried.

"Yeah! I was having the perfect dream!" Menos pouted.

"Your dream will have to wait for some other time! Where's Khamille?" Aunti demanded, looking around the room.

"She's outside," Hotspot yawned as he stretched. Aunti marched toward the door and softly opened it.

"Khamille?"

Khamille's back was lying against the barn wall. By the looks of it, she was snoring quietly with her head buried in her knees. Using her cane, Aunti lightly tapped Khamille on the head.

"Hmmhm?" she groaned.

"Get up. We must leave," Aunti whispered.

"Why? This can wait til morning," Khamille grunted," Besides, I don't feel like talking to you right now, especially after the truth you told me."

"I know you are mad at me, but you must listen!" Aunti said, puching Khamille inside. She quietly shut the door behind her.

"K, what's the scoop?" Jade lifted up her tired head.

"According to some other sources, I have just found out that a group of people are looking for us and are coming this way. The person who is leading them to us wears a hood," Aunti summarized.

"You mean the same person who busted out Tarakudo and the 9 masks, the Ice Crew, and Tia?" Jade asked again. Aunti solemnly nodded.

"If this is one of the same person who appears in my dreams, the villains know who we are," Khamille became alert.

"Yes, and there's some other bad news. The people who are looking for us are the criminals—our criminals and the Titans villains."

"Here?! They're coming here?! Why?!" Kid Flash shrieked.

"This is not a picnic! We are no longer safe here, so we must leave _now_," Aunti emphasized," Get your things if you need them."

"OK," Everyone said. The fear in Aunti's seriousness scared them all.

"I will be right back," Aunti said, walking outside. The sound of metal clanging against wood, creaking noises, and walking across the grass kept everyone holding in their breaths. In about 5 minutes, Aunti came back inside, holding a red and circular package, a green and long package, and what looked like a shield.

"You have a shield? Super cool!" Menos said, reaching his hands to touch it, but Aunti swatted it away.

"Do not touch!" she reprimanded, opening her knapsack. She put the red package inside and closed it. Aunti them opened the green package slowly, revealing it to be a brown cover with a red oval jewel in the middle When Aunti grabbed the handle and pulled on it, a sword came out. To make sure it was still in shape, Aunti swung it around. To Khamille, she looked like a pro.

"That was your favorite sword, Aunti," Delya pointed with a soft look in her face

"It's a sword? You have a sword?" Hotspot looked Aunti in the eye.

""Was" is the word. I used to carry this all the time before old age came," Aunti replied. She looked at everyone, who's mouths gaped open," So you can stop lookin' at me! Kid Flash and Mas and Menos, run around to see if my belongings are around!"

In 2 minutes, Kid Flash and Mas y Menos returned from their quick run with nothing.

"Nothing," Menos shrugged.

"Khamille, make a large tarp that will cover the shield and my sword," Aunti said with a half-positive tone. Quickly, Khamille lighted up her finger and traced out a medium-large square around her. When her finger lifted, the square was now a warm, plain brown quilt under her.

"Here," Khamille lifted it up. The quilt was warm but didn't have any decorations on it. Aunti took out her shield and sword and secured and neatly tied it up so nothing could be seen inside the blanket.

"I will carry this under my knapsack," Aunti muttered," Thank you."

Aunti looked over at Khamille. Her expression looked like she wanted to be there.

"Are you okay?" Aunti cocked her head to the left. All eyes moved on her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean "what do you mean"? You seemed pretty distant from the rest of us," Delya crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked pretty annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sleepy," Khamille wiped her eyes," See? I'm fine if you are."

Aunti studied Khamille carefully, and then took her focus away to her thought.

"Wait a minute...," Aunti stopped. She was standing in the middle of the doorway," Khamille, there's something I need to give you."

Aunti opened her knapsack and handed Khamille the Dragon's necklace.

Khamille stared at it curiously.

"And this is what...?" Khamille trailed off.

"Just put it on and never take it off," Aunti ordered," When I get time, I'll explain."

Everyone quietly followed Aunti outside the door, Khamille being last.

_I'm guessing this will be the start of my quest,_ Khamille thought to herself as she closed the barn house door behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

"This sucks," Mas complained as he jumped onto a rock. Aunti had made the group had start walking away not too long ago and he was getting tired.

"Right," his brother agreed.

"Man, we've been climbing up rocks and steep hills for days! Isn't there some other way we can travel across the forestry place?" Delya whined, climbing up a rocky hill. She had slipped slightly on a rock as she got to the top.

"We have just started, so no! We must stay away from the road so we will not be seen by anyone," Aunti emphasized," We must keep moving."

Delya sighed as she waited for Jade, Jinx, and Khamille to come up the cliff.

"So what are we doing exactly, climbing up and walking for the whole night?" Khamille grunted.

"I want to have a look around this forest place. Since I haven't been here for so long, I cannot remember the correct path to get out of here," Aunti said in a pondering tone, tapping her chin.

"This will take all night," Delya groaned as Jinx was the last to arrive.

"And how long will we be doing this?" She complained as she felt the sole of her shoe. The elder just shrugged.

"I hate when people do that," Jinx grumbled.

"So why can't we sing to pass the time?" Aisha grinned from ear to ear.

"Go for it, but sing quietly," Khamille said over her shoulder," We don't want to get caught, remember?"

"Got it!"

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring. He fell out of bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning!" Aisha sang. Even though she had a pretty singing voice, the song itself annoying everyone. Even Khamille got tired of it fast.

"Is there anything else you can't sing?" Jinx blurted out," It's not even raining!"

"OK then. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," Aisha sang more.

"Seriously Aisha?!" Delya rolled her eyes.

"Ol' MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-!"

Before she knew it, everyone was covering her mouth, and Aunti pointed to Aisha with her wooden cane in a threatening manner.

"We are supposed to travel _quietly_, and we can't do that that if you keep singing! The next time you feel a strong urge to sing, hum in your head!" Aunti tapped Aisha's head lightly before walking on.

"SHH!" Everyone put a finger to their mouth.

"Alright, alright. You guys could've said something in the 1st place," Aisha grumbled, kicking along a small pebble.

"Jinx did!" Jade replied," Didn't you hear her tone of sarcasm?"

"It's not my fault I can't tell the difference between the truth and sarcasm," Aisha sniffed.

"It is," Kid Flash snickered. Aisha glared at him.

"So?"

"So it will be your fault if we get caught, so shut your mouth!" Hotspot snapped. Khamille punched him hard in his arm for the rudeness.

"Be nice!" she snapped.

"I'm trying not to get caught here and your friends' blowing my chances!" Hotspot whispered back.

"Don't be afraid because Madame Rouge beat you and froze you to a statue," Khamille giggled. Hotspot frowned further.

"I wasn't ready for her!"

"Well, that's the point of an ambush," Khamille shrugged and laughed some more. Now it was Hotspot's turn to punch Khamille in the arm.

"Okay, the talking has gone on far enough. From now on, no more talking until I say so!" Aunti slammed her cane down to a nearby rock.

"Can't argue with that," Kid Flash shrugged," You hear that guys? No more-!"

Everyone covered Kid Flash's mouth to prevent him from getting hit by Aunti.

"SHH!" they said with a finger to his or her lip. As he was walking, he bumped into Aunti.

"Now what?" he raised his eyebrow. She stepped to her left to let him see what was going on.

"This is what I was trying to show you, Kid Flash," Aunti proudly," This should show a large part of The Valley."

Everyone, even Aisha stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the beautiful view. It was slightly breezy, but cool enough not to need jackets. In the distance was a column of smoke coming from the ceiling of Barrelhaven Tavern. Behind it was a small village which also had smoke spewing from its rooftops. Behind everything were lightly purple-colored mountains, high above everything.

"This is nice. I wish I would have seen this more often," Delya said. Her purple eyes shined with the many stars that shone it the sky.

"It looks so…peaceful," the twin's voice softened.

"Looks can be deceiving," Aunti said.

"So are we staying at the tavern or what?" Jade shrugged.

"Shh! No talking! We haven't reached the inn!" Aunti said as she went down a slope.

"Can't argue with that," Aisha said, jumping on the rocky hill. The group kept quiet as they walked down the hill. It was so quiet it was as if no one was there at all.

"I wonder how long we've been walking," Hotspot barely whispered in Khamille's ear.

"I dunno, but I bet we've been walking like this almost the whole night," she replied back. Suddenly, a crack of a twig, then leaves being crunched echoed the forest. Khamille jumped.

"What happened?" Aisha gasped. Aunti was fallen to the ground and Delya was hunched over her.

"It's Aunti! She fell!" Delya freaked out. From a distance, you could tell Delya's eyes and the striped of her hair were baby blue.

"I am alright. I am just feeling extra jittery," Aunti held her head.

"You mean…like my 6th senses?" Delya's eyes widened.

"Yes."

"But I thought only _I_ could sense that power," Delya's eyes went white.

"In The Valley, it appears that you have lost your 6th sense and I have gained my own," Aunti panted softly, getting up.

"Is that a good thing?" Mas said enthusiastically.

"What?!"

"Since this valley is full of abundant good chi, this wipes out the bad chi and your 6th sense power from inside you," Aunti pointed to Delya's chest," So instead of relying on your power, you will have to rely on mine. But your other powers work fine."

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO!" Delya freaked out, holding up her hair," My 6th sense is gone, which means I could be taken down easily!"

"Calm down, senorita. It'll be okay," Mas held up his hands in a surrender-like form.

"I can't be calm because this has never happened before! A part of my power's lost so it's like I'm going to be blind to oncoming danger!" Delya freaked out more. Her eyes turned a deeper blue.

"If you have used it before, it must've of gone weaker than its usual strength," Aunti wiped off the crunched leaves off her hair," Anyway, my sense is telling me that something very bad going to happen."

She shook her head in a violent manner, but she still looked dazed and not totally focused.

"I can't shake it off!" Aunti held her head. Immediately, she took out her sword and swung it around to her side.

"And your spell stays much longer than mine! I only get a few seconds!" Delya whined.

"You should get straight to the inn," Aunti said, pushing Delya away.

"I'm not leaving without you," Delya stood her ground.

"Yeah Aunti! You were on our side all this time so we are returning the favor!" Jade said, outing her hands on her hips.

"It's okay. Let's just go to the inn," Khamille took Delya's arm.

"Yes. I will lead you there," Aunti said, beginning to run.

"Do you have any clue about what to do?" Jinx said.

"Nope, but I have to get you to safety quickly or-!" Aunti said shakily.

"Or you can just stay here. Your 6th sense won't be so bad if you had some quiche…," a raspy voice trailed off. In front of Aunti appeared the 1st Stupid Rat Creature and behind Jade was the 2nd Stupid Rat Creature.

"Aw man, not you 2 again!" Khamille did a face palm. The 2nd Rat Creature huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Are we _that_ bad?" he huffed. His companion was inches away from Mas and Menos' noses.

"Yep," Menos nodded. Aunti pushed him behind her as she held out her sword threateningly.

"Everyone get behind me! Delilah, get moving girl!" Aunti almost shoved her niece behind her.

"I'm movin'! I'm movin'!" Delya said quickly.

"Has it worn off yet?" Hotspot asked.

"No, but they don't know that," Aunti whispered, backing up little by little.

"Give up. Your old form cannot defeat us," The 2nd Rat creature smiled deviously.

"Yes. Once we finish you off, we will make a great quiche of you," the brown animal laughed softly.

"Again with this quiche topic! I'm telling you, comrade! We're supposed to eat meat!" The blue one raged.

"I'm just saying-!" the 1st one began, but his friend put his hand up to stop him in mid-sentence.

"But nothin'! STEW is what we will make of them!" the 2nd one yelled. The hero group looked back and forth to see whoever was talking.

"Aunti, maybe we should leave. By the time we're gone, they won't notice!" Khamille pulled on Aunti's garments.

"No. I'm NOT a chicken," Aunti waved off the thought.

"Don't get greedy on me! I just want that little one with all those different colored clothing she wears!"

"Hey!" Khamille glared. Everyone except for Aunti quietly laughed at that.

"And people call _me_ the shrimp," Jade added on.

"This has nothing to do with greed! It's a matter of principle because monsters do not eat quiche!" the blue one yelled. The 1st one was about to argue again when the blade of the steel sword came down between the animals, almost striking the tree that separated them in half.

"Did I get them?" Aunti said. She looked like she would fall down again any moment.

"No. You sliced a tree branch in half," Khamille pointed," Move to the right."

"NO! NOO!" the 1st rat creature screamed. Quickly, Aunti slashed the thin sword left and right. The rat creatures screamed and yelped, staying as far as possible from the sword. Finally, they ran off to hide behind another tree.

"Where'd they go?" Aunti looked to her left.

"Behind another tree. It's not too far from here," Aisha grinned wildly. Aunti sat down on a huge rock, holding her head.

"The spell is starting to pass," Aunti looked to Delya.

"Are you sure you should fight for us? I mean I can do it for you if you need help because the spell is only slowing us down," Delya crossed her arms defiantly.

"I doubt this will ever get me in harm's way…as long as I focus, I can do this," Aunti breathed in and out.

"Take my sword and keep an eye on those Stupid Rat Creatures please," she said with a hint of fatigue in her voice.

"Aunti, I already have a sword," Delya said with obvious tone. She was hit on her forehead with the handle of the sword.

"Not you! Khamille!" Aunti pointed as she almost shoved it in her face. Khamille's hands felt clammy as the sword was in her small hands sword. Hotspot noticed right away.

"Do you feel alright," he placed a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped.

"Uhm…I think so," she squeaked. She wiped away the little pieces of sweat forming on her brow. She looked at the sword, seeing her reflection. The birthmark on her nose was ghostly white.

"I think I can do this," Khamille held her sword in an awkward position.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS," hissed the carnivorous animals. They backed up and Khamille turned her head to face them.

"That's weird. They're going away," Mas y Menos scratched their heads.

"Yes. It seems like they don't want you touching my weapon," Aunti rubbed her eyes," You are closer to the Turning than I thought."

"The Turning?" Aisha blinked. Aunti decided not to reply.

"You hear that?" Delya looked upwards.

"What?" Jade did the same thing.

"These woods are full of rat creatures. After all of the noise we made, they, along with the villains working with them, are crawling around here," Delya touched her lip gingerly," We should get out of here while we still can."

She scrunched her eyes and her nose, glaring dangerously at the 2 Stupid Rat Creatures. They looked back with fear. Almost instantly, her eyes went from purple to crimson. Her hair almost looked black as Delya cracked her fists.

"Something's going on and I know I won't like it," Delya moved both of her golden armbands around a bit.

"Wait—what are you doing?" Khamille used the sword she loosely held as a barrier to stop Delya. Delya snatched the sword from Khamille's hand, throw it up in the air to catch its handle, and stuff it into the ground. She continued to move forward on the rat creatures and they backed away.

"Oh, she's mad now," Jade bit her fingernails.

"You know when she gets this mad?" Aisha asked nervously. She, and Mas y Menos were hugging each other tightly.

"Yeah. She and Aunti were in some other "adventures" with us back on the real world," Jade replied.

"_Oh no you don't!_" Delya yelled as she grabbed hold of the blue rat creature's fur. She pulled it back onl to almost let it slip from her grasp.

"_Hold still!_" She yelled again. She pulled and grabbed hold of its neck. Roughly, she slammed it against a tree. The 1st Stupid Rat Creature scratched and clawed at Delya. It ripped her out small pieces of her hair, skin and part of her clothes.

"If only we had some popcorn," Kid flash smiled as he leaned against a tree.

By the time Delya had the rat creatures in her grasp, she had little cuts everywhere, mostly her face.

"Quit strugglin'!" She squeezed the rat creature's neck with her left fist. With her right, a bright ball of light was held in her right.

"Now tell me why are you 2 out here alone? Where's the rest of your friends?!" Delya yelled.

"Erggh…Guk…Gurk…we were ordered…to evacuate The Valley…and let the… the super villains come in…to take…the girl away," the helpless animal croaked.

"They're coming for me?" Khamille whimpered.

"TRAITOR!"

Behind Khamille was none other than Kingdok. His face had a large frown and his eyebrows faced down. He was furious. Delya's facial expression did not change.

"Kingdok! O mighty chieftain, have mercy! I could not help myself! Delilah is very strong and was about to destroy me as you can see here," he pointed to Delya.

"You cower at her form?! But she is just a headstrong, crazy fighter who is just all over the place. Perhaps I will set her straight!" Kingdok said. From behind his back, he threw out his spiky staff. With a perfect aim, the staff split through the crowd of heroes to hit Delya straight in her throat. She stood dazed, then fell against the tree clutching her throat.

"Aiyah!" Aunti held her hair from falling down.

"Oh my gosh!" Khamille did the same.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter is rated T, due to the blood that will be featured.**

"Didn't see that coming!" Hotspot scratched the back of his head. Kingdok lunged forward and shoved everyone to the ground and Khamille had dropped her sword.

"Hey!" She cried as the sword fell from her grasp. It fell and was almost buried into the leaves. Aunti came out of nowhere and shook Khamille's shoulders.

"Get up! Delya is getting brutally beaten by Kingdok!" Aunti rolled her tongue in "brutally" unintentionally. Ahead, Delya was being tossed around like a rag doll. He kicked and threw Delya into a tree. The 2 Stupid Rat Creatures laughed at her.

"She is a weakling!" the brown one crack up.

"I know I do not want to be in _her_ shoes," the blue pointed and laughed wild

"Maybe we should use the sword!" Kid Flash sped up to pick up the sword, but Khamille arm blocked him.

"No. I think there's a better way than using that. Maybe the use of good magic will help," she said as she took out Aunti's blow-fish. Jinx threw a pink beam at Kingdok. She missed and it cut off a twig.

"Talk about bad aim," Kid Flash fake-coughed and covered in his mouth.

"Shut up."

"Let's just stop talking and get the action done!" Aisha waved her arms around like crazy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jade fist-pumped in the air," And I think I have the perfect idea."

Everyone gathered around Jade to hear her idea quickly. Feet away, Kingdok lifted Delya up with his teeth and lifted her up. She helplessly fell in a tree, then on the ground.

"NO!" Aunti screamed as Kingdok walked further down the forest.

"Ouch…," Delya said, wiping a mixture trickle of spit and blood coming off her lip.

"Heh heh heh. You're not quite so tough now that I've softened you up, are you?" Kingdok smirked. Now that Delya was down, he towered over her," You flat-landers disgust me."

She lifted her head up to make a response, but put it back down in exhaustion.

"How is that your inferior race rules this world for so long? It is beyond me, for I _know_ I do not deserve this. But this game is over and it starts with you. Farewell, Your Majesty," Kingdok said. He opened his mouth but he was bombarded by pink beams lots of heat beams, green beams, and different flashes of red, white, and yellow.

"URK-!" he said. When the smoke had cleared, patches of fur had fallen off. Kingdok's right hand was burned to ashes. All that was left of the arm was small pieces of fur.

"Whoa!" Jade's eyes widened.

"Nice job!" Jinx gave Hotspot a high-five. Kingdok stood still, staring at Delya in a dazed manner.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He opened his mouth to scream. Aunti saw this as her chance to get Delya.

"Get up! Get up!" she rushed, grabbing her by her shoulder.

"Us too!" Jade said as she running up beside Aunti, along with everyone else. Kingdok was watching everything that happened, but couldn't keep up because he looked like he was going to pass out.

"What is he looking at?" Khamille muttered. He blinked rapidly as he struggled to stay alive. In Kingdok's perception of view, he didn't see a group of heroes. They had now turned into people that Kingdok himself could recognize.

Khamille was an African-American woman. She had longer hair in a ponytail and a golden flower for a hair-bow. Wearing black cuffs and white armbands, the girl had a long, see-through, decorated skirt and some purple leggings underneath. Her left ankle had 2 golden bracelets and black flats. In the woman's hands was a small vial of powder.

Aunti turned into a red-head with a long braid reaching to the back of her waist. A short, indigo skirt and blue leggings is what she had on. She had a short green top with what looked like golden lining decorated over. All she had to protect her was a bow and an arrow.

Delya wasn't scarred anymore. She had morphed into a grown Asian woman with multiple piercings on both ears. She had straight jet black hair that had just passed the waist. The woman wore golden armor on her neck, legs, waist, and breastplate. Everywhere else on her body had red or orange undergarment. In one hand she had a long golden sword and the other carried a shield. All of the women had a different type of crown on.

Hotspot, Kid Flash, Jinx, Jade, Mas, and Menos were also the victims of change. They either had a sword, a shield, or a bow and an arrow clutched in their juvenile hands. They also wore a heavy covering of armor and undergarment that covered every inch of their body. The middle of the armor had the same sign as the Atheia's signature medallion.

"Veni…Yan…Cari…and Atheia's soldiers?" he said aloud. The 2 Stupid rat Creatures stood agape as they listened and heard what had just happened.

"RRRROOOOAARRR!" Kingdok bellowed once more. Wind from his mouth blew in, spraying everyone with his spit.

"Ew, talk about needing a breath mint!" Aisha held her nose. Kingdok stared blankly at everyone before The 2 Stupid Rat Creatures went by his side.

"Your Majesty, we should get going," the blue one stuttered.

"Yes, I agree. Maybe we can…fix you up," the brown one said as he picked up pieces of Kingdok's fur. Kingdok glared at Khamille for an extended period of time before turning around to walk off. Even after a few seconds, everyone stared at the exit. Khamille breathed in and out hard, for she was in a lot of shock.

"It's okay, Khamille. I doubt you'll be seeing the rat creatures in a while," Aunti lay a hand on her arm, but Khamille shook it off.

"How do you know?" she held her beating chest.

"It's their way," Aunti said softly.

"Uh, I need some help…over here," Delya panted, sitting down.

"I'll assist," Aunti said as she reached into her bag.

"Let's just take her to the inn," Kid Flash shrugged," I'm the fast boy alive anyway."

Delya sniffed and wiped her nose from the blood that dripped from it.

"What do you mean "no"? You should get some help!" Aunti threw her hands in the air.

"There may not…," Delya began to say. She coughed horribly and covered her mouth. Kid Flash winced.

"There may not be another chance for me from this point on," Delya wiped spit from her mouth.

"We can help if you just let us," Hotspot ordered.

"No! You don't understand! I'm too injured to go on. I should stay somewhere safe and recover," Delya took in a deep breath," The Lord of the Locusts is looking for you and you must keep him from finding you at all costs."

"Again with this protecting thing," Khamille sighed in annoyance," I'll listen."

Meanwhile…

"He's dead! _KINGDOK'S DEAD_! What are we going to do, comrade?!" the 2nd stupid rat creature panicked. She and her comrade were trying to help Kingdok get back up, for he had collapsed in the woods from his fatal wounds.

"He's not dead! Just…asleep!" the blue one suggested.

"He's not asleep! It's obvious he's dead and it's all your fault!"

"Don't say that!"

"Shut up and help me wake him up!"

"This is terrible!" the 1st one glared," Kingdok's arm was burned to ashes by that hot-headed teen!"

"Of course this is terrible! All you wanted to do was eat the girl and you blew it! You messed everything up!"

" I wish I could turn her into a quiche," the blue rat creature licked his lips.

"Well yeah. She did look good to eat..." the brown rat creatures wiped off the drool coming from her mouth.

"See?! You wanted to eat her too!" the 1st one pointed.

"Don't blame this on me! This was your idea!"

"Take it easy!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE KILLED KINGDOK!" the 2nd wailed further.

"Stop! Keep saying that and things will get worse!" his comrade held his throat.

"Worse? What could be worse?!" the brown whimpered softly.

"If the Hooded One finds what we did, he'll know that we aren't supposed to chase after them. He'll have our fur ripped off. He'll make rugs out of our hides!" the blue rat creature cried.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE, KINGDOK! WE DON'T WANT YOU TO BE KILLED! WE DON'T WANT THE HOODED ONE TO KNOW YOU'RE DEAD!" The 2nd rat creature cried tears down her furry face.

"But—on the other hand, if he does find out, the Hooded One could just blame the girl and _her_ comrades!" the blue tapped his head. His friends put up her ears when she heard that.

"Well, that's true…," she trailed off," Especially, that hot-headed teenager. He basically burned Kingdok's arm off."

"See? Kingdok is the only one who _knows_ we disobeyed orders," he convinced her further. He looked at Kingdok, who didn't move a muscle," How's he doin' anyway?"

"It looks like he'll recover, even though his right hand was burned off."

"Let's just run away and hide forever!" he said.

"Good idea!" the 2nd one nodded. Without a interfering thought, The 2 Stupid friends ran off from the woods. They didn't even take a thought about the heavily injured Kingdok.

On the other side of the woods…

Khamille took the cast that she had just made and carefully gave it to Aunti.

"Thank you," she bowed her head slightly. Aunti then took it and wrapped it tightly around Delya's broken arm.

"I can't…believe I broke my arm again," Delya gingerly touched a bump on the top of her head.

"Out of your whole lifetime, this is the worst beating I have ever seen you receive," Aunti gave her niece a hug.

"Please don't remind me of the bad memories," Delya winced at the pain as Aunti put the sling around Delya's arm cast.

"Hold still!"

"I am!"

"Well, you keep moving around. If you want me to put that sling on, you will hold still!" Aunti pointed a demanding finger at her relative. Delya rolled her eyes and did a loud sigh.

Khamille watched and winced painfully as Delya shrieked.

"Delya, let Aunti finish her work. You're making this harder for her," Khamille pleaded. Delya grunted.

"You remind me of my mom…," Delya's eyes turned a light blue. Khamille knew an awkward conversation when she heard one.

"So what was Kingdok saying when he was looking at us?" she asked.

"Ouch! That it easy there, will ya?" Delya groaned quietly," Like I was saying, this doesn't concern just you, but everyone living in the Valley. You're not an ordinary person."

"I know, I know. I'm a princess," Khamille rolled her eyes. Delya shook her head and gained a serious face.

"There were princesses before you and there will be plenty more afterwards. I should know because I was one of them," Delya's eyes trailed off.

"Hunh?" Khamille asked.

"They'll have to go through us first!" Jade batted her chest like King Kong.

"They'll barely notice a shrimp like you," Hotspot snickered.

"Quiet, lava lamp!"

"He's right. The agents of the The Locust will stop at nothing to free his master," Aunti sighed, putting her hands in her lap.

"Is that all?" Kid Flash asked. He was pretty bored from the story that was being told.

"When you were hidden at the cave, the dragons had told us that you were a Veni- Yan-Cari, the Awakened One," Delya continued," The Awakened One can travel through physical and spiritual worlds.

"It started from Veni, Yan, and Cari, the three sisters who started the Dreaming," Aisha added," That's what Kingdok had said. They were the 3 sisters who started the Harvestar generation. Now sometimes, a member of the Harvestar family will have the reincarnation of all 3. Delya has the same family line as Veni, Aunti has the same as Yan. You get most of your powers from Cari, but you have the other 2 sister's powers too."

"Since you are stronger than us, The Locust is jealous and wants to bring you in, so he sends his agents," Delya coughed.

"Then we'll just kick its butt," Jinx punched her fist into her palm.

"You can't see _him_, but _he_ can see you," Delya emphasized," It's like death."

"What's the Dreaming?" Hotspot raised his eyebrow.

"The forgotten hum of the earth. You just can't hear it, but the Awakened Ones can," Delya stood up, using Aunti's cane as a crutch," The hooded person that is against us I fear is a disciple of Venu."

"Reports come from the Eastern Mountains saying that the rat creatures have a new leader with a hood drawn over his face. This is in keeping with the traditional manner of the Veni-Yan-Cari's, which in the old days for soldiers who protected the old kingdom," Aunti took her cane back from her niece," So we're taking you to the ancient city of Atheia, where we can train you to defeat the Locust."

"This is too much. I'm not going," Khamille had head rested upon her knees.

"You have no choice but to, child."

"Actually, I do. You, Aunti, are just pouring this magical stuff on me all of a sudden. What's the point?" Khamille's anger started to rise," I don't think listening to you will help."

"But this is the truth!" Aunti argued.

"This is suddenly the truth?! My parents are dead, and now I'm a princess with magical powers! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?!"

"A fairy princess?" Aisha concluded," I like fairy princesses. Or better yet, fairy queens."

"Thank you so much for proving my point," Khamille said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"It's true! On the day you were born, the dragons came to us saying that they could see your dreams on the horizon like a pillar of fire!" Aunti stood up and laid her hand on Khamille's arm.

"That's a lie!" Khamille added. She shoved off Aunti's hand and stormed off.

"Aiyah! Delya, Hotspot, Jade, _anybody_ do something!" Aunti protested. Delya took a loud sniff and stood up beside her aunt.

"And why should we?" Aisha put her hands on her hips. Everyone else except for Delya and Aisha walked off in Khamille's direction.

"Because she doesn't know what she's doing!" Aunti pointed to Khamille, who was walking farther and farther away.

"And you do?" Delya glared. Aunti closed her hands into a fist, pointing to the ground.

"If you don't mind, I'm going with Khamille, since you appointed me to be her guardian," Delya took her handbag. She threw it over her shoulder and slowly walked forward.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"You're right. You're all right. Take this sword with you. I know you already have one, but take it just in case," Aunti swung the sword out from its case and held it out. Delya reluctantly took the sword with her left hand and rested on it like a cane.

"Go quickly before you lose her! I'm counting on you to get her to a safe shelter, Delya!" Aunti said.

"And what are you going to do?" Delya gained a stern face. Aunti shook her head.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. Oh and when you reach the tavern, find a guy named Lucius Down and tell him that the villains are coming," Aunti ordered," and tell him about The Locust."

"Ok."

"One more thing. When you get to Khamille, Remind her to never take off the necklace she has on," Aunti pleaded, her voice cracking.

_The Harvestar Crest_, Delya's eyes widened for a second.

"I will, Aunti. And…I love you."

Aunti nodded and wiped her eyes to prevent her niece from seeing her tears. Delya smiled and limped/ran as fast as she could to keep up with the rest to the Teen Titan group. The pain was almost ignorable, but she kept going. Finally, she stopped to turn around to take a last look at Aunti.

"She's gone," Delya gasped. She waved off the thought nonetheless and kept running.


End file.
